A walk to the wild side
by NothernWolf
Summary: [UA] Alors qu'un groupe d'amis décide de partir à la découverte des états-unis aux volants de leurs voitures durant 3 mois, des événements étranges viennent perturber le bon déroulement du voyage. Le groupe d'amis restera t-il soudé durant les épreuves qui les attendent sur la route ? #Clexa #Linctavia
1. Prologue

_Bonjour/bonsoir ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fanfiction qui, je l'espère, vous plaira. Comme à chaque fois, je suis ouverte aux critiques ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos critiques dans les commentaires ! Je vous dis à bientôt pour le Chapitre 1 !_

* * *

 **Prologue.**

La pluie tombait à grosses gouttes sur l'herbe verte. Derrière la fenêtre, Clarke était comme hypnotisé par ce spectacle banal mais fascinant que lui offrait la nature. Le ciel était gris mais tout de même clair, devant elle la nature reprenait ses droits. Les oiseaux indifférents face au vent et à la pluie continuaient leur valse alors que les humains se pressaient pour s'abriter. La blonde laissa échapper un soupire et reposa son regard sur son livre de botanique. Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi la botanique était au programme de la 3ème année de médecine, à quoi bon étudier les plantes ? Un nouveau soupire s'échappa de ses lèvres, elle ferma son livre dans un claquement estimant qu'elle en avait assez fait. Elle s'étira paresseusement avant de se réinstaller correctement dans sa chaise pour reprendre sa contemplation de la pluie. Une légère grimace s'afficha sur son visage lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que la pluie avait cessé et que la ville reprenait le dessus sur la nature.

\- Alors Griffin, on rêvasse ?

Une brune au regard espiègle s'installa devant elle. Elle avait un bâton de sucette coincé au coin de sa bouche et ses yeux allaient d'une personne à l'autre, elle semblait les analyser sous tout les angles. Clarke détacha son regard du parc pour le poser sur Octavia qui venait de s'avachir sur la table tout en l'observant en attente de réponse.

\- Je ne rêvasse pas. Je me contente d'observer la nature, tu devrais le faire un peu plus souvent.  
\- La nature ? Ici, à New-York ?

Octavia explosa de rire, un rire un peu trop fort qui lui attira plusieurs regards en travers auxquels la brune répondit par un « Quoi ?! ». Elle se leva alors d'un bond et fourra les mains dans ses poches. Clarke ne put s'empêcher de réprimander son amie.

\- Octavia.. Un peu de respect, on est dans une bibliothèque.  
\- Ouais, ouais. Bon, tu viens ? Les autres nous attendent. Faut qu'on discute du projet.  
\- Oui, j'arrive.

La blonde se leva finalement. Elle attrapa son sac et y fourra ses livres, feuilles et crayons avant d'attraper sa veste et son écharpe. Elle emboîta alors le pas à la brune qui était déjà quelques mètres plus loin. Clarke savait que Octavia supportait difficilement l'ambiance des bibliothèques, il y avait beaucoup trop de règles à respecter d'un seul coup. C'était trop pour elle. Lorsque les deux jeunes femmes sortirent enfin du labyrinthe de livres, le soleil pointait le bout de son nez.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes pénétrèrent dans un pub qui sentait la bière et le tabac à plusieurs blocs. Octavia rentra en première et fonça directement vers une table à laquelle étaient installé quelques jeunes. Lorsque Clarke rentra à son tour dans le bar, l'un de jeune de la table se leva et fonça vers elle.

\- CLARKE ! TU ES EN RETARD ! TU CHAMBOULES TOUT LE PLANNING ! J'ai déjà commandé ta bière, va t'installer !  
\- Jasper, doucement mon pote !

Bellamy se leva, il donna une tape dans le dos de Jasper qui se réinstalla à sa place en grommelant. Puis il s'avança un peu plus vers Clarke pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Le brun esquissa un large sourire avant de prendre le sac de Clarke et de le poser à côté d'une chaise. La blonde lui adressa un sourire timide. Pourquoi Bellamy s'efforçait-il de montrer son affection en public alors qu'il savait pertinemment que Clarke n'était pas à l'aise avec ça.

\- Bon les amoureux, vous avez fini ? On va pouvoir organiser le projet sans que vous soyez collé l'un à l'autre ?

Clarke s'écarta légèrement de Bellamy pour voir à qui appartenait cette voix. En réalité, elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille mais elle préférait poser un regard sévère sur la personne qui venait de s'exprimer : Lexa. La jeune femme était installé sur la banquette et elle observait le couple du coin de l'oeil, une bière à la main. Raven qui était installé juste à côté d'elle lui donna une petite tape dans l'épaule.

\- Hi, vas-y mollo la tueuse.

Lexa se renfrogna et marmonna quelques paroles avant de boire une bonne gorgée de bière. Finalement Clarke put enfin s'installer à la table. Elle balaya la table du regard pour voir si tout le monde était présent : Monty, Jasper, Octavia, Lincoln, Raven, Lexa, Bellamy. Toute la fine équipe était présente. Le serveur vint lui donner la bière que Jasper avait commandé pour elle ainsi qu'un panier de chips dans lequel Monty s'empressa d'y fourrer la main pour en prendre une poignée. C'est la bouche plein de chips qu'il commença à parler.

\- Très bien, tout le monde est enfin là ! On va pouvoir commencer la réunion afin d'établir..

Jasper entama alors un roulement de tambour dramatique sur le rebord de la table à l'aide de ses mains ce qui fit exploser de rire Lincoln qui se calma aussitôt sous le regard noir que venait de lui adresser Raven. Monty se racla la gorge avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Comme je le disais nous allons pouvoir établir l'itinéraire pour notre.. ROAD TRIP !  
\- OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH !

Jasper se leva d'un bond et monta sur sa chaise en levant son verre, il se tourna vers le barman et lui fit un grand signe de la main. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel avant de se tourner vers la chaîne hifi et d'appuyer sur play. Aussitôt, Highway to hell de AC/DC se mit à résonner dans tout le bar. Jasper leva encore plus haut son verre (comme si c'était possible) et parla assez fort de manière à couvrir la musique.

\- PUISSE CE ROAD TRIP ETRE PLEIN DE FETES, D'ALCOOL ET DE COUP D'UN SOIR !


	2. Chapitre 1 - Baltimore

_Bonjour/bonsoir ! C'est parti pour le chapitre 1 ! Je vous remercie tous pour vos commentaires ainsi que pour le nombre de vue, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de lire vos avis. Sachez que je répond à chaque commentaire en privé lorsque vous me posez une question spécifique ! Je profite d'ailleurs de cette petite parenthèse "commentaire" pour répondre à une question qui m'a été posé : "Est-ce que tu comptes publier un jour particulier de la semaine ?" Je ne suis pas vraiment du genre à m'imposer des jours de publication (Puisque je publie au fur et à mesure de mon avancement) mais pour vos beaux yeux, je vais essayer de m'y tenir ! Je posterai donc 2 chapitres par semaine. Ce sera le Mardi et le Vendredi ! Ensuite, dans mes chapitres je met régulièrement des titres de chansons ainsi que leur interprète, n'hésitez pas à aller les écouter au cours de votre lecture. La plus part du temps, c'est que j'ai écouté la musique en écrivant la scène ! J'envisage d'inclure des musiques dans mes chapitres afin de vous faire partager l'ambiance de la scène !_  
 _Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos critiques par commentaire et je vous dis à la prochaine pour le chapitre 2 ! Bisous ! :)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1. - Baltimore.**

Clac ! Clarke referma le coffre du monospace de Bellamy. Le coffre était enfin chargé, ça n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir et il avait fallut jouer au Tetris pour réussir à faire rentrer les affaires de tout le monde. Entre l'ordinateur de Raven, les packs de bières de Jasper ainsi que le matériel de camping, tout ceci c'était révélé être un vrai casse-tête. La blonde pris une grande inspiration de l'air doux qu'apportait la brise du mois de Mai, voilà 3 mois que l'équipe préparait sans relâche le road trip et ils y étaient enfin. Le jour J. Le groupe était un peu trop nombreux pour partir à une voiture, ils prenaient donc 2 voiture. Celle de Bellamy et celle de Lexa. Les deux voitures étaient pleine à craquer. 6 dans la voiture de Bellamy et 2 dans la voiture de Lexa qui ne pouvait pas accueillir plus de passagers étant donné que même la banquette arrière était occupée par des sacs.  
Clarke avança vers l'avant de la voiture pour retrouver le reste du groupe. Tout le monde était autour du capot de la voiture de Bellamy sur lequel était étalé une carte des USA. Un tracé au marqueur rouge partait de New-York et passait par plusieurs villes. 3 mois pour engloutir des milliers de kilomètres de bitume et visiter plusieurs villes. Monty, Lexa et Bellamy qui étaient tout les 3 penchés sur la carte se redressèrent d'un seul mouvement. Monty pris la parole en regardant les deux propriétaires des voitures.

\- Ok, du coup, vous avez tout les deux compris par où on doit passer ? De toute façon, on aura une carte par voiture et puis on a nos portables au cas où l'un de vous se perd. On sort de Manhattan et ensuite vous suivez l'itinéraire. On a pas beaucoup de route à faire aujourd'hui, Baltimore n'est qu'à 4H de route !

Les deux approuvèrent d'un signe de tête affirmatif. Un bruit de cannette de bière se fit entendre, le groupe d'amis tournèrent tous la tête en direction du bruit. Jasper s'arrêta dans son mouvement alors qu'il s'apprêtait à boire. Il haussa alors les épaules.

\- Hé, vous vous êtes tous plaint parce que j'ai pris trop de bières, je me contente tout simplement de réduire le stock pour faire plus de place ! Vous pourriez me remercier, je rend service à notre communauté.  
\- Je vais t'aider, tu me fais de la peine à boire seul.

Raven rigola et attrapa une cannette dans la glacière qui se trouvait aux pieds de Jasper. Les deux amis trinquèrent avant d'embarquer à l'arrière du monospace de Bellamy. Monty replia la carte tranquillement et la glissa ensuite dans la poche arrière de son jean. Le jeune homme se tourna ensuite vers le reste du groupe.

\- Bien, qui veut monter avec Lexa jusqu'à Baltimore ? On va rouler en non-stop, il n'y a pas beaucoup de route. On devrait pouvoir tout faire d'un coup.  
\- Moi je monte avec Lincoln, donc on va aller avec Bellamy !

Sans attendre la moindre réponse, Octavia attrapa Lincoln par le bras et l'entraîna vers le monospace. Monty se tourna alors vers Clarke en haussa les sourcils. La blonde lui adressa un léger sourire et lui fit signe de monter dans le monospace.

\- Je vais monter avec Lexa, ça nous permettra de discuter un peu. Ca fait longtemps !  
\- Ok !  
\- Je te dis à tout à l'heure alors.

Bellamy déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Clarke avant de se diriger vers sa voiture dans laquelle tout le monde s'étaient déjà entassé telle des sardines. Avant même de démarrer, la voiture bougeait dans tout les sens. Visiblement Raven et Jasper avaient prévu de mettre l'ambiance jusqu'à Baltimore. Bellamy et Monty qui étaient installé à l'avant venaient d'exploser de rire. L'ambiance du monospace avaient des airs de départ en vacances pour le plus grand plaisir de tout le monde. Finalement, un claquement de portière sortis Clarke de sa contemplation, elle se retourna alors vers la voiture de Lexa. La brune baissa sa vitre et se pencha en abaissant ses lunettes de soleil.

\- Bon, tu montes Blondie ?

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel avant d'embarquer dans la voiture. Elle boucla sa ceinture et finalement le convoi pris la direction de Manhattan pour y récupérer l'autoroute en direction de Baltimore. L'ambiance dans la berline de Lexa était clairement différente de celle du monospace, on aurait put y entendre une mouche voler. Lexa, qui supportait difficilement le silence, se pencha vers l'autoradio pour l'allumer. Lets get it on de Marvin Gaye recouvrit alors le silence, Clarke sentit alors Lexa se crisper sur le volant. La brune n'attendit pas quelques secondes de plus avant d'éteindre l'autoradio. Clarke se racla la gorge histoire de s'empêcher d'exploser de rire. La situation devenait de plus en plus gênante. Finalement, elle explosa de rire. Entre deux fou rire, elle tenta d'établir le contacte avec la conductrice.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée Lexa mais.. Tu veux essayer de combler le blanc mais.. Enfin.. Il fallait que ce soit cette musique qui passe à la radio ! C'est beaucoup trop épic.  
\- Hé.. Je ne te permet pas de te moquer de moi Griffin !

Lexa pris un air renfrogné en fronçant les sourcils. Clarke put voir ses doigts resserrer leur étreintes sur le volant de la berline. La blonde soupira légèrement et observa le capot de la berline engloutir le bitume. Les minutes passèrent dans le silence. Le silence était tellement pesant que aucune des deux jeunes femmes n'osaient le rompre. Elles étaient déjà à mi-chemin vers Baltimore lorsque Clarke se décida enfin à prendre la parole, ce silence pesant commençait à l'agacer. Qu'est-ce que Lexa avait bien en tête ? Quel était son problème ? Pourquoi ne parlait-elle pas ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lexa ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Ben tu parles pas, même pas de petite discussion concernant la pluie et le beau temps, rien. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
\- Tu me demandes sérieusement ce qu'il se passe ?

La brune détacha son regard quelques secondes pour poser ses prunelles vertes dans celle de Clarke. Cette dernière haussa les sourcils en soutenant le regard de la brune. De quoi parlait-elle ? Pourquoi ce ton agressif ? Lexa leva les yeux au ciel et soupira bruyamment.

\- Clarke, sérieusement ? Tu joues encore au petit jeu du « j'avais trop bus » ? Je suis désolée mais je ne peux plus passer au-dessus de tout ça. Un jour ou l'autre, il faudra que tu affrontes la vérité. Alors s'il te plait, n'essayes pas de parler de la pluie ou du beau temps avec moi, d'accord ? On fait certes ce roadtrip ensemble mais ce n'est pas pour toi que je suis venu.  
\- Woh.. Lexa je..  
\- Non. Ca suffit. Stop, la conversation s'arrête là. Il nous reste encore 1H de route, la musique comblera le vide.

Avant même que Clarke ait le temps de reprendre la parole, la brune se pencha vers l'autoradio et augmenta le volume assez haut de manière à rendre impossible toute sorte de conversation. La blonde fit une grimace et s'enfonça dans son siège en soupirant. De quoi parlait Lexa ? Certes les soirées alcoolisés étaient loin d'être quelque chose d'inconnu pour Clarke mais qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ? La blonde avait-elle eut un comportement blessant à l'égard de Lexa ? Elle soupira à nouveau et se mordilla la lèvre inférieur de manière nerveuse.  
18H30. La mer se laissait enfin apercevoir à l'horizon, le soleil continuait de décliner paresseusement dans le ciel. Le portable de Clarke qui vibra la sortit de sa torpeur. Elle l'attrapa de manière à lire le SMS qu'elle venait de recevoir. La blonde baissa le volume de l'autoradio de manière à se faire entendre de la conductrice qui lui lança un regard en biais.

\- C'est Monty. On doit prendre la prochaine sortie d'autoroute.  
\- D'accord.

Comme prévue, la berline s'engagea pour prendre la dernière sortie d'autoroute. En quelques minutes, les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent dans la campagne de Baltimore à longer le bord de mer. Le ciel était orange et les derniers rayons de soleil se reflétaient dans l'eau de mer. Un peu plus loin sur la route, les yeux bleus de Clarke se posèrent sur le monospace de Bellamy qui était garé sur un petit parking à côté d'une plage déserte. La berline se gara à côté du monospace. A peine la voiture s'était-elle arrêté que Clarke en sortait. 4H de route dans un silence quasiment total, c'était épuisant. Elle s'étira en baillant et s'avança vers le reste du groupe.  
Les portières du monospace étaient toute ouverte et Clarke put apercevoir Jasper et Raven endormis à l'arrière du véhicule. Elle esquissa un léger sourire et s'avança vers Bellamy, Octavia, Lincoln et Monty qui observaient l'océan qui s'étendaient face à eux. Monty fût le premier a se tourner vers Clarke lorsqu'elle arriva derrière eux.

\- On pensait faire un feu de camp et dormir sur la plage pour ce soir. Ca vous va ?

Le jeune homme se pencha un peu sur le côté de manière à voir la réaction de Lexa qui hocha la tête en lui adressant un sourire.

\- Ce sera parfait !  
\- Très bien, sortons les tentes et ce dont nous avons besoin alors !

Rapidement le groupe se mit au travail et au bout d'1H, le campement était installé et le feu de camp prêt à être allumé. Des glacières pleine de boissons étaient disposé à côté des tentes montées ainsi que de quoi faire des grillades. Tout avait été prévu pour que la première soirée se passe en dehors de la ville sans que le groupe n'ait à faire un crochet dans un supermarché.

La soirée allait bon train, tout le monde vaquait à ses occupations. Clarke et Bellamy étaient installé près du feu, enroulé dans une couverture et installé face à l'eau. Le garçon déposa un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme.

\- La route s'est bien passé avec Lexa ?  
\- Oui, oui. Tout s'est bien passé.

Oui, Clarke venait de mentir sans hésitation à Bellamy. Elle préférait rester silencieuse sur son altercation avec Lexa. Inutile d'alerter le jeune homme et de compromettre l'ambiance du voyage. Avant toute chose, Clarke voulait savoir de quoi parlait Lexa. Elle comptait bien éclairer tout ça. Il lui restait donc 3 mois pour éclaircir ce mystère. Lorsque Bellamy vint fourrer son visage dans les cheveux de Clarke, la jeune femme releva la tête légèrement. En balayant du regard le campement, ses yeux croisèrent les yeux verts de Lexa qui soutint son regard durant quelques instants avant de le détourner vers l'océan d'un air mal à l'aise.

[ _Lostboycrow - Love won't sleep._ ]


	3. Chapitre 2 - Blues Fest

_Coucou tout le monde ! Alors voici un chapitre long, beaucoup plus long que ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire mais j'avais envie que vous ayez tout les événements d'un coup. D'habitude, j'aime vous donner les informations lentement mais là, j'avais bien envie de tout vous servir sur un plateau d'argent ! Bon, c'est peut-être pour me faire pardonner du fait que je risque de pas pouvoir poster 2 chapitres cette semaine et la semaine prochaine puisque je pars en Ecosse (à Glasgow pour les curieux) en vacances ! Je vais quand même essayer de prendre le temps de vous poster les chapitres ! Dans tout les cas, pas d'inquiétude si vous n'avez pas de chapitre en début de semaine prochaine, je ne vous aurai pas abandonné ! :)_  
 _Pour la piqûre de rappel, j'envisage de poster un chapitre le Mardi et un chapitre le Jeudi !_  
 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous et à toutes ! Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me mettre votre avis dans les commentaires et on se dit à la prochaine pour le chapitre 3 ! Des bisous !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2. - Blues Fest.**

La brise marine vint chatouiller le bout du nez de Lexa qui fronça les sourcils dans son sommeil. Elle voulut se tourner pour se protéger du vent et tenta d'attraper sa couverture pour se couvrir mais à la place de trouver sa couverture, elle trouva seulement du sable. La brune se décida alors à ouvrir les yeux et remarqua alors qu'elle s'était endormis sur la plage. A côté d'elle se trouvait Jasper, Raven et Monty qui dormaient tous à poings fermés. La jeune femme se redressa de manière à s'asseoir dans le sable. Sa tête lui semblait être lourde, si lourde qu'elle avait du mal à la tenir droite. Voilà bien longtemps que la brune n'avait pas eut une telle gueule de bois. La brune tentait d'inspirer à fond sans faire trop de bruit, elle ne se sentait pas vraiment bien. Un des effet néfaste de la tequila sur le corps de Lexa : Le lendemain lui était généralement fatal.  
Soudain, la jeune femme ne put contenir plus longtemps l'alien grandissant dans son estomac. Elle se leva d'un bond et courut un peu à l'écart du campement pour.. Y rendre les restes de la soirée de la veille. Elle toussota en se tenant les cheveux et se redressa en grimaçant tout en se tenant le ventre. Lexa sentit un regard insistant sur elle à quelques mètres. Bellamy l'observait en haussant les sourcils, le jeune homme s'avança vers elle et prenant bien soin de contourner l'endroit dans le sable où Lexa venait de rejeter la tequila de la veille.

\- Hé ben.. Ca va ?  
\- Ca va.. Ca va mieux dirons nous.. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais toi ?  
\- J'étais partis courir. J'élimine l'alcool comme ça de mon système, c'est plus sein pour le corps.

Si la mâchoire de Lexa avait put se décrocher, elle serait tombé dans le sable pour partir à l'autre bout du pays. Sérieusement, le mec faisait un footing un lendemain de soirée ? Il était quoi ? Monsieur parfait ? Lexa fit une petite grimace et fourra ses mains dans les poches de son sweat après avoir rabattu la capuche sur sa tête. Elle fit alors demi-tour pour se diriger vers le campement, Bellamy la dépassa en petite foulé. Quelques secondes après, Lexa avait enfin rejoint le campement. Tout le monde dormait encore, il était seulement 8H30 du matin. La brune observa Bellamy se faire un thé vert ainsi qu'un petit déjeuner équilibré. Le jeune homme lui proposa à plusieurs reprise de lui faire la même chose.

\- Je te promet, ça te ferait vraiment du bien.  
\- Je préfère pas. Mais merci.

Alors que Bellamy tournait le dos à Lexa tout en continuant de préparer son thé vert, la jeune femme le regarda d'un air dégoûté. Parfois, elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi Clarke était avec ce type. Il était tout l'opposé de la blonde : sportif, droit dans ses actions et il adorait l'autorité. Et pour couronner le tout, le type est un flic. Lexa soupira et attrapa une bouteille de vodka qui trainait à côté d'une chaise de camping. Soigner le mal par le mal, c'était la devise de la jeune femme. Elle prit une grande inspiration et but une longue gorgée de vodka en grimaçant.  
Lexa ne vit pas le temps passer, la vodka altérait sa perception du temps qui passe. Au fur et à mesure que la matinée avançait, le reste du groupe émergeait. Octavia et Lincoln furent les premiers à sortir de leur tente, Octavia arborait une mine de déterré alors que Lincoln avait des allures de princesse tout droit sortit du salon de maquillage. Certains semblaient mieux absorber le contre coup de la soirée que d'autres.

Vers 13H, tout le monde avaient plus ou moins émergés. Jasper avait son masque de ski fixé sur le nez, il ne parlait pas et semblait lutter à chaque seconde pour ne pas succomber à la gueule de bois. Clarke avait été une des dernière à se lever et le réveil avait été on ne peut plus difficile. Plusieurs fois Bellamy avait tenté de venir la réveiller avec un thé vert dans les mains et plusieurs fois, Clarke l'avait envoyé balader sans prendre de pincettes. Parfois, son petit ami l'agaçait dans son comportement. Il voulait être gentil avec elle mais c'était trop dans certaines situation. La blonde n'avait pas toujours envie d'être sage, de se lever avant midi, de boire du thé vert tout les matins et de manger des choses diététique tout les jours. Parfois, elle avait envie de se lever à 16H, manger un fast-food et passer la journée au lit devant une série. C'était ça la vie, être imprévisible. Son discours aurait put en étonner plus d'un. Après tout, la jeune femme étudiait pour devenir médecin, comment un médecin pouvait-il rêver de désordre dans sa vie ? Le métier qu'apprenait Clarke était parfois si exigeant en termes d'organisation que, dans sa vie privée, elle avait besoin de désordre. Elle avait besoin de se défouler. Mais ça, elle n'en avait parlé à personne.

\- Alors t'en penses quoi ?  
\- Hein ?

Clarke qui fixait le sable depuis une durée indéterminée fut tiré de sa torpeur par Raven qui claquait des doigts devant ses yeux. La brune battit des cils un instant et fronça les sourcils avant de relever la tête, plusieurs regards interrogatifs étaient tournés vers elle. Elle ouvrit et ferma la bouche à plusieurs reprises avant qu'un son ne sorte de sa bouche. Elle était déstabilisé. Bellamy prit alors la parole.

\- On pensait aller faire quelques courses, visiter le musée d'arts et puis ce soir, on pourrait rester ici puisqu'il y a le Blues Fest qui commence. Ce serait l'occasion de visiter la ville. Peut-être qu'on trouvera un endroit où dormir et sinon, il y a des plages assez proches du centre ville.  
\- Le musée d'arts ?  
\- Il y a une exposition d'art océanien, Lincoln aimerait y aller.  
\- Ouais. Ouais, ok, pas de soucis.  
\- Très bien ! Bon aller, on remballe, on remet tout ça dans les voitures et puis on est partit pour le centre de Baltimore !

Cette fois-ci, ranger les affaires dans les coffres fût étrangement plus simple. En moins de 30 minutes tout était parfaitement rangé dans les voitures et tout le monde était prêt pour le départ ou presque, Lexa était imbibé de vodka. Elle ne pouvait donc pas conduire sa voiture jusqu'au centre ville.

\- Oh aller, ça va quoi ! Y'a genre 5 kilomètres à faire !  
\- Non Lexa, tu peux pas conduire.  
\- Oh ça va super-flic, détends toi deux minutes !

Lexa vint donner une pichenette dans le nez de Bellamy qui se tenait face à elle, les bras croisés et l'air contrarié. Il prit une grande inspiration lorsque la brune lui donna une pichenette. Sans s'énerver et toujours d'un ton indifférent, il se tourna vers le reste du groupe qui avait des allures de stars hollywoodiennes : tout le monde portait des lunettes de soleil.

\- Raven, tu peux conduire ?  
\- Ouais, ouais. J'ai pensé à prendre mon permis.  
\- Très bien. Contente toi de me suivre, on va pas se garer loin.

C'est sans ajouter un mot que le brun fit signe à tout le monde de monter dans les voitures. Le petit groupe s'exécuta sans broncher. Tout le monde avait bien trop la gueule de bois pour contre dire Bellamy. Même Lexa monta côté passager de sa voiture sans rien ajouter. Les moteurs démarrèrent au quart de tour et les voitures prirent la direction du centre-ville de Baltimore.  
Alors que le monospace était arrêté à un feu rouge, Clarke se tourna légèrement vers Bellamy. Le jeune homme n'avait pas décroché un mot de toute la route.

\- Bell.. Ca va ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Je sais que tu es contrarié.  
\- Je n'apprécie pas la façon dont Lexa m'a parlé. Cette fille à un problème avec l'autorité.  
\- Mais non..  
\- Alors c'est quoi son problème à ton avis ?  
\- Je pense qu'elle à simplement trop bu.  
\- Elle est facile celle-là.

Le jeune homme soupira d'un air agacé. Ils arrivèrent donc en centre-ville après environ 15/20 minutes de route. Les deux voitures se garèrent sur un parking gratuit et tout le monde posa pied à terre. Le petit groupe se dirigea vers une épicerie de quartier afin d'acheter le nécessaire pour se nourrir dans la journée ainsi que pour le lendemain. Faire des courses pour 8 personnes se révélait assez compliqué. Il fallait tenir compte des goûts et envie de chacun. Une fois les courses rangées dans les glacières des voitures, le groupe d'amis se rassembla en cercle. Monty, qui allait mieux après avoir mangé le déjeuner, pris la parole.

\- Ok les enfants, on va faire le musée. Essayez d'être sage, on voudrait pas se faire mettre dehors ?  
\- On est toujours sage Monty, tu le sais bien !  
\- Je parle surtout pour toi Octavia Blake.  
\- Pff !

La brune leva les yeux au ciel, le reste du groupe explosa de rire et Lincoln la prit contre lui en rigolant. Tout le monde savait à quel point la jeune femme avait dût mal à tenir en place dans un espace confiné.  
Le musée était quasiment désert, les vacances scolaires n'avaient pas encore commencé et puis nous étions en pleine semaine. Ce n'était pas vraiment une période de boum économique pour le musée. Les salles s'enchaînaient et le groupe semblait marcher d'un bon pas de manière à atteindre le plus vite possible la salle d'art océanien. Certes, ils étaient venu pour ça mais Clarke ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer la collection de peintures post-impressionistes dont disposait le musée. Des œuvres de Matisse, Van Gogh et même Picasso trônaient sur les murs. La blonde était resté scotché devant un tableau de Matisse. Le tableau s'intitulait « Nu bleu », le tableau apaisait un peu la gueule de bois de Clarke si bien que la jeune femme se laissa tomber sur la banquette du musée qui se trouvait face au tableau. Elle resta là, sans rien dire et ne s'inquiéta même pas de ne plus voir son groupe d'amis. Ils se retrouveront à la sortie.  
Une personne s'installa à côté de Clarke, cette présence interpella la jeune femme qui tourna discrètement la tête vers la silhouette installé à côté d'elle. C'était Lexa. La blonde haussa les sourcils sans détacher son regard de Lexa. De son côté, la brune avait ses prunelles vertes rivés sur la toile face à elle.

\- Alors, t'aimes bien ?  
\- J'aime bien quoi ?  
\- Bah l'art, tout ces trucs là.  
\- Oui, j'aime bien. Ca me détend.  
\- Hum.. Ca te détend ?  
\- Oui, je trouve ça reposant. C'est.. C'est comme si ça faisait taire le brouhaha incessant de la vie. Tu vois de quoi je parle ?  
\- Pas vraiment, non. J'ai ça pour faire taire la vie moi.

La brune agita alors une petite flasque sous le nez de Clarke. Cette dernière attrapa la flasque en soupirant, elle l'ouvrit et renifla légèrement le contenu : vodka. Sans même lui laisser le temps de commenter, Lexa attrapa la flasque et en but une gorgée.

\- Sois tu bois, sois tu te tais. A prendre ou à laisser.  
\- Tu ferais mieux de ralentir sur l'alcool Lexa.

En total contradiction avec ces paroles, Clarke attrapa la flasque et en bus une longue gorgée. Elle grimaça en secouant la tête avant que la chaleur de la vodka de l'enveloppe. Elle frissonna et rendit la flasque à son amie avant de reposer son regard sur la toile. La blonde soupira.

\- Tu sais, c'est pas parce que je comprend pas ce que tu appelles le « brouhaha incessant de la vie » que je veux pas que tu m'expliques.

Clarke sentit le regard vert de Lexa peser sur elle. La blonde se sentit obligé de se tourner à nouveau vers Lexa pour soutenir ce regard. Elle ne comprenait pas toujours le comportement de Lexa, un coup elle la repoussait et un coup elle se montrait ouverte à la discussion. Clarke prit le temps de réfléchir, il ne fallait pas froisser la brune qui risquait de se braquer au moindre mot de travers. La blonde prit une grande inspiration et parla lentement en choisissant bien ses mots.

\- Tu sais Lexa.. Je.. Je comprend pas bien ton comportement, hier tu ne voulais pas qu'on discute et maintenant, tu es ouverte à la discussion. D'autant plus que c'est une discussion assez personnelle enfin je..  
\- T'emballes pas Griffin, tu vas faire surchauffer ton petit cerveau. J'ai juste décidé d'être gentille avec toi aujourd'hui. C'est tout. Ma gentillesse prend d'ailleurs fin maintenant. Si tu veux être mon compagnon de beuverie pour ce soir, pas de soucis. Mais pas de discussion larmoyante sur la vie, c'est fatiguant finalement.

En deux secondes, la brune était debout et quittait la salle d'exposition pour rejoindre le reste du groupe. Elle avait manqué de justesse de se faire coincer à son propre jeu par Clarke. Lexa serra les dents en s'éloignant un peu plus loin dans le musée tout en suivant les panneaux « Océanie ». Vivement que le groupe sorte de ce musée, Lexa avait l'impression de marcher sur des œufs. Elle comptait sur l'ambiance du festival du soirée même pour détendre tout le monde ou du moins, sa relation avec le couple Bellarke.  
Au bout de quelques heures de visite, le groupe d'amis sortit enfin du musée. Clarke les attendait tranquillement devant l'entrée. Lorsque ses amis s'avancèrent vers elle, la jeune femme se leva du banc où elle était assise. Après un rapide coup d'oeil à sa montre, elle siffla.

\- Il est déjà 18H30. On ferait mieux de se diriger vers l'endroit où se passe le Blues Fest ? J'ai regardé les groupes qui jouent cette année, j'aimerai bien assister à quelques concerts si vous êtes d'accord !  
\- On est là pour ça, autant profiter des festivités !

Clarke esquissa un sourire face à la réflexion de Raven. La jeune femme avait son petit caractère qui était parfois explosif mais elle savait mettre l'ambiance et mettre tout le monde à l'aise. Rapidement le groupe se retrouva dans l'hyper-centre de Baltimore. Plusieurs groupes jouaient dans la rue sur de petites scènes improvisées et une grande scène avait été installé sur la place principale du quartier. L'ambiance était bonne enfant et l'alcool coulait à flot aux buvettes installées à tout les coins de rue. Clarke sortit un flyer du festival qu'on lui avait donné à l'entrée, il y avait les horaires de passage des différents groupes invités le soir même.

\- Donc.. Ce soir, on a Hussy Hicks, Mike Love, The Cat Empire et tout une longue liste d'autres groupes. Sachant que nous n'avons pas tous les même goûts musicaux, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
\- On peut se suivre et on verra bien comment se déroule la soirée, on est là pour passer du temps tous ensemble !  
\- Moi ça me va.

Bellamy et Jasper semblaient tomber d'accord sur l'organisation de la soirée. Clarke se contenta alors d'approuver d'un signe de tête.  
22H30, la plus part des membres de la bande d'amis étaient alcoolisés, voir très alcoolisé. Notamment Lexa qui avait un peu de mal à tenir debout, c'était Lincoln qui l'aidait à marcher en rigolant. Le groupe ne s'était pas séparé de la soirée et l'ambiance un peu tendue du matin s'était évaporée.  
00H, les joues de Clarke étaient rougies par l'alcool qui commençait à lui monter à la tête. Bell' et Octavia étaient parti s'acheter quelque chose à manger à un stand de confiseries et Clarke avait décidé de leur fausser compagnie. L'alcool avait tendance à booster le côté aventurier de la jeune femme et c'est donc sans s'inquiéter quelle partie à la découverte des rues de Baltimore. Au détour d'une ruelle, elle aperçut deux silhouettes familières assises parterre entrain de s'esclaffer de rire. Elle s'approcha et découvrit Lincoln et Lexa, mort de rire en observant la foule. La jeune femme s'accroupit alors à leur niveau tentant de capter leur regards perdu dans le vague.

\- Ca va ?

Finalement, le regard vert et brumeux de Lexa se posa dans celui de Clarke. Avant de dire quoique ce soit, la brune explosa de rire. Elle attrapa une mèche de cheveux de Clarke et l'observa avec fascination l'espace d'un instant. Lexa secoua la tête comme pour chasser la brume de son esprit, elle reposa donc son regard dans celui de Clarke.

\- Héééé ! Clarke ! Désolée, mon esprit se disperse vraiment facilement ce soir. C'est Lincoln, il a ramené un truc de chez lui, c'est génial ! G-E-N-I-A-L ! Faut que t'essayes ! Viens avec nous, tu vas voir, c'est super !

Le regard bleu de Clarke se détacha de Lexa pour se poser sur Lincoln qui lui tendait une cigarette roulé. Elle haussa les sourcils en l'attrapant. Tout ses cours de toxicologie de la fac lui revinrent en tête. Elle avait vu des patients sur qui ce genre de produit avaient eut des répercutions catastrophique. La blonde fit une petite moue.

\- Bon.. On ne vit qu'une fois. J'arrive.

Elle s'installa parterre à côté de Lexa, observa une dernière fois la cigarette d'un air dubitatif puis elle tira dessus. Clarke laissa la fumée toxique entrer dans ses poumons puis la recracha doucement dans les airs en basculant la tête en arrière. La notion du temps devint ensuite quelque chose de très abstrait pour la jeune femme, elle n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps la drogue avait mis pour agir mais cela lui avait parut être incroyablement rapide. Autour d'elle, c'était comme si tout le monde bougeait au ralentis, les lumières brillaient de milles feu, les cheveux de Lexa qui se trouvait à côté d'elle semblaient si soyeux et doux. Doux comme de la soie. La jeune femme passa une main dans les cheveux de sa voisine qui explosa de rire à leur contacte. Plusieurs fois, une sonnerie de téléphone lointaine parvint aux oreilles de Clarke qui ne réagissait cependant pas. Ce devait être un téléphone dans la foule, quelque part, sur une autre planète. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de son ressort. Elle s'en fichait complètement en fait, elle voulait vivre l'instant présent. Oublier le passé mais aussi le futur.

\- Elle est où ? Octavia ?! Tu sais où ils sont ?!  
\- Bell'.. Calme toi, elle doit pas être bien loin.  
\- Ca fait 3 heures qu'on la cherche ! 3 HEURES OCTAVIA !  
\- On va la retrouver, elle ne doit pas être toute seule. Lexa et Lincoln sont sûrement avec elle.

Bellamy poussa un grognement agacé. Il retroussa d'un air nerveux les manches de son sweat et laissa son regard vagabonder dans la foule. Il était 4H du matin, ça faisait 3 heures qu'il cherchait Clarke dans les rues de Baltimore. 3 heures qu'elle lui avait faussé compagnie et 3 heures qu'il se faisait un sang d'encre. Le jeune homme commençait à perdre patience, il s'inquiétait et l'inquiétude avait tendance à le rendre impulsif. Bellamy marchait au hasard dans les rues de Baltimore, il les vit enfin. Tout les trois, affalé contre un mur et assis à même le sol. Le jeune homme poussa un soupire de soulagement et s'approcha du groupe. Cependant, plus Bellamy s'approchait, plus la scène qu'il voyait faisait monter la colère en lui.


	4. Chapitre 3 - Turbulence

_Coucou les amis ! Ce chapitre vous est directement envoyé de l'aéroport d'Amsterdam ! Comme certains me l'avaient demandé, voici quelques réponses concernant le comportement "alcoolique" de Lexa. On en apprend un peu plus sur le passé de certains mais aussi sur le fond des autres. Les choses se corsent un peu sur certaines amitiés mais d'autres se construisent. N'hésitez pas à me partager vos émotions les plus folles dans les commentaires, je vous dis à Mardi pour le chapitre 4 !_  
 _Le personnel de bord vous souhaite une agréable lecture ! ;)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3. - Turbulence.**

Clarke s'était doucement laissé tomber sur le côté et, par le plus grand des hasards bien évidemment, sa tête avait attérrit sur les jambes de Lexa. La blonde était donc couché à même le sol, la tête installé sur les jambes de Lexa qui se contentait de jouer avec les mèches blondes de la jeune femme tout en l'observant silencieusement. Clarke continuait de soutenir le regard vert de Lexa, un échange silencieux avait lieu entre les deux jeunes femmes. Tout était calme autour d'elles, le brouhaha de la foule était lointain de temps en temps Clarke percevait un son de guitare ou de batterie mais rien de bien distinct. Clarke avait l'impression que le temps s'était figé afin de lui laisser l'occasion de profiter de chaque micro seconde de calme qui s'offrait à elle et à Lexa. Elle avait d'ailleurs l'impression que Lexa s'approchait de plus en plus puisqu'à présent quelques mèches de cheveux de la brune venait lui chatouiller le visage. Une sorte de sourire béat avait élu domicile sur les lèvres de la blonde, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour ces grands yeux verts qui s'approchaient de plus en plus, ces lèvres pulpeuses qui semblaient lui parler. Mais aucun son n'en sortait. Le visage de Lexa était de plus en plus proche de celui de Clarke, la jeune femme sentit comme une boule se former dans son estomac. Elle n'était pas malade, elle se sentait parfaitement bien. D'ailleurs, elle ne s'était jamais aussi bien sentie. Si elle avait dût qualifier la sensation qu'elle avait dans le ventre s'était.. Des papillons ? Oui, elle ne rêvait pas. Elle avait bien des papillons dans le ventre. Son sourire béat s'étendit un peu plus sur ses lèvres et..

\- CLAAAAARKE !

Le hurlement rauque que venait de pousser Bellamy dans la rue interpella quelques passants et principalement Lexa qui releva vivement la tête en direction du cri. Elle vit alors le jeune homme arriver telle une furie, un psychopathe en pleine crise de démence. Honnêtement, les adjectifs manquait à la jeune femme pour décrire l'état dans lequel Bellamy se trouvait. Il était suivit de près par Octavia, Raven, Monty et Jasper qui semblaient tous horrifié face au comportement de Bellamy. Lexa ne comprenait pas vraiment, la drogue ralentissait son temps de réaction. C'est pour quoi la jeune femme mit un certain temps avant de comprendre que Bellamy était littéralement entrain de trainer Clarke parterre. Il la trainait par le poignet pendant que la jeune femme se débattait de toutes ses forces en criant. Dans la bataille, Bellamy se prit une gifle monumentale de la part de la jeune femme. Cependant, la gifle n'eut pas pour effet de lui remettre les idées en place. Bien au contraire, il resserra son étreinte sur le poignet de Clarke.

\- LACHE MOI BELLAMY ! MAIS LACHE MOI !  
\- NON, HORS DE QUESTION ! ON RENTRE A NEW-YORK !  
\- MAIS T'ES PAS BIEN ! LACHE MOI, TU ME FAIS MAL !

Lexa resta là, assise, l'air impuissante. Durant quelques secondes, qui lui parurent être des heures, elle eut l'impression de revenir 10 ans en arrière. Devant les yeux de la jeune femme se déroulait une scène à laquelle elle avait assisté bien trop de fois. Un homme battant une femme. SON père battant SA mère. Bellamy battant Clarke. La brune serra la mâchoire et ferma les poings. C'était comme si cette vision venait d'éliminer toute trace de drogue dans son système. Finalement Clarke réussit à s'extirper de la poigne de Bellamy, elle se releva en se tenant le poignet. Poignet sur lequel grandissait à vue d'oeil un bleu. La vision de ce bleu fût la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, Lexa vit rouge.  
D'un mouvement souple, la jeune femme se retrouva sur ses deux pieds. Elle s'avança vivement vers Bellamy et lui assèna un coup de pied sec à l'arrière du genoux. Le coup fut si brutalement qu'un léger craquement se fit entendre au niveau de l'articulation. Bellamy laissa échapper un cri et posa un genou à terre. Il se tourna alors vers Lexa, le regard plein de haine.

\- TOI !

Le jeune homme se releva pour se jeter sur Lexa mais avant même qu'il n'est le temps de se relever, Lincoln l'attrapa par le col pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Pour ne rien arranger à cette situation déjà très délicate, Lexa cracha aux pieds de Bellamy avec dédain. Le colosse n'eut aucun mal à retenir son ami. Lincoln n'était pas du genre à beaucoup s'exprimer mais cette fois-ci, il fit part de son point de vue d'un ton calme et posé.

\- Très bien. Tout le monde à beaucoup trop bus. Exceptionnellement on va faire deux groupes. Les filles, vous prenez Clarke. Quant à Jasper, Monty et moi, on s'occupe de Bellamy. On discutera de tout ça demain matin lorsque vous aurez tous eut une bonne nuit de sommeil et que les esprits se seront calmés. Rendez-vous au campement.

Sans attendre la moindre réponse, le jeune homme releva Bellamy à la force d'un seul bras et il le poussa en avant pour l'obliger à se diriger vers les voitures et le campement. Bellamy se retourna pour lancer un dernier regard noir à Lexa qui le lui rendit.  
Raven et Octavia étaient resté un peu en retrait, les bras croisés. Elles avaient observés la scène silencieusement mais Lexa savait parfaitement ce qu'elles pensaient. Bellamy avait dépassé une limite, le genre de limite que personne ne franchit avec un(e) ami(e) ou un(e) petit(e)-ami(e). La brune se tourna alors vers Clarke qui s'était laissé tomber sur le sol en sanglots. La blonde avait les poings serrés et les yeux rivés sur le sol. Lexa s'approcha un peu d'elle et posa une main sur l'épaule de Clarke cependant la blonde bougea vivement l'épaule pour faire comprendre à Lexa qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on la touche.

\- Clarke..

Pas de réponse.

\- Clarke.. S'il te plait, viens. On rentre.  
\- Non.  
\- Si Clarke, on peut pas rester ici toute la nuit. On va rentrer et..

La blonde se décida finalement à se lever sans laisser le temps à Lexa de finir sa phrase. Clarke passa devant Lexa en la bousculant légèrement. Octavia suivit Clarke du regard, la blonde s'éloignait sans attendre le reste du groupe. Elle fit alors silencieusement signe à Raven qu'elle accompagnait Clarke. Lexa était resté planté au milieu de la ruelle, les bras ballants et le visage sans expression. Elle se tourna alors vers Raven, le regard vide.

\- Allons nous coucher qu'on en finisse avec cette journée..

Raven emboîta alors silencieusement le pas à Lexa. Les deux jeunes femmes n'étaient pas vraiment les meilleures amies du monde mais elles avaient passé pas mal de bon moments ensemble. Pour Raven, c'était comme si Lexa faisait parti du décor. Elles ne se détestaient pas mais ne s'appréciaient pas plus que ça. Elles se contentaient d'être courtoise l'une avec l'autre. Après tout, elles avaient tout leurs amis en commun.

\- Lexa.. Tu sais que tu as fais la bonne chose ? Peut-être d'une manière un peu violente mais il fallait que quelqu'un l'arrête avant qu'il n'aille trop loin.  
\- Tu crois pas qu'il a déjà été trop loin ?

Lexa ne prenait même pas la peine de se tourner vers Raven pour lui parler. Ce n'était pas par manque de respect ou de considération. Elle était juste trop fatigué avoir une discussion droit dans les yeux. La brune soupira longuement et se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux. Peut-être avait-elle été trop violente dans ses gestes mais.. Il l'avait mérité non ? Les types qui battent leur copine méritent bien ça. Ce genre de types sont des ordures ambulantes. Le souvenir de la scène fit à nouveau se serrer les poings de Lexa.

\- Bellamy est quelqu'un de très protecteur avec Clarke.. Je sais bien que vous ne faisiez rien de mal mais..  
\- Mais ça excuse qu'il traite Clarke comme il l'a fait ?! Raven bon sang, ouvre les yeux ! Je sais que Bellamy est tel un super-héros à vos yeux mais ce qu'il a fait c'est.. C'est juste dégueulasse ! Seul un salop est capable de faire ça ! Ca commence comme ça et ensuite.. Ensuite..

La brune s'arrêta de marcher, elle agrippa son t-shirt au niveau de son cœur. Elle avait le souffle court, du mal à respirer. Lexa cherchait l'air en ouvrant la bouche. Elle essayait de déglutir sans succès, de sa main libre, elle agrippa fermement Raven pour se tenir à elle.

\- Ah.. J.. Pas.. Respirer.

Raven écarquilla alors les yeux en essayant de tenir comme elle pouvait la brune. Lexa était plus grande qu'elle. Elle l'aida donc à s'accroupir au sol et en fit de même pour être au même niveau que la blonde. Malgré la situation qui semblait alarmante, Raven garda un ton calme. Elle attrapa Lexa par les épaules pour l'obliger à la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Ok. Concentre toi, regarde moi dans les yeux. Lexa ! Regarde moi dans les yeux. C'est dans ta tête, c'est une crise d'angoisse. Tu dois te calmer. Respire à fond et doucement. C'est dans ta tête. Voilà.. Doucement.

Lexa suivit les instructions de la jeune femme. Rapidement, l'air entrait à nouveau dans ses poumons de manière normal. Elle ferma les yeux tout en continuant d'inspirer et d'expirer à fond. Un sourire satisfait s'afficha alors sur les lèvres de Raven, elle tapote légèrement l'épaule de Lexa et se redressa pour regarder d'un bout à l'autre de la rue. Il n'y avait pratiquement plus personne dans les rues de Baltimore et le jour commençait déjà à se lever. Raven reposa alors son regard couleur noisette sur Lexa.

\- Ca va mieux ?  
\- Oui.. Merci. Comment tu as sus ?  
\- Comment j'ai sus quoi ?  
\- Que c'était une crise d'angoisse ?  
\- Oh.. Ca..

Raven rigola légèrement d'un air gêné. Elle détourna le regard comme pour essayer de fuir la discussion mais clairement, Lexa n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire. C'était peut-être l'occasion d'entretenir un lien plus cordiale avec la jeune femme ? Raven prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer dans son explication.

\- Quand.. Quand Finn est décédé dans l'accident de voiture.. Je.. Je faisais des crises d'angoisses à l'hôpital lorsque j'étais en rééducation pour ma jambe. C'est débile, je sais. C'est lui qui est mort pas moi. Alors pourquoi angoisser d'être vivante ?

Un nouveau rire nerveux s'échappa des lèvres de Raven. Lexa l'avait écouté attentivement durant son explication et Raven était à présent gêné d'avoir le regard de Lexa braqué sur elle. Pour couper court à ce moment gênant, elle lui tendit la main en souriant.

\- Aller.. En route mauvaise troupe. Il est déjà tard ou tôt, dormir nous fera du bien après cette soirée mouvementé.  
\- Ouais.

Après ce moment d'intimité, les deux jeunes femmes rentrèrent jusqu'au campement dans le calme. L'une comme l'autre préféré marcher dans le silence. Il était 6H, Baltimore était calme et désert. Les deux jeunes femmes voulaient savourer ce moment de répit avant le lendemain qui s'annonçait terriblement mouvementé.

Une fois revenue au campement que le groupe avait installé sur une plage comme la veille, Lexa rentra dans sa tente. Elle avait les jambes lourdes, tout son corps lui semblait douloureux. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit l'entrée de la tente, elle découvrit Jasper étalé de tout son long dans la tente. Elle leva alors les yeux au ciel, il s'était encore trompé de tente. La brune était bien trop fatigué pour le virer de la tente, elle se contenta alors se glisser dans son duvet sans faire d'histoire. Alors qu'elle fermait enfin les yeux, la jeune femme sentit un bras se glisser autour d'elle et une main venir envelopper son sein. Lexa prit un air blasé.

\- Jasper, je sais que tu dors pas. Enlève ta main.  
\- Mais t'es pas triste ?  
\- Non.  
\- Oh.. Aller quoi.  
\- Tu veux que je te casse le bras ?  
\- J'aimerai en garder l'usage, il peut m'être utile pour mes futures conquêtes.  
\- Ew. J'ai pas besoin de ce genre de détails.  
\- Je sais que tu aimes ce genre de détails. Aller, bonne nuit karaté kid.

Jasper se tourna alors sur le côté, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Certains pourraient penser qu'il n'avait rien compris à quel point la situation était grave mais non, il avait parfaitement compris. Il savait juste qu'il était inutile d'en parler plus et que c'était toujours agréable de rigoler un coup avant de dormir. Il n'avait pas tord puisqu'après avoir entendu Lexa glousser légèrement puis soupirer, en tendant l'oreille, il pouvait entendre la respiration lente de la jeune femme. C'était signe qu'elle s'était endormis. Mission accomplie pour Jasper.


	5. Chapitre 4 - Rose

_Hi everyone ! Booon, un chapitre que je poste avec quelques heures de retard, j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas compte et que vous saurez l'apprécier à sa juste valeur ! Le ciel s'assombrit un peu plus pour notre petit groupe, espérons que le soleil revienne d'ici quelques chapitres ! Pour le prochain chapitre, je ne pense pas pouvoir le poster Jeudi/Vendredi puisque je reprend l'avion pour la France Vendredi après-midi ! Mais ne vous en faites pas, j'essayerai de vous le poster dans le week-end ! ;)_  
 _Comme d'habitude, je vous invite à me faire part de votre ressentis dans les commentaires ! Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à suivre cette fanfiction et sans vous, je ne continuerai pas de l'écrire ! Encore une fois, merci à vous tous ! On se dit à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! :)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4. - Rose.**

Clarke se redressa brusquement dans la tente. Son regard bleu parcourut la toile de tente d'un air paniqué, elle mit quelques instants avant de reprendre ses esprits et de réussir à calmer cette soudaine panique. Ses deux billes bleus se posèrent alors sur la personne endormie à côté d'elle : Octavia. La blonde ferma les yeux et posa sa main sur son front en poussant un soupire. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir un marteau piqueur dans la tête. Ce n'était pas la gueule de bois qui lui faisait le cadeau d'un mal de crâne du tonnerre mais plutôt les événements de la veille. Comment Clarke allait-elle bien pouvoir démêler la situation ? Lexa l'avait défendu, Bellamy l'avait malmené. Toute cette agitation donnait la migraine à la jeune femme. Elle se laissa alors retomber sur son oreiller en soupirant une nouvelle fois.

\- Ca va ?

La blonde tourna la tête vers la voix féminine qui venait de s'élever dans la tente. Octavia était tourné vers elle et elle l'observait d'un air soucieux. Octavia avait toujours été une excellente amie pour Clarke, elle était présente et savait décrypter les humeurs ou pensées de la jeune femme sans qu'elle n'ait vraiment besoin de s'exprimer sur le sujet. Clarke se tourna sur le côté de manière à pouvoir planter son regard dans celui de la brune.

\- Je sais pas ce que je vais faire Octavia.  
\- Je t'ai pas demandé ce que tu vas faire, je t'ai demandé comment tu vas.

Octavia fixait Clarke, les sourcils froncés. La blonde se tortilla de manière à se retrouver sur le dos, elle soupira longuement et leva les bras en l'air. Son regard se posa sur son poignet qui avait pris une teinte bleu dans la nuit. Qu'elle mouche avait piqué Bellamy pour qu'il réagisse d'une telle manière ? La jeune femme laissa ses bras retomber mollement sur son duvet. Elle parla alors d'une voix monotone.

\- Non. Ca va pas. Je comprend pas pourquoi Bellamy a réagit comme ça.  
\- Mon frère est un idiot. Un idiot impulsif et jaloux. La jalousie fait ressortir ce qu'il a de plus mauvais en lui.  
\- La jalousie ?  
\- Clarke, tu es une fille intelligente.. A ton avis, de quoi Bell' a t-il bien pu être jaloux hier soir ?

La blonde fronça les sourcils en observant le plafond de la tente, elle repensa alors à la soirée de la veille. Que s'était-il passé pour que Bellamy entre dans une colère noire ? La jeune femme se remémora chaque instant de la soirée avant de repenser soudainement aux yeux verts de Lexa qui étaient si proche d'elle au moment où Bellamy était intervenu. La jeune femme s'empourpra en repensant au moment, aux lèvres de Lexa et à quel point elle s'était sentie attiré par la brune. Clarke se racla alors la gorge.

\- Tu crois qu'il était jaloux de Lexa ?  
\- Admets que vous étiez assez proche..  
\- C'est vrai mais.. De quoi peut-il bien être jaloux ? Il sait bien que jamais je ne pourrais le tromper..  
\- Tu n'en étais pas loin Clarke. Ce n'est pas un reproche que je te fais mais.. Enfin, je préfère te dire les choses pour que tu aies toutes les cartes en mains.

Octavia se redressa et s'étira en baillant bruyamment. Elle s'accroupit alors de façon à pouvoir se mettre au dessus de Clarke pour l'observer quelques instants. La brune lui donna une petite tape sur le front avant de se diriger jusqu'à la sortie de la tente pour enfin sortir. Clarke plissa les yeux lorsque le soleil entra dans la tente, elle tenta de se lever mais se laissa retomber encore une fois mollement dans son duvet. Comment les autres allaient-ils réagir suite aux événements de la veille ? Elle se cacha les yeux avec son bras en grognant légèrement. Elle devait agir pour le bien du groupe, c'était ce qu'elle avait toujours fait et c'était ce qu'elle allait faire.

Lexa fixait le plafond de la tente avec les yeux grands ouverts. Elle ne bougeait pas, ne parlait pas, on aurait pus la croire morte mais non, elle était bien vivante. Si seulement elle avait put disparaître soudainement sous terre, elle l'aurait fait. Mais non, elle ne pouvait pas et elle allait devoir affronter la dure réalité. Elle n'osait pas sortir de la tente devant tout le monde, les autres allaient-ils lui tenir compte de ce qu'elle avait fait la veille ? La jeune femme ne s'en voulait pas le moins du monde, après tout il l'avait cherché. Mais comment le reste du groupe allait-il réagir ? Et pour ajouter la cerise sur le gâteau, comment Clarke allait-elle être ? Lexa prit le coussin à côté d'elle et se le posa sur le visage en soupirant bruyamment.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, la brune avait réussi à regrouper le peu de courage qu'il lui restait pour enfin se lever et affronter le regard des autres. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la tente, Lexa eut presque envie de retourner s'enfermer dans la tente. Un silence de mort planait sur le campement. Jasper, Monty et Lincoln étaient installé à une table de camping entrain de jouer aux cartes tandis que Bellamy s'afferait à remballer quelques tentes. Le brun lança un regard en biais vers Lexa, il se redressa et l'observa de longues secondes avant de lâcher les sacs qu'il portait sur le sol et de se diriger vivement vers Lexa. La jeune femme haussa les sourcils sans dire un mot, elle se contenta de l'attendre patiemment à l'endroit où elle se trouvait. D'un coup, une chevelure blonde lui bloqua la vue. Clarke se tenait entre Lexa et Bellamy, elle tournait le dos à Lexa et ne lui accorda pas un seul regard.

\- Bellamy.. J'aimerai te parler. En privé.  
\- D'accord.

[ _Tom Odell – Another Love._ ]

Le couple s'écarta alors du reste du groupe sous le regard de Lexa que Clarke s'empêcha de croiser à tout prix. Une fois à l'écart, Clarke qui tournait le dos à Bellamy se retourna. Elle l'observa de longues minutes dans un silence de mort. Ce fût finalement le jeune homme qui pris la parole en premier.

\- Je suis désolé. Je suis vraiment désolé Clarke. Je vais partir, je suis entrain de rassembler mes affaires. Raven va me déposer à la gare routière dans l'après-midi. Il y a un bus pour New-York.  
\- Reste Bellamy. S'il te plait..  
\- Que.. Que je reste ? Mais.. Tu ne m'en veux pas pour hier soir ?  
\- Non Bellamy. C'est ma faute, je suis désolée. Je n'ai pas pensé qu'être proche de Lexa pourrait te blesser..  
\- Lexa et toi.. Vous étiez plus que proche Clarke.  
\- C'était la drogue, je te le promet. Bellamy, reste. J'ai fais une erreur, je suis vraiment désolée.

Clarke soutenait le regard de Bellamy depuis le début de la conversation mais elle préféra détourner le regard d'un air honteux. Etait-elle entrain de mentir à Bellamy ? Probablement. Voulait-elle qu'il parte ? Probablement pas. Voulait-elle préserver la bonne ambiance du groupe ? Absolument. Elle ne faisait pas ça pour elle, non. Elle faisait ça pour le reste du groupe, c'était plus important. Bellamy tira alors Clarke de ses pensées.

\- Je ne veux plus que tu sois seule avec elle.  
\- Tu veux que j'arrête de lui parler ?  
\- Non. Je veux juste que vous ne soyez pas que toute les deux.  
\- Tu ne me fais pas confiance Bell' ?  
\- Je ne fais pas confiance à Lexa.

Clarke remarqua alors que Bellamy ne la regardait pas lorsqu'il s'exprimait, il semblait fixer un point derrière Clarke. La jeune femme se tourna alors et suivit le regard de Bellamy. C'est à ce moment qu'elle croisa le regard vert de Lexa qui se trouvait plusieurs mètres au campement. La brune les observait, les sourcils froncés et l'air soucieux. Clarke s'approcha alors de Bellamy, elle lui attrapa le visage de manière à l'obliger à la regarder. Enfin, les yeux chocolat du jeune homme se posèrent dans ceux de Clarke. La jeune femme passa une main dans les cheveux du brun en souriant légèrement. Bellamy l'observait, les sourcils froncés. Il inclina légèrement la tête en soupirant. Dans son regard, Clarke voyait qu'il souffrait clairement de la situation. Elle se hissa alors sur la pointe des pieds de manière à pouvoir déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu restes ?  
\- Je reste parce que je t'aime.  
\- …

Bellamy se détacha alors de l'étreinte de Clarke de manière à pouvoir rejoindre le campement. La blonde resta planté là, au milieu de la plage, les bras ballants contre le corps. Elle poussa un long soupire de soulagement. Le plus dur était fait, Bellamy restait. Clarke tourna alors les talons pour retourner vers le campement. Tout en marchant, elle chercha du regard la tignasse brune de Lexa qu'elle ne réussit pas à trouver. En arrivant au campement, Clarke fût prise dans la conversation qui avait lieu avant même d'avoir eut le temps de chercher un peu plus Lexa. Jasper agitait son portable sous le nez de Raven et Octavia qui l'observaient d'un air médusé.

\- Alooors ? On y va ? C'est juste à côté ?!  
\- On va où ?  
\- Hier soir j'ai eus le numéro d'une fille et.. Elle nous invite à une soirée avec des amis à elle ! Ils ont un campement sur la plage suivant ! C'est à genre 15min de marche !  
\- Je sais pas ce qui m'impressionne le plus.. Que tu sois invité à une soirée par une fille ou que tu aies chopé le numéro de la fille en question !

Octavia tendit une main vers Raven qui tapa dedans en rigolant. Les deux jeunes femmes partirent dans un fou rire devant la tête de Jasper qui se contenta de leur tirer la langue.

\- Très drôle mesdemoiselles ! Mais en attendant, c'est moi qui trouve un moyen d'occuper vos nuits !  
\- Oh Jasper, ne le prend pas comme ça !  
\- D'accord, allons-y. Ca nous permettra de nous détendre.

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers Bellamy qui se tenait un peu en retrait. Clarke fut la première surprise face aux propos de Bellamy. Après les événements de la veille, il était prêt à remettre ça ? Finalement elle haussa les épaules. Si le jeune homme était d'accord pour une nouvelle soirée, elle ne voyait pas de raisons de s'y opposer. Après tout, il n'était pas question de recommencer l'expérience avec Lexa. Elle avait prévu de se tenir le plus possible à l'écart de la brune.

\- Si tout le monde est d'accord, je suis d'accord ! Ca nous fera pas de mal de rencontrer des gens du coin !  
\- YES ! Je réserve la tente pour ce soir !  
\- Quoi ?!  
\- Oh aller Monty, tu dormiras avec les filles !

Jasper donna une grande tape dans le dos à Monty qui lança un regard de détresse à Raven et Octavia qui se contentèrent de lever le pouce en rigolant. Une nouvelle soirée se dessinait à l'horizon.

Le soleil déclinait déjà, Lexa avait marché presque toute la journée sur la plage et elle s'était juste contenté d'envoyer un message à Raven disant « Parti me promener. A ce soir. » pour que le reste du groupe ne s'inquiéte pas de son absence. La brune avait préféré s'éloigner pour éliminer toute la colère qui était monté en elle lorsqu'elle avait vu Clarke embrasser Bellamy. Pourquoi réagissait-elle comme ça ? Il avait été violent avec elle et elle ne disait rien ?! Elle lui pardonnait comme ça ?! Lexa donna rageusement un coup de pied dans un bout de bois qui trainait sur la plage. Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui clochait chez cette fille ?! Le pied de la brune trouva encore quelque chose à frapper de toutes ses forces.

\- Wooh.. Cette plage t'a fait quelque chose ?!

Lexa tourna vivement la tête en provenance de la voix. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué mais une jeune femme aux cheveux courts et rose était installé sur une serviette de plage avec un livre entre les mains. La brune haussa les sourcils et resta muette d'un air gêné. Son interlocutrice se leva et attrapa son livre ainsi que sa serviette avant de s'avancer vers Lexa, elle semblait attendre une réponse. Lexa se racla la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

\- Cette plage ne m'a rien fait. C'est plutôt l'humanité.  
\- Oh. Je vois. Bienvenue au club alors !  
\- Hmm.. Toi aussi t'en veux à l'humanité ?  
\- Chaque jour de ma vie est destiné à haïr l'humanité !  
\- Tu te payerais pas un peu ma tête par hasard ?  
\- Totalement !

Lexa resta les sourcils haussés tout en observant la jeune femme qui se tenait devant elle. Clairement, elle ne manquait pas de répondant et semblait du genre à prendre un malin plaisir à taquiner les gens. Mais Lexa était du genre à avoir la langue bien pendue, elle ne s'empêcha donc pas le moins du monde de répliquer d'un ton sanglant.

\- Tu emmerdes souvent les gens qui en veulent à l'humanité ?  
\- C'est mon passe temps favoris. Je suis Rose au passage.  
\- Rose ?  
\- Ouais. Et j'ai les cheveux rose, je sais. Tu saisis l'ironie ?  
\- Je commence à comprendre, oui..  
\- Et toi, tu as un nom ?  
\- Lexa.  
\- Enchanté ! Dis, mes amis organisent une soirée un peu plus loin sur la plage, ça te dirait de venir ? On pourra haïr l'humanité autour d'une bière si ça te dit.

L'approche était on ne peut plus directe et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Lexa qui afficha un léger sourire avant d'hôcher la tête. Faire la fête ne lui ferait pas de mal et puis cette Rose avait l'air sympathique. Autant passer du bon temps en bonne compagnie avant de retourner dans la jungle qu'était devenu le groupe d'amis de la jeune femme.

\- Très bien, Rose. Ton invitation est si directe que je ne peux m'empêcher d'accepter. Et puis haïr l'humanité à plusieurs, ça peut-être sympa.  
\- Cool ! Allons-y !

Quelques minutes de marche plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent près de tentes. Un groupe de jeunes assez nombreux étaient agglutinés autour d'un feu de camp près duquel avaient été installé des glacières. Rose attrapa la main de Lexa et la tira vers elle en direction du feu. La jeune femme attrapa deux bières dans une glacière avant d'en tendre une à Lexa.  
La soirée filait bon train, Lexa discutait avec à droite et à gauche avec les amis de Rose. Parfois, elle croisait le regard de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses qui se contentait de lui adresser un grand sourire. Il devait être environ 21H lorsqu'un groupe de personne s'approcha du campement. Un jeune homme avec un masque de ski fixé sur le front arriva en premier. Lexa se décomposa sur place en reconnaissant Jasper et tout les autres arriver, elle se décomposa encore plus en voyant Clarke et Bellamy arriver main dans la main. La brune déglutit difficilement et vida d'une seule traîte sa cannette de bière avant de se pencher pour se resservir. Elle s'empressa alors de tourner le dos au groupe pour ne pas être vue. Evidemment, ce détail n'échappa pas à Rose qui se glissa aux côtés de Lexa avec une sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.

\- Des amis à toi ?  
\- Ouais.. C'est eux l'humanité. Enfin surtout l'un d'entre eux.  
\- Hmm.. Je vois. Oh ! Laisse moi deviner lequel !  
\- Comme si tu allais trouver..  
\- Le brun là.  
\- Lequel de brun ? Ils sont tous brun Rose..  
\- Celui qui tient la blonde par la main ! C'est lui non ? Ce regard un peu sombre et tout. C'est ton genre de mec.  
\- Mon genre de mec, sérieux ?  
\- Ouais. La blonde t'a piqué le brun, c'est ça ?  
\- Rose.  
\- Oh non, il t'a trompé avec la blonde ?! C'est un débile ce mec.  
\- Rose !  
\- Quoi ?!  
\- C'est pas la blonde le problème, c'est le brun !

Rose ouvrit la bouche et forma un O parfaitement dessiné avec sa bouche. Elle hocha doucement la tête en fixant le couple tout en buvant sa bière. La jeune femme plissa légèrement les yeux en les observant avant qu'un sourire sournois viennent se glisser sur ses lèvres. Elle se tourna alors vers Lexa sans que son sourire ne quitte ses lèvres. Lexa l'observa en biais d'un air suspicieux.

\- Quoi ?  
\- Tu veux la rendre jalouse ?  
\- La rendre jalouse ?  
\- Ouais, attirer son attention quoi. Elle se promène sous ton nez avec son trophée, c'est débile.  
\- C'est plus compliqué que ça Rose.. Je..

Avant même que Lexa ne puisse ajouter un mot de plus, les lèvres de Rose entrèrent en contacte avec les siennes. Au début, la brune fût surprise, elle écarquilla les yeux et repoussa doucement Rose qui rigola en observant Lexa.

\- Alors quoi ? Tu te démontes ?

Le regard vert de Lexa analysa durant de longues secondes la situation. Le but de cette soirée était bien de prendre du bon temps ? Oublier ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Rose allait encore une fois ouvrir la bouche alors Lexa la cramponna par le col de son t-shirt et elle l'attira vers elle pour l'embrasser. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses avait le mérite d'embrasser bien. Lexa glissa une main dans les cheveux fins de la jeune femme, le baiser se fit un peu plus insistant que la première fois. Les lèvres de Rose quittèrent celles de Lexa pour venir se déposer sur sa joue et enfin remonter doucement jusqu'à son oreille. La jeune femme mordilla légèrement le lobe de l'oreille de Lexa avant de lui murmurer.

\- Tu as attiré l'attention de ta blonde. Elle nous regarde de bas en haut..  
\- Je m'en fiche d'elle. Ce soir, c'est toi que je veux.  
\- Cette réponse me convient aussi.  
\- Tu veux partir d'ici ?  
\- Avec plaisir.

Lexa attrapa Rose par la main. Les deux jeunes femmes passèrent à proximité des glacières et Rose en profita pour y attraper une bouteille de vin blanc. Elles passèrent ensuite autour du feu de camp. Au travers des flammes, Lexa croisa un regard bleu. Bleu comme le ciel, c'était celui de Clarke qui les suivait du regard. La blonde sembla vouloir faire un pas vers vers Lexa mais cette dernière détourna le regard et reporta son attention sur Rose qui l'entraînait vers les dunes de sable bordant les plages de Baltimore.  
[ _Artic Monkeys – Do I wanna know_.]


	6. Chapitre 5 - Marée montante

_Coucou tout le monde ! Me voilà de retour sur le sol français et comme promis, je vous poste le chapitre 5 ! J'amorce une nouvelle intrigue de manière à un peu pimenter l'histoire, y ajouter quelque chose de plus. Vous seriez des amours de me faire savoir ce que vous pensez de tout ça (En sachant que ce n'est que le début ;)) ! Les choses s'assombrissent encore un peu pour nos héros mais promis, un jour ça ira mieux pour eux !_  
 _Comme d'habitude, faites moi part de vos réactions sur ce chapitre (Surtout celui là, siouplait). Je vous souhaite à toute et à tous une bonne lecture et on se dit à Mardi pour la chapitre 6 !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5. - Marée montante.**

Les yeux bleus de Clarke suivirent durant de longues secondes Lexa et une jeune femme aux cheveux rose se diriger vers les dunes bordant la plage. La blonde pris une grande inspiration et engloutit le contenu de son verre d'une seule traite. Elle relâcha ensuite sa respiration et cligna des yeux en observant les gens autour d'elle. L'alcool coulait à flot et la fête battait son plein. Même Bellamy semblait s'être détendu, il discutait avec une bande de garçons qui portaient des plaques militaires autour de leur cou. Le jeune homme semblait dans son élément et il avait même l'air de s'amuser, l'objectif de Clarke pour la soirée était donc atteint. Elle allait enfin pouvoir s'accorder quelques instants. La blonde s'éloigna alors de la foule de manière à aller marcher sur la plage, au bord de l'eau. Le va et vient de l'eau avait tendance à apaiser la jeune femme. En fait, tout bruit régulier apaisait la jeune femme. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pour quoi mais ça avait toujours été ainsi.  
Voilà déjà 10 bonnes minutes que Clarke marchait sur la plage tranquillement, elle avait décidé de faire demi-tour afin de rejoindre la fête avant que quelqu'un remarque son absence et commence à s'inquiéter. Le brouhaha de la fête parvenait déjà aux oreilles de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle aperçut 2 silhouettes sur la plage. L'une de deux silhouette, plus grande que l'autre, portait un sweat noir dont la capuche était rabattu sur sa tête. La silhouette au sweat marchait un peu en retrait de l'autre qui était un jeune homme en short et sans t-shirt. Le jeune homme semblait avoir du mal à marcher mais il se dirigeait tout de même avec entrain vers les vagues. Clarke pencha la tête en observant le duo progresser un peu plus vers l'eau. La jeune femme était perplexe. Finalement le garçon sans t-shirt trébucha au niveau de l'eau et manqua de boire la tasse. Il semblait avoir bu assez pour assommer un éléphant. Le jeune homme arriva enfin jusque dans l'eau, il avait de l'eau jusqu'à la taille. La silhouette au sweat noir l'observait, silencieuse et en retrait. Clarke qui était à présent assez proche pour se faire entendre cria en direction des deux silhouettes.

\- HE ! TOI AVEC LE SWEAT LA ! DIS A TON POTE DE REVENIR, IL A TROP BUS !

Les deux silhouettes tournèrent la tête de manière synchrone vers Clarke. Celle au sweat noir observa longuement Clarke avant de tourner les talons pour s'éloigner du bord de l'eau. Clarke haussa les sourcils en l'observant s'éloigner. Elle s'apprêtait à lui crier de revenir mais elle se rendit compte que l'homme torse nu avait disparut de son champ de vision. La blonde chercha du regard une silhouette dans l'eau, elle l'aperçut alors. Le jeune homme avait été emporté par le courant en quelques secondes, il battait frénétiquement des bras d'un air paniqué. Il se noyait. Clarke écarquilla les yeux et se mit à courir en direction de l'eau. Elle jeta ses chaussures par-dessus l'épaule et fonça vers l'eau en criant.

\- AU SECOURS ! IL SE NOYE ! VENEZ VITE !

Clarke se mit soudainement à croire en Dieu ou du moins, elle espérait que quelqu'un là-haut entende ses prières. La jeune femme plongea la tête la première dans l'eau. Il était tard et la marée montante accentuait les courants au bord du rivage. Heureusement pour elle, Clarke n'avait pratiquement pas bus. Elle était en pleine possession de ses moyens et pouvait donc nager de toutes ses forces. Assez rapidement, elle arriva au niveau du jeune homme qui battait des bras en avalant de l'eau. Elle essaya de s'approcher de lui pour le ramener vers le rivage mais tout ce qu'elle reçut fût un violent coup de coude dans le nez. Le coup étourdit Clarke durant quelques instants, elle sentit le goût métallique du sang envahir sa bouche. La blonde secoua la tête pour se forcer à reprendre ses esprits, le jeune homme commençait à fatiguer et il engloutissait de plus en plus d'eau.

\- Hé ! HE ! Calme toi ! Tu dois te calmer, je vais te ramener vers le rivage, laisse toi faire !

Clarke profita d'un moment de fatigue chez le jeune homme pour l'attraper au niveau du torse. Elle l'obligea à s'allonger sur le dos tout en le soutenant. Plusieurs fois, Clarke expliqua au jeune homme ce qu'elle faisait. Qu'ils allaient revenir sur la plage et que tout allait bien se passer. Garder la tête froide, réfléchir, rassurer le patient. La jeune femme se remémorait ses différents stages de secourisme. C'était dans ce genre de situation qu'elle était bien heureuse que sa mère l'ait poussé vers la faculté de médecine. Quelques minutes plus tard, Clarke sentit le sable sous ses pieds. Soulagé elle tira le jeune homme blond sur la plage, il était tel un poids mort. La blonde se rendit alors compte qu'il avait perdu connaissance. Des bras inconnus l'aidèrent à sortir le garçon de l'eau et à l'étendre sur la plage. Clarke avait le souffle court, elle était trempé jusqu'aux os à cause de l'eau glacé mais maintenant, elle allait devoir procéder à un massage cardiaque. La blonde prit une grande inspiration, on put voir son regard se durcir d'un air déterminé. Elle s'installa à genoux à côté du jeune homme. Clarke parlait d'un ton détaché et distinct.

\- Que quelqu'un appelle les urgences. On a un jeune homme, environ 25 ans, alcoolisé, en hypothermie et inconscient.

Personne ne bougea.

\- PUTAIN APPELEZ LES URGENCES ! MAINTENANT !

La foule qui s'était amassé autour de Clarke fini enfin par réagir. Quelqu'un attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro. Peut-être que la personne parla avec un médecin au téléphone mais Clarke n'écoutait plus. Elle se concentra sur l'homme qui était à présent son patient. La jeune femme lui bascula la tête légèrement en arrière, lui ouvrit la bouche et colla son oreille sur la bouche du jeune homme. Il ne respirait plus. Aussitôt, la jeune femme lui pinça le nez et souffla dans la bouche du jeune homme. Elle entama ensuite le massage cardiaque de toutes ses forces.

\- Respire.. Respire putain..

[Fever Ray – If I had a heart.]

Une côté céda sous le massage cardiaque de Clarke. Ca arrivait parfois, des côtés pouvaient céder lors du massage cardiaque. La blonde continuait le massage frénétiquement. Autour d'elle, la foule s'agitait. Les lumières bleus du gyrophare de l'ambulance éclairèrent bientôt la plage de Baltimore. Voilà 3 minutes que Clarke avait commencé le massage cardiaque. La jeune femme avait l'impression que tout marchait au ralentis autour d'elle. Elle ne cessait de parler au jeune homme. « Respire.. Respire s'il te plait. Respire ! » Une nouvelle côté céda. Clarke continuait le massage cardiaque. La foule s'écarta pour laisser passer les secours qui arrivaient en courant. Tout allait au ralentis, le corps du jeune homme était secoué sous les coups de Clarke qui mettait toutes ses forces dans le massage cardiaque. Une silhouette se détacha de la foule, contrairement au reste, elle bougeait normalement. Elle s'accroupit alors de l'autre côté du corps. La silhouette portait un sweat noir et son visage était caché par une capuche. La silhouette referma la bouche du jeune homme en observant Clarke qui continuait le massage cardiaque en fixant la silhouette sans visage. La silhouette secoua alors négativement la tête avant de se lever et de disparaître dans la foule.  
Dès que la silhouette disparut, le temps reprit ses droits. Les secours arrivèrent un médecin s'approcha et demanda à Clarke de reculer.

\- N.. Non. Je.. Je dois continuer.. Le massage. Il.. Il faut pas arrêter. F.. Faut alimenter le cœur en sang. Il..

Une main attrapa Clarke par l'épaule et la tira en arrière. La blonde tomba alors dans le sable sur les fesses. Elle observa avec impuissance les secours prendre le pouls du jeune homme. Le médecin secoua négativement la tête. Clarke observa le corps inerte et sans vie du garçon avec effroi. Elle n'avait pas pu le sauver. Il était mort. Elle aurait dût l'arrêter avant qu'il n'aille dans l'eau. Elle aurait dût.. Les larmes se mirent à couler à flot sur le visage de Clarke, la main qui l'avait tiré en arrière se posa à nouveau sur son épaule. La jeune femme leva la tête pour découvrir Bellamy qui l'observait d'un air grave.

\- Tu as fais tout ce que tu as pu Clarke.. Tu ne pouvais pas le sauver. Son heure était arrivé.  
\- Mais.. Je..

Les mots restèrent bloquer dans la gorge de Clarke qui éclata en sanglots. Bellamy se laissa glisser sur le sol pour la prendre dans ses bras. Rapidement, la foule se dispersa. Les secours emmenèrent le corps du jeune homme. Un infirmier revint ensuite vers Clarke. Il lui demanda de lui expliquer exactement ce qu'il s'était passé. La jeune femme lui raconta tout, dans les moindres détails. Elle garda cependant sous silence la présence de la mystérieuse silhouette au sweat noir. Clairement, personne ne l'avait remarqué. Clarke pensait avoir l'esprit embrouillé par les émotions, elle préférait se taire. L'infirmier quitta finalement la plage en félicitant Clarke pour son courage.  
Durant de longues minutes, Clarke et Bellamy restèrent seuls sur la plage, sans bouger. Bellamy fût le premier à prendre la parole.

\- Aller. Viens, on va aller nettoyer ton nez. Tu saignes encore.

Clarke porta alors sa main à son nez. Effectivement, elle saignait encore du coup de coude que lui avait donné le jeune homme. Bellamy l'aida à se relever et les deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers le campement qui était devenu très calme.

En très peu de temps, Lexa et Rose s'étaient retrouvé derrière une dune. Seules. La brune s'était alors rapproché de Rose avec un sourire mutin sur les lèvres. Les lèvres des deux jeunes femmes rentrèrent en contacte. Le baiser fût à la fois doux et fougueux. Rose semblait être du genre à avoir les mains très baladeuses puisqu'en l'espace de quelques instants, Lexa s'était retrouvé sans t-shirt et sans soutiens gorge. Elle se recula légèrement et rigola en observant Rose.

\- Et moi ? J'ai pas le droit de me rincer l'oeil ?  
\- Oh.. Ne soit pas jalouse jolie cœur.

La jeune femme enleva son t-shirt et le jeta au visage de Lexa qui l'attrapa au vol en rigolant. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieur et s'approcha doucement de Rose. Lexa savait clairement que Rose ne servait qu'à la distraire de Clarke et, visiblement, Rose était très bien consciente de son rôle dans toute cette histoire. Ce rôle ne semblait d'ailleurs pas gêner le moins du monde la jeune femme. Les deux jeunes femmes allaient enfin faire ce dont elles languissaient de faire depuis pratiquement 1H.  
Un cri déchira alors le silence des dunes. Un cri abominable. Lexa s'arrêta aussitôt alors que Rose continuait d'avancer vers elle.

\- Tu as entendu ?!  
\- Entendu quoi ?  
\- Ce.. Ce cri là. T'as vraiment pas entendu ?  
\- Non. J'ai rien entendu. Bon aller, fais pas ta poule mouillée.  
\- Je rigole pas Rose. J'ai entendu crier je.. Il faut que j'aille voir ce qu'il se passe.  
\- Oh Lexa, on s'en fiche des autres. Aller, viens !  
\- Je suis désolée Rose, il faut que j'aille voir si tout le monde va bien !

Sans rien ajouter, Lexa attrapa son t-shirt et l'enfila. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle dévalait la dune à toute vitesse. Une ambulance était sur la plage et un attroupement s'était formé à quelques mètres de la plage. Lexa qui marchait vite se mit alors à courir en direction de l'attroupement, un mauvais pressentiment lui comprimait la poitrine. Elle avait du mal à respirer mais peu lui importait, elle courait à toute vitesse en direction du bord de l'eau. Les dunes et l'eau étaient loin, si loin que lorsque Lexa arrivait enfin au proximité de l'attroupement, la foule commençait à se disperser. La brune pût alors apercevoir un corps étendu sur le sol, à côté du corps : Clarke. Lexa s'approcha vivement mais elle s'arrêta net à quelques mètres. Bellamy était là. La jeune femme observa Clarke et déglutit difficilement, le souffle court. Le regard vert de Lexa oscillait entre le corps, un inconnu, et Clarke qui avait le nez et la bouche ensanglanté. Clarke semblait indemne. La jeune femme croisa le regard de Bellamy qui l'observa quelques instants avant de lui faire un signe de tête. Il semblait avoir la situation en mains et.. Clarke avait besoin d'être avec la personne qu'elle aime. Lexa se contenta alors de faire un bref signe de tête à Bellamy avant de s'éloigner vers le campement. En avançant vers le campement, elle croisa Octavia, Raven, Lincoln, Jasper et Monty qui arrivaient au pas de charge.

\- Lexa ! Tu as vu Clarke et Bellamy ?! On les cherche partout ! Les secours étaient sur la plage et..  
\- Ils sont où il y a le corps. Les secours vont l'emmener.  
\- Un corps ?!  
\- Ouais.. Un mec s'est noyé, je crois.. Clarke a essayé de le sauver.  
\- Oh..  
\- Ouais..

La brune haussa alors les épaules. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Elle se contenta alors de continuer de marcher en direction du campement, les sourcils froncés et les mains dans les poches de son jean. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle retrouva Rose qui s'approcha vers elle. La jeune femme aux cheveux roses ne semblait pas vraiment ravie.

\- Te revoilà ?  
\- Ouais. Un mec est mort.  
\- Oh putain, c'est vrai ?  
\- Ouais.. Ce que j'ai entendu tout à l'heure, ça devait être genre quelqu'un qui criait sur la plage en voyant le corps. Je sais pas.  
\- Tu as l'ouïe fine dis donc..  
\- Visiblement.

Lexa se laissa alors tomber sur une souche d'arbre qui était installé près du feu de camp. Elle soupira et se passa une main sur le visage. Rose s'essaya à côté d'elle et passa son bras autour des épaules de Lexa. La jeune femme ne dit rien et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la brune. Lexa et Rose restèrent là, installées. De longues minutes sans rien dire. Lexa s'inquiétait, elle s'inquiétait pour Clarke. Elle se doutait bien que la blonde allait s'en vouloir pour ce jeune homme qu'elle n'avait pas pu sauver.  
Les yeux verts de Lexa allaient et venaient d'un visage à l'autre. Elle était fatigué, ne rêvait que d'une chose : aller se coucher. Mais elle voulait attendre, elle voulait attendre que Clarke reviennent près du feu. Elle voulait être sûre que, malgré les événements, tout allait bien pour Clarke. Enfin, la chevelure blonde de Clarke se fit apercevoir dans la foule. Elle était accompagné de Raven et Octavia qui la soutenait pour marcher. Les deux jeunes femmes l'aidèrent à s'installer sur la souche qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du feu de camp. Entre les flammes, Lexa observait Clarke qui avait le regard dans le vide. La brune se leva, elle observa Rose qui lui adressa un sourire.

\- Va la voir jolie cœur. Tu en meurs d'envie.

Lexa n'ajouta rien. Elle fit le tour du feu et se planta devant Clarke assise sur la souche. Les yeux bleus de Clarke fixèrent encore durant quelques instants le vide avant de finalement remarquer la présence de quelqu'un près d'elle. Elle leva les yeux vers Lexa qui soutint son regard sans ajouter un mot. Les yeux bleus de Clarke s'emplirent de larmes, la jeune femme se leva d'un bond et s'accrocha au cou de Lexa qui la prit dans ses bras. La brune ferma les yeux lorsque Clarke enfouit son visage dans le cou de Lexa. Le corps de Clarke était secoué de spasme et ses jambes manquèrent à plusieurs fois de céder mais Lexa la tenait fermement.

\- Je suis là Clarke. Je suis là et tout va bien. Tu vas bien.

[Oh Wonder – Without you.]


	7. Chapitre 6 - Rouge sang

_Hellooo ! Je sais, je sais.. Je suis à la bourre mais il est exactement 23H50 donc officiellement, on est encore Mardi ! Sinon, parlons un peu de ce chapitre ! Il arrive si tard parce que j'ai eus un peu de mal à l'écrire, j'ai eus du mal à bien présenter certaines situations et j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ! Je suis tout de même satisfaite de ce chapitre et j'ai vraiment hâte de vous faire découvrir la suite ! On quitte un peu les sentiers de la fanfiction "banale" pour se diriger vers quelques choses d'un peu plus violent et qui bouge ! J'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira !_  
 _Comme d'habitude, faites moi part de votre avis sur ce chapitre ! Je tenais aussi à remercier mes fidèles lecteurs qui me suivent à chaque chapitre ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous dis à Vendredi pour le chapitre 7 !_

* * *

**Chapitre 6. - Rouge sang.**

Lexa ouvrit un œil en entendant des gens parler autour d'elle. Elle grimaça lorsque la lumière du jour lui brûla la rétine. La jeune femme lutta durant quelques secondes avant de réussir à ouvrir les deux yeux. Elle était allongé dans le sable sur la plage de Baltimore et elle avait visiblement passé la nuit ici. Lexa mit quelques temps avant de remarquer que quelqu'un dormait, collé contre elle. Elle redressa légèrement la tête pour découvrir Clarke endormit à côté d'elle. La blonde passa un bras autour de la taille de Lexa dans son sommeil. Lexa se mordit la lèvre inférieur et se sentit rougir en sentant la main de Clarke se resserrer contre son pull. La brune resta planté là durant de longues secondes, elle était partagé entre l'idée de rester là et de profiter du moment ou de tout simplement se lever pour éviter toute confusion. Ce fût la raison de la jeune femme qui l'emporta et elle décida de se lever le plus doucement possible pour ne pas réveiller Clarke.  
Une fois debout, Lexa laissa son regard s'attarder sur Clarke qui était toujours endormit mais qui s'était recroquevillé sur elle-même. La nuit n'avait pas été simple pour la blonde qui avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée à pleurer. Le genre de crise de larmes qui vous vide de toutes vos forces. Evidemment, Lexa avait été présente pour Clarke, elle avait passé toute la nuit aux côtés de la blonde. Pratiquement aucun mots n'avaient été échangé entre les deux jeunes femmes. Lexa avait simplement apporté un soutiens silencieux à Clarke. Elle s'était contenté d'être là physiquement pour la jeune femme, quelque chose que Bellamy n'avait pas pu faire. Clarke avait fini par s'endormir épuisé par ses pleurs. Lexa détourna son regard du visage de Clarke pour le diriger vers le campement. Le groupe n'était pas rentré à son campement et avait passé la nuit au campement de Rose. Les garçons étaient déjà réveillés et ils étaient tous installé sur les souches d'arbres près du feu de camp qui brûlait encore. Les yeux de Lexa cherchèrent les cheveux rose de Rose, elle les trouva assez rapidement. La jeune femme était entrain de discuter avec Bellamy, une carte posé devant eux dans le sable. Lexa haussa les sourcils en les voyant tout les deux. La jeune femme retira son pull et le posa sur Clarke de manière à couvrir la blonde pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid. Quelques secondes plus tard, Lexa arrivait à proximité de Rose et Bellamy.

\- Ca vous dérangerait pas de me prendre avec vous pour le voyage du coup ?  
\- Non, franchement. Je pense qu'on peut un peu tasser nos affaires pour une place de plus !  
\- Ce serait vraiment cool de votre part !  
\- Atlanta est sur notre route, t'en fais pas !

Les yeux de Rose quittèrent le visage de Bellamy pour se poser sur celui de Lexa qui observait le duo d'un air surpris. Elle parcourut les quelques mètres qui la séparait encore d'eux pour leur parler.

\- Vous faites des plans ?  
\- Rose aurait besoin d'un moyen de transport jusqu'à Atlanta. J'me suis dis que ça te dérangerait pas qu'on la prenne avec nous.

Lexa inclina la tête sur le côté. Elle observa Bellamy droit dans les yeux. Le jeune homme essayait-il de la séparer de Clarke en invitant Rose à venir avec eux ? Si c'était son but, il risquait d'être déçu. La brune s'apprêtait à répliquer quand Rose vint se planter à côté d'elle et qu'elle passa une main autour de la taille de Lexa.

\- Lexa comptait t'en parler ! Hein ma chérie ?

La brune manqua de s'étouffer en entendant la manière dont Rose venait de lui parler. A quoi jouait-elle ? Lexa ne connaissait Rose que depuis environ 24H mais la jeune femme était déjà omniprésente dans sa vie. Elle fronçait les sourcils d'un air perplexe et se contenta alors de faire une petite moue pour toute réponse mais Rose lui donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes pour l'obliger à être plus loquasse. Lexa se tint les côtes en lançant un regard noir à Rose.

\- Ouais.. Ouais. Super. Merci Bellamy.  
\- Pas de quoi !

Le jeune homme attrapa une tasse de thé fumante et partit vers Clarke pour la réveiller. Lexa se tourna dans tout les sens de manière à pouvoir suivre Bellamy du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il s'installe dans le sable à côté de Clarke. Clairement, la communication et le réconfort n'étaient pas les points forts de Bellamy mais il avait le mérite d'essayer d'être présent pour Clarke. Elle ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher. Finalement, Lexa se tourna vers Rose en lui faisant les gros yeux. Elle l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna un peu à l'écart de manière à pouvoir avoir une discussion sans sous-entendu et sincère.

\- A quoi tu joues Rose ?  
\- Oh aller, ça le rassure de penser qu'on est ensemble !  
\- Peut-être mais.. On est pas ensemble.  
\- Je le sais bien ça.  
\- Alors pourquoi tu fais ça ?  
\- J'avais besoin d'une voiture jusqu'à Atlanta. Ne pense pas que je suis accro à toi et que je fais ça pour tes jolies yeux mon cœur.

Rose claqua doucement ses mains sur les joues de Lexa, elle planta son regard noisette dans celui de Lexa le temps de quelques secondes. Un large sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses, elle s'approcha de Lexa et déposa un baiser sur le bout de son nez avant de tourner les talons et de retourner en direction du campement.

Le soleil commençait déjà à disparaître à l'horizon de la route. Le monospace de Bellamy engloutissait les kilomètres depuis déjà quelques heures. Devant le monospace, la voiture de Lexa filait. A son bord : Lexa, Rose et Raven. A bord du monospace, les passagers étaient un peu plus serré que d'habitude. Il avait fallut libérer de la place dans la voiture de Lexa et c'était comme si le monospace allait éclaté si on tentait de rajouter le moindre objet dans l'habitacle de la voiture. Clarke était installé à l'avant aux côtés de Bellamy qui allait conduire pour la première partie de la route. Le groupe de jeunes partait donc de Baltimore pour se rendre à Atlanta en Georgie, c'était 11H30 de route qui attendaient les groupes. Plusieurs conducteurs avaient été désigné de manière à ce que le groupe ne s'arrêtent que pour les quelques petites pauses dans des stations services qui avaient été déterminé à l'avance. Comme d'habitude, l'itinéraire était réglé comme du papier à musique grace à Monty qui était très minutieux sur le sujet.  
11H30 de route. 11H30 de route au cours desquelles Clarke allait pouvoir s'offrir le luxe de se torturer l'esprit sans que personne ne l'en empêche. Elle avait dormit presque toute la journée jusqu'à ce Jasper vienne la chercher pour lui annoncer qu'ils prenaient la route. Personne dans le groupe n'avait osé la réveiller et ils avaient tous rangé le campement sans lui demander quoi que ce soit. La jeune femme s'était réveillé une première fois dans la matinée, Bellamy était installé à côté d'elle avec une tasse de thé. Comme d'habitude. Mais cette fois-ci, il avait eut l'air grave et triste. Il s'était contenté de tendre la tasse à Clarke, de déposer un baiser sur son front et de reprendre sa contemplation de l'horizon. A ce moment là, Clarke s'était contenté de lui lâcher un « Merci » et de se rallonger pour se rendormir. Dormir était simple, tellement plus simple. Ca l'empêchait de penser au drame qui avait eut lieu au cours de la nuit. Un jeune homme était mort, la cause de la mort restait assez mystérieuse aux yeux de Clarke. Son cœur avait-il lâché en premier ? Ses poumons s'étaient-ils trop rempli d'eau l'empêchant de correctement respirer ? Toutes ces questions allaient demeurer sans réponse et ça avait le don de rendre Clarke folle. Mais une question particulière retenait l'attention de Clarke : Qui était l'homme au sweat noir ? Ce n'était pas quelqu'un de présent à la fête et personne ne semblait l'avoir vu. Est-ce que Clarke devenait folle ? Ou était-ce les autres qui étaient tout simplement aveugle ? La blonde préférait oublier cette question et l'enfouir au plus profond de son esprit.  
Au bout de 5H45, exactement, de route. Les deux voitures s'engagèrent sur le parking d'une station service. Lexa comme Bellamy en profitèrent pour faire le plein d'essence et le reste du groupe descendit des voitures pour aller se dégourdir les jambes et prendre un café dans la station service. Clarke continuait de fonctionner en mode automatique. S'approcher de la machine à café. Mettre une pièce dedans. Choisir son café. « Cling. » La blonde resta de longues secondes, sans réagir, face à la machine à café. Pourquoi son café mettait-il si longtemps à arriver ? Elle resta cependant sans réagir devant la machine.

\- Attends. J'men occupe.

La voix féminine sortit Clarke de sa contemplation. Elle tourna la tête et regarda une jeune femme aux cheveux roses prendre la pièce qui était tombé parterre pour l'insérer dans la machine à café. Instantanément, le programme se lança et la machine commença à préparer le café. Clarke fronça les sourcils et mit un moment avant de comprendre que cette jeune femme était celle qui occupait un siège dans la voiture de Lexa. Elle cligna des yeux un instant et se décida enfin à se présenter correctement.

\- Oh.. Je suis Clarke au fait. Tu es Rose, c'est ça ?  
\- Ouais, c'est moi !

Clarke hocha la tête sans rien ajouter. Elle attrapa son café et se dirigea vers une table de la station service pour s'y installer. La blonde plaça ses mains autour de son gobelet pour chauffer ses mains, elle pensa enfin être tranquille mais une silhouette aux cheveux roses vint obscurcir son champ de vision.

\- Tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

La blonde n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Cette fille était une vrai pipelette ou quoi ? Elle avait eut le malheur de se présenter et voilà que Rose la prenait pour son amie ? Clarke se racla la gorge. Elle devait se calmer, elle était simplement de mauvaise humeur. C'était dans ces moments là qu'elle se renfermait sur elle même et elle s'était promis de faire des efforts là-dessus. Rose n'avait pas l'air d'être quelqu'un de méchant et si Lexa avait accepté qu'elle vienne, c'était sûrement parce que Rose était une fille très bien. Clarke souffla un coup et se décida à répondre.

\- Je suis en fac de médecine. Et toi ?  
\- Je fais rien.  
\- Tu fais rien ?  
\- Ouais. Je fais des petits boulots de temps en temps quoi.  
\- Ah d'accord. Et du coup, tu as rencontré Lexa hier ?  
\- Ouais, sur la plage ! Ca a été le coup de foudre direct !  
\- Le coup de foudre ?  
\- Oui ! On est ensemble !

Clarke qui avait décidé de prendre une gorgée de café manqua de s'étrangler avec le liquide. Elle toussa quelques instants et déglutit difficilement. C'est avec une voix étranglé qu'elle répondit à Rose.

\- Vous êtes ensemble ?  
\- C'est ça ! Enfin on a passé la soirée ensemble et tout, tu vois ?  
\- Je.. Oui. Je suppose que je vois.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Lexa et cette fille étaient ensemble ? Mais.. Pourquoi Lexa ne lui en avait-elle pas parlé ? C'était la moindre des choses.. Clarke but une nouvelle gorgée de café bouillant. Le liquide lui brûlait la gorge mais elle n'en avait rien à faire. Elle était en colère. Pourquoi était-elle en colère ? Aucune idée. Mais elle l'était. La blonde engloutit le reste de son café d'une traite et écrasa le gobelet dans ses mains. Elle se leva sans adresser un regard à Rose et parla d'un ton glacial.

\- On repart.

Sans attendre de savoir si Rose lui emboîtait le pas ou pas, Clarke prit la direction du monospace. Elle s'installa sur la banquette arrière et croisa les bras.  
Quelques instants après, Monty pris place derrière le volant. Jasper prit la place du co-pilote et le reste de la voiture monta à bord. Bellamy s'installa à côté de Clarke sur la banquette arrière. Le jeune homme bailla et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Clarke, il semblait épuisé. Parfois Clarke aurait aimé parler avec Bellamy, échanger avec lui, lui parler de ses sentiments. Mais elle savait que ce genre de discussion n'aurait que pour résultats de rendre le jeune homme mal à l'aise. Elle ne voulait surtout pas le mettre mal à l'aise. Finalement, Clarke ferma les yeux à son tour pour se glisser à nouveau dans les bras de Morphée.

La tête endormit de Lexa cogna contre la vitre de la portière réveillant ainsi la jeune femme qui grimaça. Ses yeux se portèrent sur l'autoradio qui annonçait 7H00. Raven avait conduit une bonne partie de la nuit et la jeune femme était accroché derrière le volant avec les yeux grands ouverts. Elle était concentré sur la route pleine de bosses. Lexa regarda autour d'elle et elle se rendit compte que la voiture progressait sur une route perdue en pleine forêt. La brune se redressa dans son siège en haussant les sourcils, elle se retourna pour voir Rose sur la banquette arrière.

\- On est où là ?!  
\- Bah chez moi.  
\- Chez toi ?!  
\- Ouais, j'habite une maison en pleine forêt. On est à environ 15Km d'Atlanta.  
\- Ah.

Lexa se retourna en direction de la route. La route était chaotique et les voitures avaient un peu de mal à progresser mais finalement, environ 30 minutes plus tard, la route les mena bien à une maison. La maison ressemblait plutôt à un chalet puisqu'elle était entièrement en bois, elle se trouvait au bout d'un petit chemin en terre. Une fois les voitures garés, tout le monde posa pied à terre. Des bâillements se firent entendre dans le groupe, tout le monde était cassé par les 11H30 de route mais la plus part semblait ravie de se retrouver en pleine forêt.  
Il était tout juste 7H45 et la brume était encore présente dans la forêt, on ne voyait pas à plus de 5 mètres à cause de la brume qu'on aurait pu couper au couteau. Après quelques instants à se dégourdir les jambes, Lexa tourna sur elle même en cherchant Rose du regard.

\- Rose ?

Pas de réponse. Lexa lança un regard interrogateur à Raven qui haussa les épaules. La brune avança alors vers le monospace où se trouvait le reste du groupe. Certains dormaient encore dans la voiture mais Bellamy était sortit de la voiture et il enfilait un sweat en frissonnant.

\- Bellamy, tu as vu Rose ?  
\- Non, elle n'était pas avec toi ?  
\- Si, elle l'était à l'instant mais elle a disparut. Tu l'as pas vu passer ?  
\- Euh.. Non.

Une branche craqua d'un coup sec dans la forêt qui se trouvait à seulement quelques mètres des voitures. Lexa sursauta et se tourna en même temps que Bellamy vers l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit. Au même moment, Clarke sortit de la voiture. Elle observa Bellamy et Lexa en grimaçant.

\- Vous en faites une tête vous deux.  
\- Chut, chut !

Bellamy attrapa Clarke par le bras et la tira vers lui de manière à ce qu'elle passe derrière lui. Une branche craqua à nouveau dans la brume. Il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de vie de Rose et les membres du groupe commençaient sérieusement à angoisser. Lexa recula doucement vers Bellamy.

\- Ok.. Je.. Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de.. De remonter dans les voitures et de se barrer d'ici.  
\- Je suis d'accord. Je le sens pas.

Lexa s'apprêtait à tourner les talons et détaler en direction de sa voiture mais un nouveau craquement de branche la figea sur place. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur la forêt et ouvrit la bouche de surprise. Elle pointa alors du doigt la brume, tout les regards suivirent le doigt de Lexa.

\- Oh bordel.. C'est quoi ça..

Entre temps, Jasper était sortit de la voiture. Le jeune homme recula de quelques pas et se prit les pieds dans le sol rocailleux. Quelques instants plus tard, le jeune homme était par terre et il observait avec horreur la paire d'yeux rouges qui les observaient depuis la brume.  
Deux yeux, bien distincts, étincelants et rouges. On ne pouvait pas distinguer le visage auquel appartenaient cette paire d'yeux mais une voix rauque, caverneuse à vous glacer le sang s'éleva de la brume. C'était comme pour confirmer que les jeunes gens n'hallucinaient pas, il y avait bien quelqu'un ou quelque chose dans la forêt.

\- Bienvenue, humains.


	8. Chapitre 7 - Alpha

_Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec le chapitre 7 ! Aujourd'hui, c'était l'épisode 7 de la saison. Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez vu donc je ne dirais rien de bien précis. J'ai quand même été très, très, très déçue parce qu'il s'est passé dans l'épisode et aussi triste, à un point que je ne saurais décrire ! Si vous avez vu l'épisode et que vous partagez ma douleur, viendez dans les commentaires ou en privé pour qu'on pleure ensemble ! "Reshop Heda."_  
 _Bon, trêve de bavardage, parlons de ce pour quoi vous êtes là : Le chapitre ! Au programme : un peu d'action, de nouvelles questions et des langues se délient ! J'ai tenté quelques choses de nouveau d'un point de vue narration (Notamment sur la fin) donc n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !_  
 _Comme d'habitude, j'attend avec impatience vos avis dans les commentaires (Vos commentaires me font vraiment plaisir, n'hésitez pas à m'écrire je répond et je ne mord pas ;)) ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, merci pour votre fidélité et je vous dis.. A Mardi !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 7. - Alpha.**

[The Pretty Reckless – Going to Hell.]  
Les yeux de Clarke scrutaient la pénombre avec nervosité. Cette voix à vous glacer le sang, d'où venait-elle ? Un branche craqua à nouveau dans la brume et une silhouette se fit visible dans la forêt. Elle s'approcha encore un peu jusqu'à être entièrement visible. Une jeune femme brune aux cheveux courts se tenait à l'endroit où les yeux rouges s'étaient retrouvés quelques instants auparavant. La jeune femme n'avait pas les yeux rouges mais une longue balafre lui barrait l'oeil gauche, elle s'avança un peu plus les mains dans les poches.  
Enfin elle arriva au niveau du groupe. Bellamy et Lexa s'étaient placé devant le reste du groupe comme pour les protéger. Ils fixaient l'un comme l'autre la jeune femme qui s'avançait vers eux. Lexa fit un pas en avant mais Bellamy la retint par le bras pour l'empêcher d'avancer plus. Il secoua négativement la tête en l'observant. Les tensions pouvait se faire sentir dans l'air, Clarke le sentait.

\- Faites pas cette gueule là !

La brune explosa de rire en les observant. Elle s'avança alors d'un pas de plus au même moment, le groupe fit un pas en arrière. La jeune femme haussa alors un sourcil et afficha un large sourire dévoilant une lignée de dents blanches comme la neige.

\- On va pas vous faire de mal, vous nous donnez juste toute vos affaires et tout va bien se passer.  
\- Vous ?  
\- Vous croyez sérieusement que je suis seule ?

Dès qu'elle eut fini sa phrase, des bruits craquements de branches se firent entendre dans la forêt suivit d'un long hurlement. Le hurlement ressemblait à celui d'un chien ou alors.. Peut-être à celui d'un loup ? Bellamy fronça les sourcils, il reprit alors la parole en essayant de prendre un air assuré.

\- Tu crois que des chiens vont nous faire peur ?  
\- Oh.. T'es vraiment plus con que ce que Rose m'a dit.  
\- Rose ?  
\- Vous croyez que vous êtes venu ici par hasard ?

Le visage de Bellamy se décomposa sur place. Dans quel merdier s'étaient-ils foutu ? La brune s'avança un peu plus, elle inclina la tête sur le côté et sortit les mains des poches en souriant.

\- Rose !

A peine la brune eut-elle prononcé le nom que Rose sortait de la forêt. Elle regardait droit devant elle et le petit sourire espiègle qu'elle avait constamment sur les lèvres avait disparut. La jeune femme avait le visage fermé et elle n'accorda même pas un regard au groupe. Le temps que Rose ne parcourt la distance qui la séparait de la balafré, la brune hûma l'air tel un animal. Elle fronça les sourcils. La fille aux cheveux roses se planta alors aux côtés de celle aux cheveux brun.

\- Oui Ambre ?  
\- Tu m'avais pas dis qu'ils étaient pas tous humain.  
\- Quoi ?

Un grognement animal s'échappa alors de la gorge de la dénommé Ambre qui se tourna vers Rose d'un air menaçant. Le groupe continuait d'observer la scène d'un air médusé. Personne n'osait bouger le moindre muscle de son corps. De son côté, Lexa bouillonnait intérieurement. Ils s'étaient fait duper comme des bleus. Rose recula d'un pas face à Ambre, elle semblait réellement craindre la brune.

\- Je.. Je te promet Ambre, je savais pas.  
\- Tu ne savais pas ?! Ils empestent la mort à 10 kilomètres à la ronde ! Comment tu n'as pas pu sentir CA ?!  
\- Je.. Je..

La brune coupa court aux bafouillages de Rose en lui assénant une claque qui fit reculer la jeune femme aux cheveux roses de plusieurs pas. Ambre retourna alors la tête vers le groupe, une lueur rouge brillait dans ses yeux lui donnant un air encore plus terrifiant. Elle semblait hors d'elle mais la raison de cette colère échappait à Clarke. La blonde suivit du regard Rose qui retournait dans la forêt sans ajouter un mot. Comment ça ils n'étaient pas tous humain ? Pourquoi empestaient-ils la mort à plusieurs kilomètres ? Cette fille était complètement taré, c'était certains. Ils étaient tombé sur une taré qui était à la tête d'une meute de chiens, c'était ça. Voilà. La blonde essayait de se rassurer en trouvant une explication logique aux événements. Rose et Ambre étaient simplement deux tarés, voilà tout. Il suffisait de se montrer plus intelligent qu'elles pour se sortir de la situation. Ambre s'approcha alors dangereusement de Lexa qu'elle attrapa par le col.

\- Toi ! Tu as une odeur particulière aussi. Je me demande bien ce que tu es.. Je n'en aie jamais rencontré de ton espèce. C'est..

Lexa repoussa alors de toutes ses forces Ambre la faisant basculant en arrière. Elle se tourna alors vers Bellamy en criant : « MAINTENANT BELLAMY ! ». Dès que ces paroles franchirent les lèvres de la brune, Bellamy sortit un pistolet automatique de sa ceinture et le braqua sur Ambre. La jeune femme se retrouva alors nez à nez avec le pistolet. Bellamy s'approcha un peu plus de manière à l'avoir bien dans sa ligne de mire. Un clique distinctif se fit entendre, l'arme était chargé et prête à tirer. Dans cette situation, n'importe qui n'aurait pas fait le malin mais Ambre se contenta d'exploser de rire.

\- Tu comptes faire quoi avec ton pétard cow-boy ?  
\- TAIS-TOI ! JE SUIS FLIC ! TU LA FERME !  
\- Oooh.. Un flic. Au secours.

Tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux, Ambre se releva. Elle eut même le culot de s'approcher de Bellamy de manière à ce que le canon de l'arme entre en contacte direct avec sa poitrine. Le regard de la balafré se tourna alors vers Lexa, elle ne semblait pas ravie de la situation. Lexa serra les dents, de quoi parlait cette taré ? Elle avait bien eut un sentiment étrange lorsqu'elle l'avait touché. C'était comme si l'électricité avait parcourut son corps, comme si de l'adrénaline à l'état pure s'était mise à parcourir ses veines. Elle s'était sentit surpuissante l'espace d'un instant. La brune déglutit en soutenant le regard d'Ambre. Lexa allait lui demandait de quoi elle parlait, qu'est-ce qu'elle était ? Pourquoi disait-elle qu'elle n'en avait jamais rencontré de son espèce ? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans la tête de Lexa. Elle se racla alors la gorge de manière à pouvoir s'exprimer clairement.

\- Pourquoi tu..  
\- BAAAAAAAANG !

Ambre bascula en arrière, une tâche rouge naissant sur t-shirt. Le canon de l'arme de Bellamy fumait et le jeune homme avait les yeux écarquillés. Tout le monde avait sursauté lorsque la détonation s'était faite entendre. Des hurlements de loups se faisaient à nouveaux entendre dans la forêt. Bellamy rengaina son arme et se tourna vers tout le monde, personne n'osait bouger.

\- VITE ! MONTEZ DANS LES VOITURES PUTAIN !

Lexa était sous le choc, elle mit quelques instants avant de réussir à ordonner à son corps de bouger. Finalement, elle attrapa la main de Clarke qui se trouvait à côté d'elle et l'entraîna vers sa voiture pendant que le reste du groupe embarquait dans le monospace que Bellamy démarra en trombe. Lexa grimpa derrière le volant pendant que Clarke claquait la portière côté passager. D'une main tremblante Lexa mit la clef dans la serrure de sa berline et tourna la clef dans la serruer pour mettre le contact. Elle marmonnait d'une voix fébrile.

\- Putain.. On a tué quelqu'un. On a tué quelqu'un. On a tué quelqu'un.  
\- Non.

Elle tourna alors la tête vers Clarke qui secouait négativement la tête en pointant le corps de Ambre du doigt. Le brune aux cheveux courts étaient entrain de se relever, son t-shirt était imbibé de sang mais c'était comme si la balle ne lui avait rien fait. Lexa écarquilla les yeux et réussit enfin à mettre le contact de sa voiture. Les pneus de la berline dérapèrent sur la route de terre avant de finalement mettre les gaz. La monospace était déjà en avance de plusieurs mètres sur elle. Lexa ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil dans le rétroviseur. Ambre était debout au milieu du chemin et un groupe de personnes venaient de la rejoindre. Ils étaient au moins une dizaine. Lexa mit alors le pied au plancher. Il fallait mettre un maximum de distance entre eux et cette bande de malades.

Clarke était crispé sur le siège côté passager, elle fixait la route d'un regard perdu. La voiture filait sur la petite route de forêt. Elle ne savait pas où la voiture filait ainsi mais une chose était sûre, elles allaient le plus loin possible de cet endroit. La blonde déglutit avec difficulté, elle jouait avec ses doigts. En réalité, elle ne savait pas quoi en faire, elle était bien trop nerveuse. Il lui fallait quelques choses pour se calmer, ses mains tremblaient. Les tremblements étaient sûrement dût à la forte dose d'adrénaline qu'elle venait de recevoir. Une troisième main apparut alors dans le champ de vision de Clarke, cette troisième main attrapa sa main gauche et la serra dans la sienne. Les yeux bleus de Clarke se détachèrent des mains pour se diriger vers le visage de Lexa qui fixait la route. Le corps de Clarke se détendit enfin et sa main se resserra autour de celle de Lexa. La main de Lexa était chaude et se contacte direct apaisait la blonde. Elle soupira alors et détourna le regard pour le replacer sur la route.

\- Q.. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ?  
\- J'en sais rien Clarke. On va partir loin d'ici et on mettra tout ça au clair. L'essentiel, c'est que tout le monde aille bien.  
\- Tu crois qu'on va bien ?  
\- On est pas blessé.  
\- Ca veut pas dire qu'on va bien.  
\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
\- Parce que.. Je.. Je crois que je deviens folle.  
\- Comment ça tu deviens folle ?  
\- Je dois te parler d'un truc Lexa. Un truc qui s'est passé avant hier soir. Quand.. Quand il s'est noyé.

Lexa détacha son regard de la route durant quelques secondes. Ses yeux verts se posèrent sur Clarke, la blonde n'osait même pas la regarder, elle avait les yeux rivés sur ses pieds et se mordait la lèvres inférieur. La brune serra un peu plus la main de Clarke dans la sienne. Encore une fois, Lexa préférait apporter un soutiens silencieux à Clarke. En lui serrant la main, elle espérait que Clarke comprendrait qu'elle pouvait tout lui dire, que jamais elle n'aurait l'air folle à ses yeux.  
[Imagine Dragons - Demons.]

* * *

 _[Lexa, Clarke et les autres viennent de fausser compagnie à Ambre.]_

\- Ambre, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?! On les rattrape en crevant les pneus ? On peut provoquer un accident.

La brune leva alors la main et immédiatement, les discussions dans le groupe cessèrent. Personne n'osait parler lorsqu'elle l'ordonnait. Tout le monde obéissait lorsque Ambre ordonnait quelque chose. Personne n'avait jamais osé se dresser contre elle. Elle était la plus jeune du groupe mais elle était aussi la plus féroce. Ambre était l'Alpha de la meute et personne n'avait jamais remit en question son autorité. Ce que le groupe qui venait de leur échapper avait fait risquait de mettre l'Alpha de mauvaise humeur durant de longs jours. La brune se retourna alors vers sa meute.

\- Non. On les laisse partir. On ne court pas après la mort.  
\- La mort ?  
\- Oui.. Parmi eux, il y avait deux messagers de la mort. C'est rare d'en croiser, de discuter avec eux et de ressortir vivant de ce face à face. Ne tentons pas le sort.  
\- Très bien. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On a pas le matériel qu'il nous fallait.  
\- Avant toute chose.. Occupez vous de Rose.

Plusieurs regards se tournèrent alors vers Rose qui était resté un peu en retrait. Elle recula alors de plusieurs pas en mettant les mains devant elle.

\- Les gars.. Je.. Ambre, pitié. Je ne savais pas.  
\- Une louve qui ne se sert pas de son odorat est une honte pour sa meute. Il n'y pas de place pour les faibles ici.

Deux gaillards bien costaux s'approchèrent alors de Rose et l'empoignèrent pour l'entraîner vers le forêt. La jeune femme tenta de se débattre mais rien n'y faisait. Elle se mit alors à hurler « NOON ! PAR PITIE PAS CA ! » mais le reste de la meute resta de marbre face à ses cris. Ils étaient tous tourné vers Ambre, prêt à recevoir leurs ordres.

\- Faites des recherches sur cette fille, la brune. Je veux savoir qui elle est, d'où elle vient, ce qu'elle fait dans la vie, à qui elle tient. Ah. Et aussi, le brun était un flic. Je veux savoir où il est officier.  
\- Vous avez relevé la plaque des voitures ?  
\- Comme d'habitude, oui.  
\- Très bien. Trouvez moi qui ils sont.

Ambre fourra une main dans la poche arrière de son pantalon et elle en sortit un permis de conduire de l'état du New-York. Sur la photo d'identité, on pouvait voir une Lexa toute souriante. L'Alpha laissa alors la carte d'identité dans les mains d'un de ses hommes et tourna les talons pour se diriger calmement vers la maison qui se trouvait sur le terrain. Elle baissa les yeux vers son t-shirt en grognant.

\- Raaah.. Il a tué mon t-shirt préféré cet enfoiré de flic..


	9. Chapitre 8 - Fièvre

_Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien depuis la diffusion de l'épisode 7 de The 100. J'ai reçu pas mal de messages de quelques un d'entre vous, beaucoup étaient aussi triste que moi et j'espère vraiment que vous allez mieux. De mon côté, écrire ce chapitre m'a fait un bien fou et, encore une fois, j'espère que ça vous fera du bien de le lire. Mes MP sont toujours ouverts pour discuter avec vous, surtout n'hésitez pas ! Comme d'habitude, j'attend vos réactions dans les commentaires ! On se dit à Vendredi pour le prochain chapitre, je vous fais plein de poutous ! :)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 8. - Fièvre.**

\- Je dois te parler d'un truc Lexa. Un truc qui s'est passé avant hier soir. Quand.. Quand il s'est noyé.

Clarke avait toujours sa main dans celle de Lexa. Les yeux bleus de la blonde s'attardèrent quelques instants sur leurs doigts entrelacés. Sentir la main de Lexa dans la sienne, c'était agréable. La présence de la brune calmait Clarke, elle se sentait bien, plus calme. Elle avait l'impression qu'ensemble, elles pourraient tout faire. Que rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Clarke battit des cils et lâcha la main de Lexa. L'image de Bellamy venait de s'imposer en elle. Elle sentit alors le regard de Lexa se poser sur elle d'un air interrogateur. Voilà 5 bonnes minutes que la blonde n'avait pas décoché un mot et que Lexa attendait patiemment. Pendant ce temps, la berline filait toujours sur une route de campagne. Le monospace de Bellamy s'éloignait de plus en plus, il semblait prendre de l'avance mais Clarke s'en fichait. Elle devait prendre son courage à deux mains et raconter à Lexa. Lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé la quelques heures auparavant.

\- Je crois que c'était un meurtre..  
\- Un meurtre ? Clarke, le gars s'est noyé.. C'est pas comme si quelqu'un lui avait tenu la tête sous l'eau.  
\- Oui mais.. Il y avait quelqu'un avec lui sur la plage. Quelqu'un avec un sweat noir. Il avait mit la capuche, j'ai pas pus voir son visage.  
\- Une personne avec un sweat noir qui se promenait sur la plage.. Je vois pas trop en quoi c'est suspect. Clarke, je pense que tu réfléchis trop à tout ça. Tu as fais ce que tu as pu pour ce pauvre gars mais..  
\- NON !

Lexa tourna vivement la tête vers Clarke. La blonde avait le regard rivé sur la route, on pouvait voir une tension dans sa mâchoire. Elle était énervée. Lexa soupira doucement et reposa son regard sur la route. Clairement, Clarke était persuadé qu'elle avait été témoins d'un meurtre. Pourquoi pensait-elle ça ? Comment quelqu'un pouvait se débrouiller pour noyer une autre personne a distance ? Ca paraissait insensé. Les mains de Lexa se resserrèrent sur le volant de la berline. Elle voyait bien que le monospace de Bellamy commençait sérieusement à les devancer, la jeune femme mit donc le pied au plancher pour relancer la berline et rattraper le monospace. Au lieu de prendre de la vitesse, la voiture se mit à ralentir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Lexa ?  
\- Je.. Rien ! C'est la voiture !

De la fumée commençait à s'échapper du capot de la voiture qui ralentissait de plus en plus. Au bout de quelques instants, la berline noire était à l'arrêt sur le côté de la route. Lexa resta planté derrière le volant en fixant la longue route qui s'étendait devant elles. La brune ferma les yeux et tourna la clef pour tenter de redémarrer la voiture.

\- Aller.. Aller..  
\- Le coup de la panne.. C'est pas drôle Lexa.  
\- Tu crois pas que j'ai mieux à faire ? Comme nous éloigner le plus possible de l'autre taré qui voulait nous tuer y'a encore 30 minutes ?!

Lexa tenta une nouvelle fois de démarrer la voiture, sans succès. Elle se laissa tomber contre le volant, appuyant son front contre le volant. La jeune femme poussa un long soupire de désespoir. Voilà qu'elles étaient coincés au milieu de nul part, génial.

\- Bon.. Je vais appeler Bellamy pour qu'il fasse demi-tour. Raven jètera un coup à la voiture et on sera repartie en peu de temps !

Clarke n'attendit pas que Lexa répondent pour sortir de la voiture accompagné de son téléphone. La blonde sortit le téléphone de sa poche et appuya sur le bouton pour le sortir de son état de veille. L'écran resta noir. Elle fixa durant de longues secondes le téléphone, éteint. Un léger grognement lui échappa, elle fit alors le tour de la voiture pour se pencher au niveau de la fenêtre du côté conducteur. Lexa était toujours appuyé contre le volant, elle n'avait pas bougé d'un poil et semblait on ne peut plus blasé.

\- J'ai plus de batterie. Tu en as toi ?

Lexa se tortilla sur le siège pour attraper son téléphone dans sa poche. Les yeux de Clarke comme ceux de Lexa fixèrent longuement l'écran fissuré. Lexa n'osa même pas lever le regard vers la blonde et tenta tout de même d'allumer son téléphone. Encore une fois, sans succès. Décidément, les choses ne semblaient pas vouloir fonctionner entre les mains de la brune. Elle avait dût le faire tomber la veille ou à un moment donné faisant rendre au téléphone son dernier soupir.

\- Oh.. Alors ça.. Ca, c'est génial !  
\- Clarke, calme toi. Ils vont bien se rendre compte qu'on les suis plus.  
\- Me calmer ?! Tu me demandes sérieusement de me calmer ?!  
\- C'est pas en s'énervant qu'on va y arriver.

Clarke fit les cent pas autour de la voiture et donna un coup de pied dans un pneu d'un air agacé. Elles étaient coincés au milieu de nul part, sans moyen de joindre les autres. Tout ce qu'elles pouvaient faire c'était attendre. Attendre que les autres se rendent compte de leur absence. Allaient-ils seulement s'en rendre compte ? Et si Ambre et sa bande partaient à leur recherche, qu'allaient-elles faire ? Encore une fois, un millier de questions se bousculaient dans la tête de Clarke. Une portière claqua. Les yeux bleus de Clarke suivirent Lexa se diriger vers le capot de la voiture et l'ouvrir. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, la fumée piégé sous le capot s'échappa d'un seul coup.  
Lexa agita une main devant elle en toussotant. Une fois la fumée dissipée, Lexa fixa le moteur et tout les câbles qui reliaient le réservoir, la batterie, les freins enfin bref, toute la mécanique de la voiture. Elle se racla la gorge en observant longuement l'intérieur de la voiture. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle était censé regarder ou faire mais elle voulait éviter de rester à rien faire. La brune fit une petite moue avant de refermer le capot en se raclant la gorge.

\- Bon.. On a plus qu'à attendre.

Lexa monta alors sur le capot pour s'y asseoir afin d'avoir les yeux rivés sur l'horizon. Elle espérait que les autres allaient vite faire demi-tour pour venir les chercher. Il était encore tôt mais la route était déserte et vu l'état du goudron, elle n'était pas très emprunté. Rapidement, le regard de Lexa fût attirer par Clarke qui faisait les cents pas sur le côté de la voiture. La blonde avait le visage fermé et elle ne semblait pas vraiment prête à discuter de quoi que ce soit. Lexa était installé en tailleur sur le capot de la voiture. Elle soupira, agacé par les allers-retours de la blonde.

\- Clarke.. Assieds-toi. Tu me donne la nausée à faire les cents pas comme ça.  
\- Comment tu peux rester aussi calme ?!  
\- Je te l'ai déjà dis, s'énerver ne rime à rien.

Clarke s'arrêta de faire les cents pas et observa Lexa d'un air abasourdit. C'est vrai ça, comment elle faisait pour rester aussi calme ? Clarke avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser. De plus, elle était vraiment contrarié par les propos de Lexa. Même si elles n'avaient pas pu terminer leur conversation, la brune ne semblait pas la croire quant au meurtre qui s'était passé sous les yeux de Clarke. La blonde observa longuement Lexa regarder l'horizon. Si elles devaient rester coincé ici quelques heures, autant mettre les choses au clair. La jeune femme vint se planter devant son acolyte, elle croisa les bras en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi tu me crois pas ?  
\- A propos de ?  
\- Du meurtre.  
\- Clarke..  
\- Réponds à la question Lexa !  
\- C'est pas que je te crois pas Clarke, c'est juste.. Ce mec, il a rien fait.  
\- Si ! Je t'ai dis qu'il était là quand les secours sont venu ! Il est venu lui aussi, il a touché le corps pendant que je faisais le massage cardiaque ! Il.. Il.. Il l'a tué ! Je te dis qu'il l'a tué !  
\- Clarke, calme toi.. Tu deviens hystérique.  
\- Ne me dis pas de me calmer ! Je sais ce que j'ai vu !  
\- Si. Je t'assure, calme toi. On peut en discuter calmement.. C..  
\- ARRETES DE ME DIRE DE ME CALMER !

Clarke s'était vivement approché de Lexa, elle écrasa son poing sur le capot de la voiture avec colère. Son regard bleu se plongea dans celui de Lexa qui était soudainement devenu silencieuse. La brune n'avait cependant pas reculé lorsque Clarke s'était approché. Elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté en l'observant silencieusement. Lexa ne savait pas vraiment pour quoi mais elle pouvait sentir que la jeune femme était hors d'elle. Jamais Lexa ne l'avait vu dans un tel état. Les émotions des derniers jours semblaient être trop pour la blonde, elle contenait toute la pression depuis bien trop longtemps et voilà. Elle explosait. Clarke se recula de quelques pas, l'air honteuse. Elle venait de rendre compte qu'elle s'était un peu emporté. Un peu beaucoup emporté même. La jeune femme baissa les yeux vers le sol, gênée.

\- Je.. Pourquoi tu ne me crois pas Lexa ? Je dis la vérité. Je te le jure.

Lexa descendit du capot. Elle fit une petite moue, elle était gêné de la situation. Pas gêné du comportement de Clarke, elle était gêné de ne pas réussir à s'exprimer comme elle l'aurait voulut. Elle fourra ses mains dans les poches de son jean en regardant ailleurs d'un air désinvolte.

\- Clarke.. Tu pourrais me dire n'importe quoi, je.. Je te croirais. Je.. Je te prête une confiance aveugle.

La brune tenta un regard timide vers la blonde. Leur regard se croisèrent l'espace d'une demi-seconde, aussitôt le regard vert de Lexa se détourna. Elle sentait ses joues rougir. Elle avait peut-être trop dit. La jeune femme ouvrit une première fois la bouche en fixant le sol, aucun son n'en sortit. Il fallait qu'elle se sorte de cette situation gênante. Il le fallait avant qu'un silence encore plus gênant s'installe. Toujours en fixant le sol, elle enchaîna.

\- Enfin.. Enfin je veux dire que je te croirais. Euh.. Tu vois ? Tu.. Tu pourrais dire que t'as vu un éléphant rose, je te croirais pas. Parce que ça.. Ca existe pas et..

Dans un tourbillon de mèches blondes, Lexa se retrouva plaqué contre le capot de la voiture. Deux mains l'attrapèrent au niveau de la nuque et une paire de lèvres vinrent se coller aux siennes. La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux en sentant les lèvres de Clarke entrer en contacte avec les siennes. Elle s'était raidit en se sentant embarqué contre le capot de la voiture mais la jeune femme fini par se détendre et Clarke s'écarta légèrement. La blonde observa la brune droit dans les yeux.

\- Je suis désolée.. Tu.. Tu devais te taire avant de te rendre ridicule.

La brune fronça les sourcils en observant Clarke, silencieusement. Lexa attrapa la blonde par le col de son pull et l'attira contre elle pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent plusieurs baisers fièvreux, maladroits. Lexa pouvait sentir les doigts de Clarke passer dans ses cheveux. Plusieurs fois, un frisson plein d'envies parcourut la jeune femme mais à aucun moment elle n'osa aller plus loin que le baiser. Jamais elle ne se serait permis de faire quelque chose que Clarke ne semblait pas vouloir. Finalement, ce fût un klaxon lointain qui interrompit les deux jeunes femmes. Clarke s'écarta vivement de Lexa d'un air gêné. La brune voulut la rattraper par la main mais la jeune femme l'en empêcha. Elle se tourna vers l'horizon et fit de grands signes au monospace qui approchait à toute allure.

\- Les voilà !

La voiture s'arrêta de l'autre côté de la route et le groupe descendit de la voiture. Raven était en tête, elle boitilla jusqu'à la voiture des deux jeunes femmes et ouvrit directement le capot sans demander quoi que ce soit. Le reste du groupe ne fut pas long à les rejoindre. Bellamy leva les bras en soupirant.

\- Génial, une des voiture en panne. Il manquait plus que ça. C'est réparable Raven ?  
\- Ouais, ouais ! Ca va aller ! J'en ai pour 20/30 minutes environ ! Faudra rapprocher ta caisse par ici parce que la batterie a un coup de moue.  
\- Ok, pas de soucis !

Le jeune homme fit signe à Jasper qui sauta dans le monospace pour le démarrer et l'approcher de la berline de Lexa. De leur côté, Lexa et Clarke échangèrent un regard gêné. A quelques secondes près le groupe les aurait surprises. Lexa soupira longuement et claqua violamment une des portières de la voiture qui était resté ouverte. Elle se tourna alors vers Bellamy.

\- On fait quoi ?  
\- On va aller déclarer cette taré d'Ambre au commissariat le plus proche !  
\- La déclarer ? Tu crois pas que.. Enfin ça dépasse un peu la Police ?  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Bellamy, cette nana était clairement pas humaine. Tu vas pas me dire que tu as pas vu ses yeux rouges ! Et puis elle a parlé de trucs bizarre.  
\- Cette fille était juste taré Lexa.  
\- Non, il se passe un truc bizarre.

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers Clarke qui se tenait un peu à l'écart. Même Raven s'arrêta de bricoler sous le capot de la voiture, elle en sortit même la tête pour observer Clarke. La blonde s'avança, son regard croisa à nouveau celui de Lexa. Si Lexa l'avait crut, les autres allaient bien la croire, non ? Elle prit une grande inspiration.

\- Je.. Je crois que j'ai vu la mort.

Bellamy haussa les sourcils en observant Clarke, il s'approcha d'elle et lui attrapa doucement la main. Le jeune homme qui sourit doucement et replaça une mèche de cheveux blonde derrière l'oreille de Clarke. Cependant, la jeune femme se recula d'un pas et secouant négativement la tête. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et se massa les tempes, un mal de crâne commençait à pointer le bout de son nez.

\- Je dis la vérité. J'ai vu la mort. Ok ?  
\- Clarke..  
\- Je vous dis que c'est la vérité ! Je.. Elle était là, avec moi quand le gars s'est noyé ! Je suis sûre que c'était la mort.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?  
\- Je.. Je sais pas, je peux pas l'expliquer ! Je le sais, c'est tout.  
\- Et elle ressemblait à quoi la mort ?  
\- Je.. J'en sais rien, j'ai pas vu son visage.

Lincoln était celui qui avait posé la dernière question à Clarke. Il l'observa quelques instants, les sourcils froncés. Le jeune homme ne parlait pas souvent mais lorsqu'il parlait, ce n'était pas inutilement. Clarke ne le connaissait pas, elle savait seulement qu'il était originaire de la Nouvelle-Zélande. Lincoln était très attaché à sa culture, la culture Maori. Ses nombreux tatouages en étaient d'ailleurs la preuve et Octavia s'était elle aussi plongé dans cette culture pleine de mythes. Le jeune homme attrapa son portable dans la poche de son pantalon de treillis, il lança un regard en biais à Clarke.

\- Je te crois moi. On va tirer toute cette histoire au clair. Bellamy, tu me fais confiance ?  
\- Toujours Lincoln.  
\- Bien, je vais passer un coup de fil. Essayer de réparer la voiture, il faut pas qu'on traine dans le coin.

Lincoln s'éloigna alors du reste du groupe, il avait l'air sérieux et semblait savoir de quoi il parlait. Raven replongea sous le capot de la voiture pour terminer ses réparations. Elle relia rapidement les deux véhicules de manière à redonner un coup de jus à la berline de Lexa. Au bout d'un certain temps, la berline redémarra enfin. Raven sauta de joie en faisant le V de la victoire avec ses doigts. Elle tapa dans la main de Jasper en affichant un large sourire.

\- Record battus ! Je l'ai redémarré en 21 minutes ! Vous pouvez m'applaudir !

Jasper explosa de rire et applaudit bruyamment la jeune femme qui fit une petite révérence devant le reste du groupe. De leur côté, Clarke et Lexa étaient installé à l'opposé l'une de l'autre. Clarke avait le visage fermé et semblait plongé dans ses pensées. De son côté, Lexa repassait en boucle dans son esprit le baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec Clarke. Elle soupira longuement avant d'être tiré de ses pensées par Lincoln qui revenait vers les voitures.

\- Bon.. Ca vous dit de visiter la Nouvelle-Orléans ?  
\- La Nouvelle-Orléans ?  
\- Je connais quelqu'un là-bas. Quelqu'un qui pourrait répondre aux questions que Clarke se pose. Elle habite dans le quartier français. Ce sera l'occasion de visiter la ville !  
\- Ok, on y va !

Lexa grimpa côté conducteur de sa voiture aussitôt. La voiture était déjà démarré et Raven referma le capot en levant le pouce en direction de Lexa. La brune lui adressa un large sourire, elle descendit ensuite la vitre de sa portière.

\- Bon, en route ?  
\- On est parti !

La portière côté passager s'ouvrit et quelqu'un s'installa à côté de Lexa. La jeune femme découvrit, un peu surprise, Clarke installé sur le siège. Elles échangèrent un sourire et Lexa démarra la voiture pour s'engager devant le monospace. Clarke démarra la radio de la voiture et poussa le volume l'autoradio à son maximum. Direction, Nouvelle-Orléans !

[ _Oh Wonder - Drive_ ]


	10. Chapitre 9 - Sang de nuit

_Coucou mes petits grounders ou space walkers, c'est comme vous voulez ! J'espère que vous allez bien et si ça va pas, envoyez moi un message ! J'aime pas quand mes lecteurs ne vont pas bien ! Je sais, je sais.. Il est 00H11 et nous sommes donc Samedi. Je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai eus une idée fulgurante pour ce chapitre il y a exactement 1H et je devais absolument l'écrire comme ça. De plus, j'ai pas trop eus le temps d'écrire hier puisque je passais un concours. Vous ne m'en voulez pas trop hein ? Dans tout les cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! J'ai bien aimé l'écrire, j'aime toujours écrire ce genre de chapitre en même temps. Est-ce que ça fait de moi une sadique ? Dites le moi dans les commentaires ! Comme d'habitude, j'aime, j'adore lire vos commentaires ! Je vous fais des bisous et je vous dis.. A Maaaaardi !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 9. - Sang de nuit.**

La voiture roulait depuis quelques instants, Lexa fixait la route et le volume de la radio était toujours aussi fort. La brune tendit la main pour baisser le volume de la radio mais une autre main la devança pour faire de même. D'un air gênée, Lexa retira sa main immédiatement. Elle se racla la gorge pour prendre la parole.

\- Ecoute je..  
\- Ecoute je..

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient parlé exactement en même temps et elles avaient même dit la même chose. Lexa lança un regard amusé à Clarke avant d'hausser les épaules.

\- Je t'en prie, commence.

Clarke adressa un léger sourire à Lexa. L'ambiance risquait de vite devenir glacial avec ce qu'elle allait lui dire. La blonde avait passé la dernière heure à ruminer ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir dire à la brune. Elle ne pouvait pas garder ce baiser sous silence et dans l'ombre. Il fallait qu'elles en parlent, c'était ce que des adultes auraient fait. Mais Clarke préférerait rester une simple adolescente. Elle prit alors une grande inspiration.

\- Lexa.. A propos de tout à l'heure.. C'est.. C'était sur le moment. Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit. Je suis désolée. Je suis avec Bellamy et..  
\- Tu te fou de ma gueule en fait Clarke ?  
\- Quoi ? Mais non !

La blonde tourna vivement la tête en direction de Lexa. Les yeux verts de la brune étaient rivé sur la route et Clarke pouvait voir le bout de ses doigts devenir blanc tellement elle serrait le volant. Elle détourna alors le regard et le riva sur ses chaussures.

\- Lexa..  
\- Tu vas me refaire le même coup que la dernière fois ?!  
\- La dernière fois ?  
\- Cette fameuse soirée ! Tu prétends ne pas t'en souvenir mais.. Je suis certaine que tu t'en souviens !  
\- C'est la deuxième fois que tu évoques ça mais.. Lexa, je vois pas de quoi tu parles !

Lexa explosa soudainement de rire. Un rire un peu hystérique, le genre de rire qui fait peur. Le moteur de la berline rugit et la voiture accéléra un peu plus sur la route de campagne. Clarke se cramponna au tableau de bord en laissant un regard de travers à Lexa.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- C'est plutôt toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais Clarke ?! A quoi tu joues, ça t'amuses, c'est ça ?!

La berline continuait d'engloutir le bitume sous ses roues. Sur le compteur, Clarke pouvait apercevoir que la voiture passait les 120 km/h sur la petite route de campagne. Elle restait agrippé au tableau de bord, les yeux rivés sur la route qui était déserte. Lexa avait toujours les mains crispées sur le volant de la voiture et les yeux rivés droit devant elle. Elle avait la mâchoire crispé.

\- Lexa. Ralentis. Tu me fais peur.  
\- Je te fais peur ? Non mais.. Ca va, je maitrise la voiture Clarke. Détends toi !  
\- Ralentis Lexa.  
\- J'ai pas envie de ralentir ok ? Je veux savoir la vérité. C'est quoi ? T'aimes pas les filles mais t'aimes bien m'embrasser ?! C'est ça ton délire ? T'es comme ça ?  
\- Lexa. RALENTIS !  
\- NON JE RALENTIRAIS PAS ! ON CRAINT RIEN DE TOUTE..

Encore une fois, c'était comme si le temps s'arrêtait. La voiture avançait presque au ralentis. Une silhouette se tenait au milieu de la route, une silhouette que Clarke avait vue une fois. Une fois de trop. Elle se tenait en plein milieu de la route et elle leva la main devant elle. Comme si elle allait pouvoir arrêter la voiture qui roulait à présent à 130 km/h.  
Lexa écarquilla les yeux en voyant une silhouette en plein milieu de la route à plusieurs centaines de mètres de la voiture. Un hurlement vint alors percer les tympans de Lexa, elle lâcha le volant pour plaquer ses mains contre ses oreilles et tourna la tête vers Clarke. La source de ce hurlement.. C'était Clarke. Toutes les vitres de la voiture explosèrent une par une et le pare brise se fissura de part et d'autre. La jeune femme était étourdit par l'intensité du cri de Clarke mais la voiture se rapprochait dangereusement de la silhouette ce qui sortit la brune de sa torpeur. Lexa enfonça alors son pied droit sur le frein de la voiture. Le hurlement de Clarke s'arrêta enfin et ce fût les crissements des pneus qui prit remplacèrent le hurlement. Lexa se sentit alors happé en avant. Elle n'avait pas mis sa ceinture de sécurité.

* * *

Bellamy haussa les sourcils en voyant la berline accélérer soudainement devant lui. Il haussa alors les épaules et tourna la tête vers Octavia qui mâchait un chewing-gum côté passager. La jeune femme avait posé ses pieds sur le tableau de bord. La brune fit éclater la bulle de son chewing-gum en désignant d'un signe de tête la berline qui creusait la distance avec le monospace.

\- Y'en a qui sont pressé d'arriver à la Nouvelle-Orléans. On a combien d'heures de route déjà ?  
\- Environ 7H.  
\- Ah. J'aurai crus plus ! Ton amie nous attend pour quand Lincoln ?  
\- Pour quand on arrivera. T'inquiétes pas.

Rapidement, la berline disparut en haut d'une côte de la route. Bellamy fronça les sourcils sans pour autant s'inquiéter, Lexa avait son permis. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Cependant, des crissements de pneus se firent entendre depuis l'autre côté de la colline. Bellamy appuya un peu plus sur l'accélérateur pour passer la côte. Il ralentit soudainement en apercevant la berline en plein milieu de la route, du verre était dispersé de part et d'autre du véhicule. Octavia se redressa dans son fauteuil.

\- Oh putain.

* * *

Les oreilles de Clarke sifflaient. Un sifflement désagréable. Elle était étourdit et semblait avoir perdu connaissance l'espace de quelques instants. Elle avait du verre sur les genoux et mit quelques temps pour reprendre ses esprits. La jeune femme redressa la tête et grimaça, la ceinture de sécurité lui avait brûlée la nuque et la poitrine. Elle tourna la tête pour voir si Lexa allait bien mais il n'y avait personne côté conducteur. A la place, il y avait un trou béant dans le pare brise, Clarke écarquilla la yeux en voyant le corps de Lexa étendue sur le bitume quelques mètres plus loin. A côté de la brune se tenait une silhouette vêtue d'un sweat noir avec la capuche rabattue sur le visage. La Mort.

\- LEXA ! NON, NON, NON, NON ET NON !

D'une main fébrile Clarke essaya de se détacher. Elle tira sur la ceinture plusieurs fois avant de réussir à se détacher. La blonde sortit rapidement de la voiture et courut sur quelques mètres avant de trébucher et de tomber au sol sur des bouts de verre du pare brise. Elle sentit le verre rentrer dans sa peau mais marcha à quatre pattes pour parcourir les derniers mètres qui la séparaient de Lexa. La Mort se tenait toujours debout à côté de la brune qui était inconsciente. Clarke s'installa à genoux à côté de Lexa, elle voulut la toucher mais s'en empêchait, elle ne voulait pas faire plus de mal que ce qu'elle avait déjà fait. Lexa était étendue, face contre terre. Elle saignait du nez, avait l'arcade droite ouverte et de multiples coupures étaient visibles sur son visage. La Mort s'accroupit alors au niveau de Clarke, la jeune femme eut l'impression que des piques de glace la transperçait. Elle resta là, sans bouger à se faire analyser par la Mort en personne. Une voix rauque, glacial, venue tout droit des ténèbres s'éleva alors.

\- Clarke.. Griffin.. Et.. Lexa.. Heda.. Je n'en ai.. Pas fini avec vous deux.. A bientôt..

La blonde eut juste le temps de cligner des yeux que la silhouette avait disparut. Elle frissonna avant de reporter son regard vers Lexa toujours inconsciente. Il fallait qu'elle la bouge. Elle devait la bouger pour être sûre que tout allait bien. Il fallait qu'elle lui porte les premiers secours. Des bruits de pas se firent alors entendre, la jeune femme tourna la tête pour voir le groupe arriver. Lincoln fût le premier à arriver à leur niveau.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!  
\- Je.. Je sais pas ! J'ai.. Il était là !  
\- Qui ?  
\- La Mort Lincoln.. Elle était là.. Tu crois que..

La jeune femme retourna son regard vers Lexa. Elle secoua alors négativement la tête, refusant d'y croire. Le jeune homme se plaça alors du côté de la tête de Lexa de façon à pouvoir maintenant la tête de la jeune femme en place.

\- On doit la remettre sur le dos. Jasper, Bellamy ! Venez nous aider ! Monty, appelle les secours ! Lincoln.. Tu vas bien tenir la tête de Lexa lorsque Bellamy et Jasper vont la retourner pour la mettre sur le dos. On doit faire attention à ne pas trop lui bouger les cervicales. D'accord ? Et Lexa.. Putain, je te jure.. Je t'interdis de mourir.

Le néo-zélandais hocha la tête. Rapidement, Jasper et Bellamy arrivèrent pour prendre Lexa. D'un mouvement commun les 3 garçons retournèrent la jeune femme de manière à l'étendre sur le dos. Tous restèrent sans voix en voyant un morceau de verre, long de plusieurs centimètres, dépasser du ventre de la brune. Autre que le bout de verre, une chose interpella encore plus Clarke : le sang de Lexa n'était pas rouge. Il était noir. Noir comme la nuit. Noir comme la mort. La blonde déglutit. Elle approcha un peu ses mains tremblantes de la plaie d'où s'échappait du sang. La jeune femme savait pertinemment qu'il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle retire le morceau de verre de la plaie avant que les secours n'arrivent. Le verre empêchait l'hémorragie. Tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur le corps de Lexa, elle parla d'un ton glacial.

\- Il va me falloir euh.. Des ciseaux. Du coton, beaucoup de coton.. Monty, les secours arrivent dans combien de temps ?  
\- Dans 30 minutes..  
\- 30 minutes ?!  
\- Ils peuvent pas venir avant..  
\- C'est beaucoup trop long 30 minutes.. Putain.. Putain.. Réfléchis.. Je dois cautériser la blessure.. Elle va perdre beaucoup de sang avant qu'ils arrivent et qu'ils la ramènent à l'hopital.. Je.. Je sais. Monty, va chercher la trousse de premiers secours.. Bellamy ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Je vais avoir besoin de ton couteau de chasse..  
\- Mon couteau de chasse ?  
\- Oui.. Et Raven, tu as toujours ton chalumeau pour les soudures dans ta caisse à outils ?  
\- Euh.. Ouais.. Je vois pas trop ce que tu veux faire là Clarke.  
\- On a pas d'autre moyen.. Va falloir faire ça l'ancienne.

Personne n'osa poser la moindre question. Aussitôt, tout le monde partit dans tout les sens pour aller chercher ce que Clarke avait demandé. En moins de 2 minutes, Clarke avait à sa disposition une trousse de premiers secours avec des ciseaux stérilisés, des cotons, une petit bouteille d'alcool à 90 ainsi qu'un couteau de chasse d'environ 15cm et un petit chalumeau de poche. La blonde commença par découper soigneusement le t-shirt de Lexa, elle déchira ensuite entièrement le t-shirt de manière à bien voir le bout de verre enfoncé dans le ventre de la jeune femme. Clarke prit alors une grande inspiration, elle posa son regard sur Lexa.

\- Je suis désolée. Je vais tout arranger.

Clarke attrapa la bouteille d'alcool à 90 et s'en versa un peu sur les mains pour se les désinfecter. La jeune femme manqua de gémir lorsque l'alcool entra en contact avec les multiples coupures qu'elle avait aux mains. Elle versa ensuite le reste de la bouteille sur la lame de chasse qu'elle reposa soigneusement sur un morceau de coton. La blonde posa ensuite un bout de compresse sur le morceau de verre de manière à avoir une meilleure prise sur le verre. Elle se redressa un peu, posa une main sur le verre et elle posa l'autre main sur le ventre de Lexa. D'un coup sec la jeune femme retira le bout de verre et posa immédiatement plusieurs compresses sur la blessure qui se mit à saigner abondamment.

\- Octavia ! J'ai besoin que tu fasses un point de compression ici ! Appuie le plus fort possible !

Aussitôt Octavia atterrit à genoux de l'autre côté du corps de Lexa et elle appuya sur les compresses pour limiter l'hémorragie de la plaie. Clarke attrapa alors la lame de chasse et elle alluma le chalumeau, elle dirigea alors la flamme sur le bout de la lame de chasse et attendit comme ça de longues minutes. Ces minutes lui parurent être une éternité. Du coin de l'oeil, elle voyait le sang de Lexa coulait à travers les compresses, c'était comme si elle voyait la vie de Lexa couler, se répandre sur la route pour partir. Partir loin d'elle. Enfin, la lame devint blanche. Clarke fit un signe à Octavia pour lui dire d'arrêter et d'enlever les compresses. Elle observa le visage paisible de Lexa une dernière fois.

\- Ca va faire un mal de chien.. Pardon.

Clarke appuya alors la lame chauffé à blanc sur la plaie de Lexa. Dès que la lame rentra en contact avec la peau de Lexa, les yeux de la brune s'ouvrirent en grands. Cependant, ses yeux n'étaient pas de leur couleur verte habituel. La jeune femme avait les yeux orange et c'était comme si une flamme dansait dans son regard. Elle poussa alors un hurlement de douleur, un hurlement à vous glacer le sang et elle tenta de se redresser tout en hurlant de douleur. Lincoln l'en empêcha en lui plaquant doucement les épaules contre le bitume. Le hurlement de Lexa s'arrêta et ses yeux roulèrent en arrière, elle avait à nouveau perdu connaissance. Sûrement à cause de la douleur insupportable. Clarke relâcha alors la pression qu'elle effectuait depuis quelques secondes sur la plaie. Il n'y avait plus de sang qui s'en échappait, la peau était rouge vif. Lexa était sauvé. Clarke lâcha alors la lame au sol et se relâcha entièrement, soulagé.  
Dans le groupe, personne n'avait osé parlé pendant tout le procédé. Ce fût Jasper qui prit la parole en premier.

\- Oh.. Rappelez moi de ne jamais me couper.

Raven donna alors une tape dans le dos à Jasper qui haussa les épaules d'un air désolé. Clarke se laissa alors glisser en arrière pour s'allonger sur la route. Elle avait le souffle court. Il était seulement 11H du matin et ils avaient vécut plus d'aventure que certaines personnes n'en vivaient en une journée. Au bout de quelques minutes, Clarke ne savait pas vraiment combien de temps, une sirène se fit entendre au loin. Les secours. Ils arrivaient enfin. En l'espace de 3 jours, c'était la deuxième fois que Clarke voyait une ambulance.  
Un médecin arriva à leur niveau et se pencha sur Lexa. Il examina l'endroit où le bout de verre s'était trouvé environ 15 minutes plus tôt. Le médecin déglutit.

\- Vous avez cautérisé la blessure avec une lame chauffé à blanc ?!  
\- Oui..  
\- Woh. Elle a dût le sentir passer.  
\- J'avais pas le choix puisque vous mettez 10 ans à arriver.

Le médecin lança un regard en biais à Clarke. Il fit alors signe au brancardier d'approcher. Quelques secondes plus tard, Lexa était installé sur le brancard. Elle avait un masque à oxygène posé sur le nez et la bouche. Les médecins l'avaient perfusé avec une poche de morphine et ils emmenèrent le brancard vers l'ambulance au pas de course. Un infirmier se tourna alors vers le groupe.

\- Une personne peut venir avec elle si vous voulez.  
\- Clarke. C'est Clarke qui y va.

Bellamy se tourna vers Clarke et lui fit signe de monter dans l'ambulance. La jeune femme lui lança un regard désolé. Elle l'était sincèrement. Sans elle, rien de tout ça ne serait arriver. La blonde monta alors dans l'ambulance et s'installa à côté du brancard. Elle observa le médecin brancher Lexa à plusieurs appareils pour mesurer son rythme cardiaque et sa tension. Clarke baissa la tête d'un air abattu. Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire maintenant ? Lexa allait être hospitalisé et tout ça à cause d'elle. Un sanglot traversa Clarke mais elle s'empêcha de craquer devant le médecin qui s'était assis de l'autre côté du brancard. Un toussotement se fit entendre et une main fébrile effleura celle de Clarke. La blonde releva immédiatement la tête et fût debout dans l'ambulance en 2 secondes. Lexa avait ouvert les yeux et elle cherchait à tenir la main de Clarke. La jeune femme s'empressa alors de l'attraper et la serra doucement en souriant. Les larmes brouillaient sa vision mais elle voyait bien Lexa avait le teint aussi blanc que les murs de l'ambulance. A travers le masque à oxygène, Clarke perçut quelques paroles.

\- N'aies pas peur Clarke.. Ca va aller.

Un rire nerveux s'échappa des lèvres de Clarke dont les larmes coulaient sur les draps du brancard. Elle baissa la tête et serra un peu plus la main de Lexa dans la sienne. Encore une fois, c'était Lexa qui la rassurait. Lexa la rassurait alors que c'était plutôt elle qui avait besoin d'être rassuré.

[ _Seafret - Oceans_ ]


	11. Chapitre 10 - On fire

_Salutations ! Comment allez-vous ? De mon côté, ça va pas trop mal. Aujourd'hui, un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude, j'avais pas mal de trucs à vous raconter ! Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à suivre cette fanfiction alors merci au moins 10 000 fois ! Sans vous, elle n'aurait pas de raisons de continuer ! Trêve de blabla, je vous laisse lire en paix ce chapitre ! Comme d'habitude, faites moi part de vos avis dans les commentaires que j'aime toujours autant lire ! Je vous fais plein de bisous et à Vendredi pour le chapitre 11 (Déjà) !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 10. - On fire.**

[ _The Kooks – Bad Habit_ ]

Clarke était installé sur le bord du lit de Lexa. Dans une main, elle tenait un livre et dans l'autre, elle tenait la main de Lexa. La brune était endormit dans son lit d'hôpital. Elle avait de grosses cernes sous les yeux mais semblait dormir paisiblement.  
Voilà 2 jours que l'accident avait eut lieu. Lexa avait été admise à l'hôpital de Madison, une petite ville à quelques kilomètres d'Atlanta. Elle devait encore être hospitalisé pendant 2 autres jours avant de pouvoir sortir de l'hôpital. Elle n'avait rien de cassé et les médecins étaient surpris de sa vitesse de guérison. Chaque jour la jeune femme allait mieux. Au final à part quelques côtes cassés et un léger traumatisme crânien, Lexa s'en était bien sortis. Les médecins préféraient tout de même la garder en observation pour voir comment guérissait le ventre de la jeune femme. Son corps avait subit quelque chose de plutôt violent et les médecins avaient peur qu'elle fasse une infection. Les jambes de Clarke pendaient au bord du lit et s'était tout en lisant que la jeune femme les balançait dans le vide. De leur côté, Bellamy et les autres avaient décidés de prendre la route vers la Nouvelle-Orléans. La berline de Lexa était au garage le temps de changer le pare brise ainsi que toutes les vitres. C'était Clarke qui avait décidé de rester à l'hôpital avec Lexa. Personne dans le groupe n'avait trouvé quelque chose à redire. Même Bellamy avait approuvé le choix de la blonde, étrangement il s'était montré plutôt distant sans pour autant être désagréable.  
Les yeux de Clarke se détachèrent de son livre pour venir se poser sur le visage de Lexa qui était paisiblement endormie. Son visage avait incroyablement bien guérie, il demeurait seulement une entaille sur sa pommette gauche. Cette entaille lui donnait des allures de fille rebelle ce qui amusait Clarke.

\- Ca te fait sourire de me voir avec une tête de zombie ?

Lexa venait d'ouvrir les yeux et elle avait surpris Clarke entrain de l'observer sans gênes. La blonde rougit légèrement avant de lâcher la main de Lexa qui se redressa légèrement dans le lit en grimaçant. Ses côtes lui faisait un mal de chien mais elle tenta de faire bonne figure devant Clarke. Elle n'aimait pas montrer sa douleur devant les autres. Sous le coup de l'effort, la brune s'était sentit pâlir. D'une main fébrile elle attrapa le verre d'eau sur sa table de nuit et bu une longue gorgée.

\- Tu te sens mieux quand même ?  
\- Euh.. Oui. Oui, ça va mieux. Un peu.

La jeune femme détourna le regard. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment mentir à Clarke mais elle ne voulait pas que cette dernière s'en veuille encore plus pour ce qu'il s'était passé. Après tout, ce n'était pas Clarke qui conduisait la voiture au moment de l'accident mais bien Lexa. Elle avait voulut faire avouer à Clarke qu'elle savait en lui faisant peur avec la voiture. La brune s'était d'ailleurs montré stupide sur ce coup là et elle était rassuré que Clarke s'en soit sortit indemne.

\- Tu comptes sortir de l'hôpital aujourd'hui ?  
\- Pour quoi faire ?  
\- Prendre l'air ? Tu es presque aussi blanche que moi.  
\- J'ai pas besoin de sortir, y'a tout ce qu'il faut ici. De la nourriture de qualité, un fauteuil pour dormir et j'ai même de la lecture !  
\- De la nourriture de qualité, hein ?

Lexa lança un regard en biais à son petit-déjeuner qu'elle n'avait pratiquement pas touché. Entre les œufs brouillés qui ressemblaient plus à une éponge qu'autre chose et le jus d'orange qui avait un goût de plastique, la nourriture de l'hôpital n'était pas vraiment celle d'un hôtel.  
Clarke sauta alors du bord du lit, elle attrapa sa veste et en sortit son portefeuilles. La blonde se tourna alors vers Lexa en agitant le portefeuilles.

\- Je vais aller dévaliser le distributeur, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? Il faut que tu manges, c'est un ordre du médecin.  
\- Oooh.. Si c'est sur ordre du médecin alors.. Je ne peux protester !

La brune rigola légèrement et fit signe à Clarke de partir chercher des bonbons et autres cochonneries. Une fois Clarke sortit de la chambre, Lexa se laissa retomber sur ses oreilles en grimaçant. Depuis l'accident, c'était comme si son corps tout entier était en feu. Elle souffrait le martyr sans explications. La brune releva son t-shirt pour observer son ventre recouvert par un gros pansement. Sans précautions, elle arracha le pansement pour regarder sa blessure. La peau était légèrement noire et ce n'était pas très beau à voir. Lexa remit le pansement en place avant de virer les couvertures qu'elle avait sur elle. Elle avait l'impression d'étouffer, il faisait une chaleur insupportable dans cette chambre. Les yeux verts de la jeune femme se posèrent sur la fenêtre de le chambre qui était fermé. Il y avait seulement quelques mètres qui séparaient le lit et la fenêtre, ce n'était rien. La brune se redressa et s'installa sur le bord du lit. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se leva. Se lever si peu de temps après un accident, ce n'était pas conseillé et Lexa comprit pour quoi, elle fit soudainement prise d'un violent vertige et dût se rasseoir en soupirant. Être obligé de rester allongé c'était un vrai supplice pour la jeune femme.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Lexa tourna vivement la tête et aperçut Clarke dans l'encadrement de la porte, les bras chargés de paquets de chips et bonbons. La brune afficha un large sourire gênée, elle avait l'impression d'être une gamine qu'on prend sur le fait entrain de faire une bêtise. Elle se rallongea alors rapidement dans son lit en soupirant. Clarke s'approcha vivement d'elle et lâcha ses achats sur un fauteuil de la chambre.

\- Lexa, tu dois pas te lever comme ça ! Enfin pas toute seule, tu aurais pus tomber et rouvrir ta plaie.  
\- Hum..

La brune prit une air renfrogné et croisa les bras. Clarke s'empressa de rabattre les couvertures sur la jeune femme qui les repoussa directement. La blonde haussa un sourcil en observant Lexa.

\- Je meurs de chaud. Je voulais juste ouvrir la fenêtre.  
\- Oh.. Il suffisait de demander imbécile !  
\- Quand je demande, tu réponds pas forcément.

Clarke ouvrit la fenêtre mais se figea sur place en entendant la réplique cinglante de la brune. Elle se tourna alors vers Lexa en soupirant légèrement. Le moment fatidique de cette conversation arrivait. Voilà des mois Clarke avait prit soin d'oublier cette soirée. La jeune femme resta près de la fenêtre, elle détourna ses yeux bleus vers la route qui passait devant l'hôpital.

\- Je.. Tu sais au début, je ne m'en rappelais vraiment pas. J'avais tout fait pour oublier cette soirée. Je ne voulais pas m'en rappeler parce que ça remettait en question toute ma vie. Toute ma vie si bien organisé. Je sais que c'est ma faute, j'avais trop bus et.. Je.. Enfin tu sais.  
\- Dis le. A haute voix Clarke. Je veux t'entendre le dire.  
\- C.. Je.. Je t'ai embrassé.  
\- Et tu m'as fais passer pour une taré pendant des mois !  
\- Je voulais pas te blesser Lexa ! J'ai juste fini par me persuader que ce n'était pas arrivé ! Je ne voulais pas tout gâcher avec Bellamy !  
\- Parce que tu crois sérieusement qu'il est si bête que ça ?! Il se doute de ce qu'il se passe entre nous ! Il est juste bien trop amoureux de toi pour t'y confronter !  
\- C'est juste que je n'aime pas l'inconnu Lexa.. Je me suis tellement obligé a avoir une vie bien rangé, une vie organisé. Une vie organisé me permet de.. De ne pas perdre pied avec la réalité.  
\- Pas perdre pied avec la réalité ?  
\- Je crois que.. Il y a quelques jours, ce n'était pas la première fois que je voyais la mort.  
\- Ah bon ? Mais tu l'aurais vu quand ?  
\- Quand.. Quand mon père est décédé.

Lexa resta muette face à cette révélation. Clarke semblait avoir déjà vu la mort lorsque son père était décédé. La brune n'avait connu Clarke qu'après le décès de son père, elle ne savait pas vraiment comment elle était avant. D'après Octavia et Raven, il y avait eut une Clarke d'avant le décès de son père et la Clarke d'après. Lexa soupira légèrement, le but de cette conversation n'était pas de pousser la blonde à bout. Elle s'en voulait.

\- Je suis désolée Clarke, je voulais pas faire remonter de vieux souvenirs.  
\- Non.. C'est.. C'est bon. Il fallait bien qu'on en parle à un moment.  
\- Je suis quand même désolée. On va essayer de comprendre tout ce qu'il se passe, d'accord ? Je vais vite guérir et on prendra la route vers la Nouvelle-Orléans.

Clarke hocha brièvement la tête, elle s'avança vers le fauteuil et vira les paquets de chips et de bonbons du fauteuil. Elle les balança sur le lit de Lexa avant de se laisser tomber mollement dans le fauteuil en soupirant. La blonde attrapa un paquet de chips qu'elle ouvrit et commença à en dévorer le contenu d'un air non-chalant. Lexa lui lança un regard amusé avant d'attraper un paquet de cookies et d'en engloutir un. [ _Hayley Kiyoko – Cliffs Edge_ ]  
Les deux jeunes femmes regardaient le télé, Clarke avait rejoint Lexa dans son lit. Lexa attrapa un bonbon qui était en fait un fil qui faisait facilement un mètre de long. Elle commença à le manger à une extrémité, elle arrivait enfin au bout du bonbon lorsque Clarke se jeta sur elle et croqua la fin du bonbon. Lexa écarquilla les yeux et prit une air outrée.

\- QUOI ?! TU OSES MANGER LA FIN DE MON BONBON ?!

Clarke était morte de rire, elle se tenait à califourchon au dessus de Lexa qui tenta de tenir son air offusqué avant d'exploser de rire à son tour. Au bout de quelques secondes, le fou rire des deux jeunes femmes se calma. Lexa posa son regard vert dans le regard bleu de Clarke qui lui souriait largement. La brune se redressa alors dans son lit de manière à ce que son visage se retrouve au niveau de celui de Clarke. Lexa se grandit un peu plus de manière à parcourir les quelques centimètres qu'il restait entre ses lèvres et celles de la blonde afin d'y déposer un baiser. Elle se recula alors en souriant.

\- Pour que tu ne perdes pas pieds avec la réalité. Je suis réelle, d'accord ?

Clarke hocha doucement la tête et se pencha sur Lexa pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Alors que Lexa s'apprêter à répondre au baiser de Clarke, une alarme se mit à sonner dans l'hôpital. Clarke se redressa immédiatement et braqua son regard sur la porte. Elle sauta du lit pour enfiler sa veste, elle aurait reconnu cette alarme entre milles. La blonde se dirigea vers l'armoire de la chambre pour attraper le sac de Lexa, elle lui lança un gilet avant de bourrer le reste des affaires dans le sac.

\- C'est l'alarme à incendie, mets le gilet. Ils vous nous évacuer je pense. J'ai fais plusieurs fois ce genre d'exercice pendant mes stages, t'inquiètes pas. C'est peut-être un simple exercice justement.

Lexa hocha la tête et s'exécuta sans broncher. A chaque fois, il fallait que quelques choses les interrompe lorsqu'elles allaient passer aux choses sérieuses. Mais cette fois-ci, la brune comptait bien continuer ce qu'elles avaient commencé. Après avoir enfilé son gilet, Lexa laissa ses jambes pendre au bord du lit. Elle déglutit. Clarke se tourna vers Lexa.

\- Attends 2 minutes, je vais voir dans le couloir si il y a une infirmière.

Clarke ouvrit alors la porte de la chambre et se pencha pour voir d'un bout à l'autre du couloir. Personne. Elle haussa les sourcils, l'alarme continuait de sonner dans l'hôpital mais il n'y avait plus personne dans les couloirs. Pourquoi il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs ? Ce n'était pas normal. La jeune femme fit demi-tour et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle s'avança alors vers le lit et observa Lexa qui était toujours assise au bord du lit, Clarke avait peur que la brune ne soit pas capable de marcher jusqu'aux ascenseurs.

\- Je reviens, bouge pas.  
\- Je peux pas aller bien loin tu sais..

Clarke ressortit à nouveau de la chambre et s'élança au pas de course dans le couloir jusqu'au bureau des infirmières. Il n'y avait toujours personne dans l'hôpital, c'était comme si tout le monde avait disparut. Elle trouva alors ce qu'elle voulait dans le bureau des infirmières : un fauteuil roulant. La blonde le pris et revint en courant jusqu'à la chambre de Lexa. Elle avança le fauteuil vers le lit et le plaça devant Lexa.

\- Sérieux ?  
\- Il faut pas qu'on traine Lexa, tu vas pas être capable de marcher rapidement jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

La brune grommela légèrement, être dans un fauteuil roulant alors qu'elle était valide, elle trouvait ça légèrement humiliant. Finalement, elle se résigna à s'installer dans le fauteuil roulant. Clarke posa les affaires de Lexa sur ses genoux et se dirigea vers la sortie de la chambre.

\- C'est normal que le personnel nous ait laissé en plan ? Enfin.. Ils sont pas censé évacuer les patients ?  
\- Non, c'est pas normal.. Y'a quelque chose qui cloche, on doit se dépêcher de sortir d'ici. Le garagiste m'a appelé ce matin, il est venu déposer ta voiture sur le parking. J'ai les clefs, on se casse d'ici.  
\- J'aime ton plan doc.

Les roues du fauteuil roulaient tranquillement en direction des ascenseurs, en arrivant au niveau de ces derniers, Clarke appuya sur le bouton pour appeler un ascenseur. Ses yeux se rivèrent alors sur l'écran montrant la progression de l'ascenseur, elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Y'a un autre ascenseur qui monte à cette étage.  
\- Enfin un médecin qui se bouge le cul pour venir nous chercher ?  
\- Je.. Je sais pas.

Les deux jeunes femmes attendirent alors que les ascenseurs arrivent. Lorsque la porte de l'un d'entre eux s'ouvrit, Clarke avança tête baissé pour rentrer dans la cage de l'ascenseur mais elle s'arrêta net en voyant que quelqu'un se trouvait dans l'ascenseur. Elle connaissait ce visage : Ambre. A côté d'elle, se tenait Rose qui était seulement reconnaissable à sa chevelure rose. La jeune femme portait un cache oeil et le cartilage de son nez avait été coupé net. Clarke recula d'un pas en les observant avec effroi.

\- Les filles ! Vous voulez nous fausser compagnie ?  
\- Ambre.. Qu.. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
\- Vous nous avez faussé compagnie d'une manière un peu rude.. J'me suis dis qu'on allait se débrouiller pour vous retrouver et puis, j'ai appris qu'une certaine Lexa Heda avait eut un accident et qu'elle avait été admise ici. Vous savez, ils écrivent tout dans les fichiers des urgences. C'est facile de retrouver quelqu'un.

Ambre sortit alors de sa poche le permis de conduire de Lexa qu'elle agita quelques instants avant de le jeter sur les genoux de la brune. Lexa restait silencieuse en observant Ambre et Rose. La brune grogna légèrement en se redressant dans son fauteuil, elle se leva alors pour se tenir droit sur ses jambes. Sa fierté et l'adrénaline l'aidaient grandement à tenir sur ses jambes. Il était hors de question que cette fille la regarde de haut.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Ambre ?  
\- C'est simple, je veux que blondie et toi, vous veniez avec moi.  
\- Qu'on vienne avec toi ? Et pour quoi faire ?  
\- Je vous veux dans ma meute. Deux messagers de la mort, je serais invincible avec vous deux à mes côtés ! On dominerait le côte Est en seulement quelques mois ! Pensez aux possibilités, voyez plus loin que vos petites vies insignifiantes !  
\- Ta meute ?  
\- Ouais, au cas où vous l'auriez pas sentis, on est des loups-garou. Et vous aussi, vous faites parti de la team surnaturelle.

Clarke observait le dos de Lexa qui resta muette. Comment allaient-elles pouvoir sortir de ce mauvais pas ? Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse. Ambre et Rose se tenaient toujours dans la cage d'ascenseur, elles n'avaient pas bougé d'un centimètre. Les yeux bleus de la blonde allaient d'un coin à l'autre du hall dans lequel elles se trouvaient, finalement ses pupilles s'arrêtèrent sur les extincteurs qui se trouvaient juste à côté des ascenseurs. Elle haussa les sourcils et reposa son regard sur Ambre. Il fallait l'occuper. Clarke prit alors la parole avant que Lexa ne dise quelque chose.

\- Tu dis qu'on est des messagers de la mort mais.. Je suis la seule à voir la mort, qu'est-ce que Lexa a à voir là-dedans ?  
\- C'est juste qu'elle n'est pas éveillé, ça ne saurait tarder. Je sens déjà une flamme nouvelle dans son regard.  
\- On s'en fiche de Lexa. Je pourrais prédire la mort des membres de ta meute Ambre, je te serais utile.

Clarke fit doucement le tour du fauteuil pour se retrouver entre Lexa et les deux louves. Lexa observait d'un air ahurit Clarke, qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? Elle était sérieusement entrain de faire du charme à Ambre ? Les yeux verts de la brune se baissèrent vers les mains de Clarke qui était dans son dos, elle lui montra du doigt un extincteur qui se trouvait juste à côté. Elle avait compris. La brune attrapa Clarke par l'épaule et haussa le ton.

\- Clarke, qu'est-ce que tu fou ?! Arrêtes !

La blonde repoussa alors Lexa et recula de quelques pas. De cette manière, elle se retrouva au niveau de l'extincteur et lança un regard appuyé à Lexa qui jeta le fauteuil roulant vers Ambre et Rose tendit que Clarke attrapait l'extincteur pour l'allumer et asperger les jeunes femmes de mousse. D'un même mouvement, Ambre et Rose reculèrent en grognant. Lexa se précipita pour attraper le sac et se rua vers l'autre ascenseur. Elle appuya frénétiquement sur le bouton « RDC ».  
Clarke lâcha l'extincteur au sol et fonça vers l'ascenseur à son tour, elle rentra dedans au moment où les portes se fermèrent. Lexa avait le souffle court, elle s'appuya contre une paroi de l'ascenseur.

\- Oh putain.. PUTAIN ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fou là cette malade ?! BON SANG !  
\- Il faut qu'on fonce vers la voiture, le plus vite possible et qu'on parte d'ici !  
\- Je suis d'accord.. Mais elles risquent de nous attendre en bas.. Bordel.. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
\- Faudrait que.. Que j'essaye de crier comme la dernière fois, dans la voiture.  
\- Tu crois que tu peux le faire ?  
\- Aucune idée.. Tiens toi prête.

[ _Run boy run - Woodkid_ ]

Les yeux de Lexa se posèrent sur l'écran de l'ascenseur. Elles arrivaient au rez de chaussé. Les portes s'ouvrirent. Sans un mot, les deux jeunes femmes foncèrent vers la sortie du hall d'entrée. Un grognement sourd parvint aux oreilles de Lexa qui se retourna pour voir d'où il venait. Ambre et Rose courraient derrière elles, les yeux de Ambre étaient rouges et ceux de Rose étaient jaune. Lexa cria pour que Clarke l'entende.

\- TE RETOURNE PAS ! CONTINUES DE COURIR CLARKE !

Lexa trainait la patte, Clarke la distançait. Sa santé la rattrapait ainsi que Rose et Ambre. La brune s'arrêta alors de courir de façon net, elle ne voulait pas fuir. Elle n'avait plus envie de fuir comme un lapin court devant son tueur. Elle se retourna alors, les sourcils froncés pour faire face à ses ennemis. Elle sentait l'adrénaline parcourir ses veines, c'était comme si une bête grondait dans ses poumons, Lexa laissa échapper un grognement sourd similaire à celui de Ambre qui s'arrêta net en observant avec de grands yeux Lexa. La brune haussa un sourcil, elle avait peur d'elle ?

\- LEXA !

La brune fut interpellé par la voix de Clarke qui l'appelait à l'autre bout du hall. Elle profita alors de ce moment de battement pour se remettre à courir vers la sortie du hall. Elle rattrapa Clarke et les deux jeunes femmes se fondirent dans la foule de patients qui étaient agglutiné devant l'hôpital. Plusieurs fois, Lexa lança un coup d'oeil derrière elle pour voir si les louves les suivaient. Personne ne lui suivaient. Enfin Clarke et Lexa arrivèrent à la voiture de cette dernière. Elles grimpèrent dans la voiture, Clarke conduisait. La berline s'élança sur le parking de l'hôpital pour prendre la direction de l'autoroute.

\- Oh bordel de..

Lexa avait le souffle court. Clarke était crispé sur le volant de la berline. Elle lança un regard en biais à Lexa.

\- On a eut chaud.  
\- Tu as eus chaud surtout.  
\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
\- Tes vêtement Lexa.. Ils.. Ils fument.

La brune baissa les yeux vers son t-shirt qui noircissait à vue d'oeil comme si on avait essayé de l'enflammer. Elle tapota frénétiquement sur ses bras, épaules et sur son ventre. Elle avait prit feu, elle avait réellement pris feu. Est-ce que c'était ça dont avait parlé Ambre ? L'éveil ? Lexa s'enfonça le plus possible dans son siège en fixant la route. Elle espérait qu'elle trouverait réponse à ses questions à la Nouvelle-Orléans.


	12. Chapitre 11 - Death

_Hello tout le monde ! Je sais.. Je suis très, très en retard pour poster ce chapitre. Je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai eus beaucoup de mal à me mettre dans l'ambiance pour l'écrire. Petit syndrome de la page blanche qui a fini par partir. Du coup, je ne vais pas poster de chapitre cette semaine. Pourquoi ? Parce que je pense avoir besoin de faire une petite pause, prendre le temps de bien réfléchir à la suite et ainsi pouvoir prendre un peu d'avance dans l'écriture ! :) J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop !_  
 _Concernant ce chapitre 11, vous avez ENFIN des réponses ! J'espère que toutes ces révélations vous plairont ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis dans les commentaires ! Je vous dis donc à la prochaine, on se retrouve le Mardi 29/03 pour le chapitre 12 ! Je vous fais plein de bisous et merci d'être toujours aussi nombreux à me soutenir pour cette fanfic', on a passé la barre des 10 000 vues !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 11. - Death.**

\- THIS GIRL IS ON FIIIIIIIIIIIIRE !

Clarke dansait derrière le volant. Le volume de l'autoradio était monté à fond, Clarke agita sa chevelure blonde et tourna la tête d'un air dramatique vers Lexa tout en chantant. Elle pointa alors la brune du doigt en montant un peu plus dans les aiguës.

\- SHE'S WALKING ON FIIIIIIIIRE !  
\- CLARKE CA SUFFIT !  
\- Aller, chante avec moi ! THIS GIRL IS ON FIRE !

Lexa se renfonça un peu plus profondément dans son siège. Clarke était une humeur électrique, elles roulaient depuis plusieurs heures mais la blonde semblait infatigable. L'adrénaline semblait l'avoir piqué à vif. La brune croisa les bras et braqua son regard sur la route. Finalement, la musique s'arrêta enfin et Clarke s'arrêta de chanter.

\- J'essayais juste de détendre l'atmosphère tu sais..  
\- J'en doute pas Clarke. C'est juste que je suis pas trop d'humeur à rire. Tu sais que si Ambre nous a retrouvé une fois, elle y arrivera une deuxième fois.  
\- Je sais mais on sera prête et on saura se défendre d'ici là !  
\- Je l'espère..

Clarke reporta son regard sur le bitume qui s'étendait face à la berline. Lorsqu'elles allaient arriver à la Nouvelle-Orléans, elle se devait d'avoir une discussion avec Bellamy. Une longue discussion. Mais avoir ce genre de discussion dans un moment pareil lui semblait complètement décalé. Ils risquaient leur vie à essayer de comprendre quelque chose qui les dépassait complètement et voilà que le cœur s'emmêlait.  
Le voyage fut long, les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent leur place à la moitié de la route. Lexa insista longtemps avant que Clarke ne lui laisse le volant. Lorsque la brune reprit le volant, Clarke mit environ une seconde et demi pour tomber de sommeil. Les yeux de la brune s'attardèrent quelques instants sur le visage paisible de la blonde qui dormait. Voilà deux jours qu'elle restait éveillé autant que possible pour garder un œil sur Lexa, ça n'avait pas été de tout repos. Alors que la nuit tombait, les lumières de la Nouvelle-Orléans apparurent enfin à l'horizon. Lexa poussa un soupire de soulagement et caressa doucement le bras de Clarke pour la réveiller.

\- Clarke, on arrive. Appelle les autres pour qu'on les retrouve.  
\- Hmm..

La blonde ouvrit péniblement les yeux et mit quelques instants avant de s'exécuter. Elle attrapa son téléphone et composa instinctivement le numéro de Bellamy qu'elle connaissait sur le bout des doigts.

\- Bell' ? Oui. Oui, on arrive. Je sais. On vous expliquera en arrivant. Tu me donnes l'adresse de l'hôtel ? Très bien. A tout à l'heure !

Elle raccrocha. Clarke ouvrit alors son application GPS et la mit en marche. Elle plaça le téléphone sur le tableau de bord et se renfonça dans son siège en frissonnant et en baillant. Lexa lui lança un regard en biais.

\- Tout va bien ?  
\- Hm.. Juste fatigué. Ils nous attendent à l'hôtel. On leur explique pour Ambre ?  
\- Pas le choix. On va pas leur cacher ça. Par contre.. J'aimerai qu'on reste discrètes concernant mon.. Mon coup de chaud.

Clarke haussa alors les épaules. Elle comprenait parfaitement la position de Lexa, elle s'était retrouvé dans la même position il y a quelque jour. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait et expliquer quelque chose que l'on ne comprend pas à d'autres, ce n'était pas toujours simple. La blonde attrapa la main de Lexa qui était posé sur l'accoudoir se trouvant entre les deux sièges.

\- Je n'en parlerai pas mais tu peux m'en parler, d'accord ? On est là-dedans toute les deux.  
\- Je sais..

Le GPS les mena à un petit hôtel de fortune qui se trouvait dans la banlieue de la Nouvelle-Orléans non loin du quartier français. Lexa gara la voiture et les deux jeunes femmes descendirent de la berline en s'étirant. La brune grimaça légèrement en se tenant les côtes, ses douleurs étaient revenues. Elles se dirigèrent alors vers le « bar » de l'hôtel qui était tout simplement composé d'un comptoir et de quelques tabourets, pas de quoi casser trois pattes à un canard. Tout le groupe était là, accoudé au comptoir. Raven et Octavia buvaient un verre de whisky de leur côté tandis que les garçons étaient regroupé autour d'un ordinateur portable. Lorsque Lexa et Clarke entrèrent dans le bar tout les regards se tournèrent vers elles. Bellamy se leva instantanément pour venir prendre Clarke dans ses bras. La jeune femme se laissa faire, un peu gênée. Jasper s'approcha alors et prit les deux filles dans ses bras en souriant, il se recula alors laissant Bellamy prendre la parole.

\- Alors ? Pourquoi vous arrivez si tôt ? Lexa, tu as une tête qui fait peur. Me dites pas que vous êtes parti plus tôt sans l'accord des médecins ?  
\- On a eut de la visite ?  
\- De la visite ?  
\- Ambre. Elle nous a retrouvé. Elle avait prit le permis de Lexa.

Bellamy leva les yeux au ciel et tourna sur lui même d'un air agacé. Il posa les mains sur ses hanches en faisant une petite moue. On aurait dit qu'il avait une discussion intérieure sur ce qu'il fallait faire. Il soupira finalement.

\- J'aurai dû m'en douter. Elle a dû relever les plaques de nos voitures.  
\- Et donc ?  
\- Elle va pouvoir nous traquer. On va devoir faire profil bas avant de trouver une solution pour lui fausser compagnie définitivement.  
\- Génial..  
\- Monty, Raven, il va falloir que vous nous fassiez disparaître des fichiers de péages. Elle peut nous retrouver comme ça.

Sans plus attendre, Monty attrapa l'ordinateur portable et commença à pianoter sur le clavier d'un air frénétique. Raven s'approcha de lui avec son verre de scotch et les deux jeunes gens se lancèrent dans une discussion qui semblait impliquer des codes et un moyen de craquer le système de sécurité de la société gérant les autoroutes de l'état. Lexa se tourna alors vers Lincoln, après tout c'est lui qui les avait fait venir jusqu'ici.

\- Lincoln.. Tu veux bien nous expliquer pourquoi on est venu jusqu'ici ?  
\- J'allais y venir. Vous avez rendez-vous ce soir ?  
\- On a rendez-vous ? Et avec qui ?  
\- Une amie de ma famille, elle est française et vit dans le quartier français. Elle ne veut te rencontrer que toi et Clarke, personne d'autre. Je vous ai noté l'adresse ici.

Il s'approcha alors de Lexa et lui tendit une petit bout de papier avec une adresse et un nom dessus.

\- Clarisse Marchal ?  
\- C'est ça. Elle vous attend pour 20H, à l'adresse sur le papier.

Lexa se tourna vers Clarke et haussa les sourcils en l'observant. Était-ce vraiment une bonne idée d'aller voir une inconnue et de lui parler de ce qu'il se passait. La blonde semblait penser que c'était une bonne idée puisqu'elle approuva d'un rapide signe de tête.  
19H00, Lexa était partit se reposer dans sa chambre, le voyage avait été plutôt éprouvant pour elle. De son côté, Clarke faisant les cents pas dans la chambre qu'elle se devait de partager avec Bellamy. Elle n'arrivait pas à faire taire ses pensées depuis que elle et Lexa étaient arrivé à la Nouvelle-Orléans, c'était comme si elle ne pouvait plus s'entendre penser. Un mal de crâne lui donnait l'impression d'avoir un marteau piqueur dans la tête et pour ne rien arranger à tout ça, elle devait avoir une discussion avec Bellamy. Comment allait-elle amener la chose ? Elle soupira et se laissa tomber sur le lit en se prenant la tête entre les mains. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et une voix masculine s'éleva.

\- Ca va ?

Clarke releva brusquement la tête. Bellamy se tenait debout dans la chambre et il l'observait d'un air anxieux. La blonde soupira longuement et se releva en passant une main dans sa chevelure. La voilà qui se trouvait au pied du mur. C'était le moment où jamais, elle devait lui parler, mettre les choses au clair.

\- Bellamy écoute je..  
\- Je sais Clarke..  
\- Tu sais ?

Les yeux bleus de la jeune femme ne cachèrent pas leur surprise en croisant le regard noisette du jeune homme. Le visage de Bellamy était fermé, il baissa la tête.

\- J'ai essayé de me convaincre que tout allait bien entre nous. Mais.. Je le vois. Tu es clairement attiré par elle. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer et je pense qu'aucun de nous ne peut l'expliquer. Vous êtes comme deux aimants et je ne veux pas être la personne qui se mettra en travers de votre chemin. Je tiens à toi Clarke, plus que tout au monde mais.. Ce n'est pas juste. Je ne peux pas faire ça.  
\- Bellamy..

Le jeune homme redressa la tête pour planter son regard dans celui de Clarke. La blonde fit un pas vers lui, elle aurait voulut le serrer dans ses bras. Le remercier ou le réconforter mais elle préféra garder ses distances, il souffrait. La souffrance pouvait se lire sur son visage, il secoua négativement la tête.

\- Cependant, je ne vais pas laisser Lexa être la seule personne à te protéger, d'accord ? Je vais nous protéger, tous.  
\- On va se protéger, d'accord ? Tous ensemble. On est une équipe.

Une tension se fit voir dans la mâchoire de Bellamy. Il approuva d'un bref signe de tête avant de tourner les talons et de sortir de la chambre. Dès qu'il fût sortit de la chambre, c'est comme si un poids se retirait des épaules de Clarke. La jeune femme se laissa tomber à nouveau en arrière sur le lit. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur le plafond miteux de l'hôtel.  
19H59. Clarke et Lexa se tenaient devant un immeuble du quartier français. Le quartier français était un lieu agréable, des groupes jouaient du jazz un peu partout dans les rues et une ambiance particulière planaient dans ce quartier. Lexa regarda à nouveau le bout de papier où se trouvait l'adresse indiquait par Lincoln.

\- C'est ici. Au deuxième étage.

Les deux jeunes femmes entamèrent alors leur ascension vers le deuxième étage. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, elles cherchèrent le nom « Marchal » sur les sonnettes présentes aux différentes portes. Elles trouvèrent enfin le nom et sonnèrent à la porte. Une dame qui devait avoir environ 60 ans entrouvrit la porte.

\- Madame Marchal ? Clarisse Marchal ? Bonjour je..  
\- Je sais qui vous êtes. Entrez.

Sans plus de cérémonie, la vieille dame ouvrit la porte en gros pour laisser passer Clarke et Lexa. Les yeux bleus de Clarke se posèrent un peu partout dans l'appartement, beaucoup de plantes étaient présentes dans l'appartement ainsi que divers bibelots. Elle se retourna pour observer Clarisse qui leur passa devant en traînant les pieds. En quoi cette vieille dame allait-elle bien pouvoir les aider ? Elle leur fit signe de la suivre dans un long couloir. Finalement, elles arrivèrent dans une petite pièce ou tout un tas de bougies étaient allumées. Lexa lança un regard en biais à Clarke qui haussa les sourcils en l'observant. L'une comme l'autre, elles ne savaient pas trop ce qu'elles faisaient ici.

\- Bon. Laquelle de vous deux voit la mort ?  
\- Moi..  
\- Bien.. Le petit Lincoln m'a dit que tu l'avais vu plusieurs fois. Elle t'a parlé ?

Clarke ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer. Oui, la Mort lui avait parlé une fois mais elle ne l'avait jamais dit à Lexa. Elle déglutit avant de secouer négativement la tête. La blonde ne voyait pas vraiment l'intérêt de révéler une telle chose à Lexa, tout ceci n'allait avoir que pour unique conséquence d'inquiéter la brune. La vieille dame s'installa alors sur un fauteuil près d'une petite table. Elle fit signe aux filles de s'asseoir sur le canapé qui se trouvait face au fauteuil.

\- Donne ta main la blonde.

Cette dernière haussa les sourcils en regardant la vieille dame. Pour qui elle se prenait ? Avant même qu'elle ne lui tende la main, Clarisse la lui attrapa et lui coupa un peu la paume de la main avec un couteau.

\- Hé ! Non mais ça va pas ?!  
\- Tais toi. Je dois parler avec les ancêtres maintenant.

Lexa lança un regard en biais à Clarke. Où avaient-elles atterrit ? Avant même qu'elles n'aient le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, la vieille dame passa une plume de corbeau dans la plaie de Clarke. Elle se passa la plume sur le visage traçant une ligne de sang sur son visage pâle. Clarisse lâcha ensuite la plume dans un bol et cette dernière prit feu instantanément. Lexa sursauta dans la canapé en voyant la plume s'enflammer. La vielle agita la main dans la fumée que dégageait la plume et elle prit une grande inspiration pour inhaler le fumée. Les deux jeunes femmes l'observèrent d'un air médusé. La vieille dame agrippa alors les accoudoirs de son fauteuil et elle se mit à parler. Mais pas de la voix usée d'il y a quelques instants, c'était une voix glacial, une voix que Clarke avait entendu une fois et qu'elle aurait aimer ne jamais entendre à nouveau.

\- Clarke.. Griffin.. Lexa.. Heda.. Bientôt..

Lexa se figea sur place en entendant cette voix glaciale s'élever dans la pièce. Elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps de se demander ce qu'il se passait puisque soudainement Clarisse fût secouer de violents spasmes. La brune se leva d'un bond et s'approcha de la vieille dame.

\- LEXA ATTENDS !

A peine Clarke avait-elle fini sa phrase que Lexa attrapa Clarisse par les épaules pour l'empêcher d'être secoué de spasmes. Dès que la main de Lexa entra en contacte avec l'épaule de Clarisse, un flot d'images incontrôlable s'imposèrent dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Du corps, du sang. Des cris abominables. De la souffrance. Encore des cris. De la peine. Du sang. Dans le flot d'images, une image se démarqua des autres : Clarke, assise sur un trône au milieu d'une montagne de corps. A ses pieds se trouvait Lexa. La jeune femme se voyait, le visage couvert de sang, un sang noir, comme le sien. Elle semblait s'être servit du sang pour se faire comme une peinture de guerre sur le visage. Autour des jeunes femmes régnait le chaos.  
Dès que Lexa avait touché Clarisse, la vieille femme avait cessé ses convulsions mais ce fût Lexa qui fut prise de violent spasmes. La jeune femme tomba au sol. Clarke accourut pour la mettre sur le côté et, au bout de quelques instants, les spasmes cessèrent. Lexa était en sueur, elle tremblait et son regard fixait le vide.

\- Elle a vu. Elle a vu ce que j'ai vu.

Les yeux de Clarke se relevèrent vers Clarisse qui fixait à son tour le vide. La blonde se leva et se planta devant la vieille dame.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez vu ?!  
\- La mort. La désolation. La souffrance. Clarke Griffin, tu es une messagère de la mort et Lexa Heda est ton exécutrice.  
\- Quoi ? Une messagère de la mort ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire bon sang ?!  
\- Tu es une Banshee et Lexa est.. C'est un chien des enfers. Elle est là pour exécuter les ordres de la mort. Les chiens des enfers emmènent les âmes des humains aux enfers. Ils ne sont que destruction et toi.. Tu es leur maîtresse. Les feux des enfers s'abattront sur nous et vous en serez la cause.

[ _Woodkid - Iron_ ]


	13. Chapitre 12 - Moonlight

_Coucou tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous ?! J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je ne vous ai pas parlé ! Me revoici avec le chapitre 12 qui est, je vous l'accorde, un peu court ! Mais nous étions obligé de passer par là pour que je vous explique deux, trois trucs ! Une de mes lectrice m'a fait parvenir sa page où elle fait des fanarts en rapport avec The 100, elle a d'ailleur fait un dessin concernant le dernier chapitre de la fic ! Aller faire un tour sur sa page FB (=_ _Art-Trikru-1696011934020045)  
_ _Le prochain chapitre sera un peu plus conséquent, promis ! ;) Comme d'habitude, on se retrouve dans les commentaires pour discuter de votre avis/ressentis sur ce chapitre ! Je vous dis à Vendredi, prenez soin de vous !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 12. - Moonlight.**

Les oreilles de Lexa sifflaient. C'était un sifflement continue, la jeune femme clignait des yeux frénétiquement. Elle tentait de reprendre ses esprits mais elle était complètement sonné. Devant elle, elle voyait Clarke accroupit à sa hauteur, les lèvres de la blonde bougeaient mais Lexa ne percevait aucun son. La brune détourna son regard du visage de Clarke, elle baissa son regard vert en direction de ses mains qui tremblaient. Elle n'arrivait pas à stopper les tremblements et dès qu'elle tentait de penser à autre chose, des images de ce qu'elle avait vu quelques instants plus tôt venaient hanter son esprit. Finalement, deux mains vinrent envelopper les mains de Lexa dont les tremblements cessèrent aussitôt. Lexa releva alors son regard vers Clarke qui l'observait toujours, droit dans les yeux. La brune se perdit quelques instants dans le regard bleu de la jeune femme, elle trouvait ce regard apaisant.

\- Je suis là Lexa.

Le sifflement s'était enfin arrêté. Les muscles de Lexa se détendirent et elle se laissa tomber sur les coussins du canapé sur lequel elle était installé. Les mains de Clarke tenaient toujours les siennes et elle préféra garder le contacte avec la blonde de peur que le sifflement ne revienne. Elle détourna son regard des yeux de Clarke pour les poser sur Clarisse qui était toujours installée dans son fauteuil.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
\- Tu as vu ma vision.  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ? Qu'est-ce que ça représentait ?!  
\- Ca te représentait toi et Clarke.

Clarke était toujours accroupit devant Lexa, elle ne détachait pas son regard du visage de la brune. Elle s'inquiétait sérieusement pour elle à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé quelques minutes auparavant. Lexa était encore en état de choc et Clarke avait peur de sa réaction. Elle fit alors signe à Clarisse de la laisser parler. Clarke prit alors la parole tout en resserrant son étreinte sur les mains de Lexa.

\- Lexa.. Apparemment je.. Je serais une Banshee et toi.. Toi tu serais un chien des enfers.  
\- Un quoi ?  
\- Un chien des enfers..  
\- Qu'est-ce vous lui avez raconté comme bêtise ?!

Lexa se leva d'un bond du canapé faisant basculer Clarke en arrière qui se retrouva assise sur le sol. La brune s'approcha vivement de Clarisse, les sourcils froncés. La vieille dame ne bougea cependant pas d'un poil. Elle restait calme malgré la situation.

\- Un chien des enfers est une créature surnaturelle qui récolte les âmes des damnés pour la mort. De son côté, la Banshee est une messagère de la mort. Elle vient annoncer aux damnés que leur fin est proche. On vous appelle donc les serviteurs de la mort puisque vous êtes à son service. On ne devient pas Banshee, on nait Banshee. En revanche.. On ne peut que devenir un chien des enfers, on ne peut pas naître ainsi.

Clarisse détailla Lexa de bas en haut comme si il s'agissait d'un cobaye. La brune recula d'un pas en secoua négativement la tête. Cette vieille peau avait complètement perdu la tête, ces encens lui avaient bousillés le cerveau. Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie de la pièce.

\- Vous êtes complètement taré ! Si j'étais devenu un chien des enfers comme ça, je m'en serais souvenu !  
\- Pour devenir un chien des enfers, tu dois faire un pacte avec la mort ou tout simplement lui rendre service en récupérant une âme pour elle. Aurais-tu déjà tué quelqu'un Lexa Heda ?

Lexa se figea sur place alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte. Son regard fixait le vide, des souvenirs douloureux remontant à la surface. Tuer quelqu'un. Oui, elle avait déjà tué quelqu'un. C'était un accident sur le coup mais elle avait souhaité sa mort. Elle l'avait souhaité plus que tout au monde. Son père, elle avait souhaité sa mort à de nombreuses reprises. Surtout les soirs où il avait osé lever la main sur sa mère. La main de Lexa se serra sur la poignée de la porte.

\- Lexa..

La brune sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule. Clarke. La jeune femme se tourna doucement vers la blonde en affichant un sourire désolé. Elle sentit alors les mains fraîches de Clarke se poser sur ses joues, la blonde avait cet effet apaisant sur Lexa qui se contenta de la regarder tout en affichant un triste sourire.

\- Tes yeux.. Tu dois te calmer. Je suis là.

Lexa aperçut alors son reflet dans un miroir de la pièce. Ses yeux, ses yeux étaient d'un orange vif. Le même orange que celui d'une flamme ardente. Elle s'observa durant de longues secondes, le orange vif s'estompa au fur et à mesure que les larmes noyaient les yeux de Lexa. Quelques instants plus tard, ils avaient retrouvés leur douce teinte verte. La brune tenta de ravaler ses larmes, pleurer devant des gens n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Elle se frotta alors les yeux d'un revers de manche, son regard se détourna alors du miroir pour venir se poser à nouveau sur le visage de Clarisse.

\- Il y a autre chose qu'on devrait savoir ?  
\- Rien que je ne puisse vous enseigner.. Vous allez devoir vous débrouiller seules pour apprendre à maîtriser tout ça mesdemoiselles.

Sans attendre que la vielle dame ajoute quoi que ce soit, Lexa ouvrit la porte et sortit de la pièce laissant Clarke sur place. La blonde se tourna alors vers la vieille dame, elle lui adressa un très léger sourire.

\- Merci pour votre aide Mme. Marchal.  
\- De mon côté, je ne vous remercie pas. J'espère que la mort ne va pas s'en prendre à moi.

La vieille dame lui fit alors signe de déguerpir. Clarke arqua un sourcil en l'observant et tourna les talons. Avant de quitter la pièce, son regard fut attiré par la poignée de porte qu'avait tenu Lexa quelques minutes auparavant : Elle avait fondu. Clarke ne s'attarda par plus sur cette poignée et elle accéléra le pas pour rejoindre Lexa qui se trouvait déjà dans la cage d'escalier.

\- Lexa attends !

La brune avait déjà commencé à descendre les escaliers lorsque la voix de Clarke l'interpella. Elle se retourna alors vivement vers la blonde qui avait descendu quelques marches pour se retrouver seulement deux marches au dessus de Lexa. La jeune femme l'observa de longues minutes, elle devait lui raconter. Lui raconter son terrible secret. Elles étaient ensemble là-dedans après tout.

\- Je.. Je l'ai tué.  
\- Tu l'as tué ? Qui ?  
\- Mon père. J'avais 16 ans.. Il avait frappé ma mère, encore une fois. Il.. Il venait de lui casser le bras et.. C'était la fois de trop. J'ai prié pour qu'il meurt et.. Je me suis levé. J.. Je l'ai poussé de toute mes forces. Il était ivre, il a trébuché et.. Il s'est ouvert le crâne sur le coin de la gazinière. Je l'ai regardé, se vider de son sang. J'ai attendu, j'ai attendu de longues minutes avant d'appeler les secours. Je voulais être sûre qu'il était mort. Tu comprends Clarke ?! Je suis un monstre. Je suis un monstre.. Je l'ai tué et j'ai aimé ça. J'ai aimé le voir mort. Ma mère était enfin libre de cet homme. De ce monstre. Mais je me rend compte maintenant.. Je ne suis que la fille d'un monstre. Je suis comme lui.

Clarke descendit d'une marche en écoutant Lexa parler. Elle sentait que c'était bien la première fois que la brune racontait cette terrible histoire. C'était la première fois qu'elle confiait son lourd secret à quelqu'un. Leurs regards se croisèrent, le bleu et le vert se rencontrèrent une nouvelle fois. Clarke pouvait lire la douleur qu'éprouvait Lexa dans son regard.

\- C'est pour ça que.. Que j'ai perdu la tête quand Bellamy t'a fait du mal. J'ai.. J'ai revécus cette scène, une nouvelle fois. J'ai eus peur pour toi Clarke. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser te faire du mal. Jamais je ne pourrais laisser quelqu'un te faire du mal parce que.. Parce que je.. Parce que je tiens à toi.

Ce fût Lexa qui franchit la dernière marche qui les séparait pour attraper le visage de Clarke entre ses mains et pour l'embrasser doucement. [ _Halsey – Colors._ ] Clarke recula doucement la tête, elle caressait du bout du pouce le menton de Lexa. Les yeux bleus de la jeune femme observaient tout les traits de la brune, elle ne voulait pas en rater une miette.

\- Tu n'es pas un monstre d'accord ? Tu es tout sauf un monstre. Tu es mon héroïne, ma sauveuse mais tu n'es pas un monstre.  
\- Je..

Clarke posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Lexa en l'observant droit dans les yeux. Elle secoua négativement la tête et se détacha d'elle pour l'attraper par la main. Un sourire mutin greffé sur les lèvres, la blonde embarqua sa brune préféré à travers le dédale d'escaliers de l'immeuble. Main dans la main, les deux jeunes femmes parcoururent les rues d'une Nouvelle-Orléans enveloppé par la nuit. Rapidement, elles arrivèrent à l'hôtel où le reste du groupe se trouvait. Il était seulement 22H mais Clarke embarqua Lexa vers sa chambre. Les couloirs de l'hôtel étaient vide et Lexa se laissa guidé par Clarke. Les deux jeunes femmes pénétrèrent alors dans la chambre de Lexa.

\- Mais.. Les autres ?  
\- Shhhht..

Une nouvelle fois, Clarke fit taire Lexa en s'approchant d'elle et en l'embrassant doucement. Les mains de la brune s'emparèrent alors de la taille de Clarke Le baiser qui se voulait au départ tout doux devint rapidement un peu plus ardent. Lexa plaqua Clarke contre un des mur de la chambre, la blonde grimaça légèrement lorsqu'elle entra en contacte assez brutalement avec le mur. Lexa se recula en haussant les sourcils.

\- Oh pardon.. Je..  
\- Non, non, c'est rien. C'est rien.

Avec un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres, Clarke poussa Lexa pour la plaquer sur le mur d'en face. La brune rigola légèrement, il semblait qu'un jeu s'était installé entre les deux jeunes femmes. Rapidement, elles se retrouvèrent dans les draps du lit et leur jeu dura une bonne partie de la nuit.  
Il était environ 4H du matin. Clarke dormait à poings fermés. Elle était étendue sur le ventre, les draps remontaient jusque dans le creux de son dos formant une courbe parfaite. Lexa était assise dans le lit, elle observait le corps endormie de Clarke qui avait des allures divines dans le clair de lune qui filtrait à travers les rideaux de la chambre. La brune esquissa un léger sourire en l'observant. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté l'espace de quelques heures. Elles avaient pu profiter l'une de l'autre avant de retourner à la dure réalité qui les attendait dans quelques heures. Dans son sommeil, Clarke bougea et elle se tourna pour passer son bras autour du ventre de Lexa. Le sourire de la jeune femme resta greffé sur ses lèvres. Elle laissa glisser de manière à se retrouver allongé dans les bras de Clarke. Une nuit d'insouciance, c'était déjà ça de pris.


	14. Chapitre 13 - Orage

_Hello tout le monde ! Vous allez bien ? On continue tranquillement notre progression dans l'histoire, j'espère que ça vous plait toujours ! De mon côté, je m'amuse toujours autant à vous écrire les péripéties de nos héros ! Côté The 100, je n'ai pas encore vu l'épisode d'aujourd'hui mais je sais que ce n'est pas bien joyeux.. J'espère que tout ira bien pour vous en regardant cette épisode. Comme d'habitude, ça va pas, ma boîte à MP est grande ouverte ! ;) Je vous fais des bisous et je vous dis à Mardi pour le prochain chapitre !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 13. - Orage.**

[ _Ellie Goulding – Take me to church cover._ ]

Les rayons du soleil filtraient à travers les rideaux de la chambre. Clarke était enrobée dans la couette jusqu'au nez et elle fit une grimace en sentant un rayon de soleil venir lui taquiner le visage. La jeune femme grogna tel un animal sous sa couette, elle se tourna doucement pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Lexa encore endormie. Clarke esquissa un sourire en l'observant, elle avait l'air paisible et sur ses lèvres flottait un léger sourire. Ce sourire semblait contagieux puisque Clarke affichait le même sur ses lèvres, ce genre de sourire béat. La blonde se tortilla un peu dans le lit pour se rapprocher du visage de Lexa de façon à pouvoir lui embrasser le nez du bout des lèvres. Une fois le baiser déposé, le sourire de la brune s'élargit. La jeune femme entre-ouvra un œil pour observer Clarke. C'est une voix tout endormie qui s'éleva dans la chambre.

\- J'aime beaucoup ce genre de réveil. Surtout quand tu m'apparais entre les rayons du soleil telle une déesse.

Clarke gloussa légèrement et elle s'approcha un peu plus pour déposer un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres de Lexa qui se laissa faire en souriant. Une main de la blonde sortit de la couette pour venir se loger sur le visage de Lexa qu'elle débarrassa des quelques mèches qui étaient venues obscurcir la vue de la brune. Lexa referma les yeux se laissant bercer par les caresses de Clarke.

\- On pourrait rester ici toute la journée..  
\- Tu as la peau super chaude..  
\- Oh.. Je suis du genre matinale, ouais.  
\- Non. Tu as vraiment la peau chaude Lexa et.. Oh putain.

Lexa sentit Clarke s'agiter dans le lit et rapidement sa main quitta son visage. La brune rouvrit les yeux en grognant légèrement et elle se rendit compte que Clarke n'était plus dans le lit. Elle s'était précipitée sur le bureau de la chambre où se trouvait une bouteille d'eau. Lexa l'observa d'un air perplexe et avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Clarke vida l'intégralité de la bouteille sur la brune qui ouvrit en grand la bouche. Clarke lâcha la bouteille sur le sol en observant Lexa avec de grands yeux.

\- Tu prenais feu !  
\- Comment ça je.. Je prenais feu ?!

Lexa recracha un peu d'eau dans le lit qui était à présent trempé. Elle s'essuya les yeux et remarqua que, effectivement, les draps fumaient. La brune toussota légèrement et agita les bras pour évacuer l'eau. Elle venait de prendre feu. Sérieusement ? C'était donc ça le quotidien d'un chien des enfers ? S'enflammer dans n'importe quelle situation ? Lexa soupira longuement et posa son regard vert sur Clarke qui était toujours plantée en plein milieu de la chambre. La journée avait beaucoup trop bien commencé pour la laisser être gâchée par ce petit incident. Un sourire malicieux s'afficha sur les lèvres de la brune qui se mit à ramper sur le lit.

\- J'ai peut-être trouvé un moyen de m'empêcher de m'enflammer..  
\- Ah bon ?  
\- Va dans la douche.

Clarke observa longuement la Lexa trempée jusqu'aux os qui affichait un large sourire malicieux. La blonde rigola doucement avant de s'exécuter de se rendre docilement dans la salle de bains.  
12H. Clarke et Lexa sortaient enfin de la bouche. Dès que la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit, un nuage de vapeur s'échappa dans la chambre. Clarke agita la main devant elle en soufflant un coup. Accoutrée d'un peignoir, la jeune femme s'avança dans la chambre pour aller prendre son portable. Il était tard, les autres devaient se demander ce qu'elles faisaient. Effectivement, la jeune femme avait 4 messages de Raven. « Vous dormez ? », « Oh non. Je veux pas savoir si vous dormez ou pas en fait. Me dis rien. », « Si. En fait on veut savoir avec Octavia. VOUS DORMEZ ? », « IL EST TARD, CA DEPASSE LES POSSIBILITES DU CORPS HUMAIN LA ! ». Clarke fixa d'un air incrédule son téléphone. Raven et Octavia étaient vraiment irrécupérables, comment avaient-elles pu deviner que Lexa et elle avaient dormi dans la même chambre ? « TOC, TOC ! » Les yeux bleus de la jeune femme se tournèrent vers la porte de la chambre. Clarke s'avança vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Bellamy se tenait dans l'encadrement, les mains dans les poches.

\- Salut.  
\- Oh Bellamy. Salut.

Le regard de Bellamy se détacha du visage de Clarke pour se fixer sur un point derrière elle. Clarke se retourna et vit Lexa sortir de la salle de bain en peignoir. Cette dernière fit un signe de la main à Bellamy avant de se promener dans la chambre tranquillement. La blonde se racla la gorge avant de fermer un peu plus la porte pour empêcher au jeune homme d'admirer le spectacle qui avait pour but de le rendre jaloux.

\- Tu as fais vite à ce que je vois.  
\- Bellamy je..  
\- Je suis pas là pour ça. On vous attend en bas, au restaurant, on aimerait des explications et il faut qu'on prenne une décision sur la suite des événements. A tout à l'heure.

Sans rien ajouter, Bellamy tourna les talons et partit le long du couloir de l'hôtel. Clarke referma la porte derrière lui et soupira longuement avant d'observer Lexa qui avait prit le temps de s'habiller. La blonde se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Qu'est-ce qu'elles allaient bien pouvoir raconter au reste du groupe ?

* * *

Lexa allait d'un visage à l'autre, tout le monde était resté sans voix. Elle venait de finir de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé chez Clarisse Marchal la veille. Clarke et elle avaient décidé de ne rien cacher à leurs amis, sauf la manière dont Lexa était devenue ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent silencieuses, laissant aux autres le temps de digérer la grande quantité d'informations qui venait d'être lâchées sur le tapis. Finalement, ce fût Monty qui prit la parole en premier.

\- Bon.. On va régler tout ça ensemble.. C.. Il suffit de comprendre comment maîtriser tout ça.  
\- Oh et on a oublié de vous dire. Je prends feu aussi.

C'est d'un regard vide que Monty observa Lexa. Le jeune homme resta de longues secondes sans rien dire avant que Jasper ne lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes coupant la respiration de Monty qui se plia en deux en grimaçant. Il lança un regard noir à Jasper qui afficha un large sourire avant de prendre la parole.

\- On achètera un extincteur, tout va bien se passer !

* * *

Clarke referma sa valise en soupirant. La blonde s'assît dessus et se prit le visage entre les mains. Ils reprenaient finalement la route pour se rendre dans le Missouri dans le parc national de Mark Twain. C'était un lieu qu'ils avaient décidé de visiter avant leur départ de New-York, ils ne changeaient pas leurs plans tant que ça. Le groupe avait décidé que le parc serait le meilleur endroit pour que Clarke comme Lexa apprennent à connaître leur capacités physiques sans blesser personne. Il était 17H lorsque le groupe pris la route. Personne n'osa changer la disposition des voitures, c'est donc Clarke qui monta à bord de la berline de Lexa avec cette dernière. Les deux voitures prirent alors la route, le groupe repartait pour 12 longues heures de route en direction du Missouri. Comme les autres fois, plusieurs conducteurs avaient été désignés de manière à ce qu'ils arrivent au petit matin dans le parc national.  
10H. Le groupe d'amis avait roulé toute la nuit et personne, absolument personne, n'avait eut le courage d'installer le campement. Tout le monde était donc allongé dans l'herbe, tous avaient leurs lunettes de soleil vissées sur le nez et un silence religieux régnait sur le campement. Sur la route, le groupe avait fait plusieurs haltes afin de pouvoir faire des provisions pour les quelques jours qu'ils comptaient passer ici. Jasper avait même insisté pour acheter un extincteur. Ce dernier trônait sur la pile de bagage et Lexa l'observait d'un œil noir. La brune n'arrivait pas à dormir et elle se décida donc à quitter le doux tapis d'herbe sur lequel elle s'était allongée. Lexa avait conduit une bonne partie de la nuit mais elle n'arrivait tout de même pas à trouver le sommeil. Dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, des images de la vision qu'elle avait eut chez Clarisse lui revenaient en mémoire. La brune s'éloigna un peu du campement pour aller s'asseoir à une table de pique-nique du parc.

\- Tu ne dors pas ?

Lexa releva instantanément la tête. Bellamy se tenait à quelques mètres de la table, il l'observait, les mains dans les poches de sa veste en cuir. Le jeune homme désigna le banc en face de la brune d'un signe de tête. Cette dernière hocha la tête comme pour l'autoriser à s'asseoir, chose qu'il fit. Un long silence s'installa tandis que Lexa observait la forêt qui les entourait de derrière ses lunettes de soleil. Finalement, elle se décida à briser le silence pesant. Elle se devait de parler, lâcher un peu tout ce qui la tourmentait.

\- Vous auriez pu partir Bellamy. Toi et les autres, nous laisser Clarke et moi. Ce sont nos problèmes, pas les vôtres.  
\- Je te laisse peut-être être avec elle mais je ne te laisserai pas pour autant être son héroïne.  
\- Mais de quoi tu parles Blake ?  
\- C'est moi qui sauverait Clarke.  
\- Tu n'as toujours pas compris hein ?  
\- Compris quoi ?  
\- Que Clarke n'a pas besoin d'être sauvée. Ce n'est pas une princesse en détresse Blake. C'est une reine, une reine qui est largement capable de se débrouiller toute seule.

Les deux jeunes gens s'observèrent droit dans les yeux sans qu'aucun des deux ne bronche. Lexa aperçut une tension dans la mâchoire du garçon, il serrait les dents. Il était en colère. [ _I dare you – Daniel Ferrant & Paul Rawson._] Un sourire mutin se dessina alors sur les lèvres de la brune, elle avait envie de le mettre en colère. Bellamy ne perdait pratiquement jamais les pédales et elle voulait le voir perdre les pédales, le ridiculiser devant tous les autres. Leur montrer qu'il n'était pas ce Mr. Parfait qu'il prétendait être. Elle enchaîna alors.

\- Elle n'a surtout pas besoin de toi Blake, elle t'a jeté. Jeté comme on jette une vieille chaussette.  
\- Attention à ce que tu dis Heda. Je veux bien être indulgent mais..  
\- Indulgent ?! Non mais tu te prends pour qui ? Dieu ?  
\- J'ai été assez indulgent pour te laisser la séduire, ne me teste pas !  
\- Me laisser la séduire ?! Non mais tu t'entends ?! Espèce d'imbécile va, t'es qu'un clown, un imposteur !

Le poing de Bellamy frappa avec force la table de pique-nique qui trembla sous le coup. Le jeune homme observait Lexa d'un regard noir. Cette dernière se leva de manière à surplomber Bellamy qui ne se laissa pas faire en se levant à son tour. Il était plus grand qu'elle d'à peine une tête. Le sourire de Lexa ne quittait pas ses lèvres, elle avait l'impression que du feu parcourait ses veines. Elle se sentait terriblement bien, ça faisait des jours qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien, aussi.. Libérée.

\- Enlève ce stupide sourire de tes lèvres Heda !  
\- Sinon quoi ?! Tu vas venir me l'enlever toi-même ?  
\- Ne me tentes pas.

Lexa monta sur le banc de son côté, elle grimpa sur la table et descendit par le banc où Bellamy était assis quelques minutes auparavant. Le jeune homme recula d'un pas en observant Lexa qui se trouvait à présent en face de lui. La jeune femme s'avança encore vers lui et elle poussa du bout du doigt en rigolant. C'était marrant de l'énerver comme ça, pourquoi trouvait ça t-elle marrant ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. C'était comme si une petite voix intérieure la poussait à énerver Bellamy.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire Blake, hein ? Tu peux rien faire. T'es impuissant.

Bellamy poussa alors un hurlement de rage et se jeta sur Lexa qui souriait. Elle l'avait enfin fait sortir de ses gonds. Le jeune homme l'agrippa par le t-shirt en hurlant de rage.

\- TU NE ME CONNAIS PAS ! TAIS-TOI ! TU M'ENTENDS ?! FERMES LA !

Clarke avait fini par s'assoupir dans l'herbe fraîche du parc. Soudain des éclats de voix la firent sursauter, la jeune femme se redressa vivement et chercha des yeux la provenance de ces éclats de voix. Elle les vit alors, Bellamy et Lexa entrain de se battre. La jeune femme se releva d'un bond et elle donna un coup de pied dans Jasper qui se redressa en sursaut. Jasper compris rapidement ce qu'il se passait et il réveilla les autres.  
Clarke accourut au niveau de Bellamy et Lexa qui se poussaient à tour de rôle en se hurlant dessus. La blonde les observait d'un air démuni. Comment les séparer sans que tout ceci ne tourne au drame.

\- NE L'APPROCHE PLUS ?! TU M'ENTENDS ?! TU N'AS PLUS MA PERMISSION LEXA !  
\- TA PERMISSION ?! MAIS J'EN AI JAMAIS EU BESOIN ET ELLE NON PLUS D'AILLEURS COMME A UNE SOIREE ETUDIANTE IL Y A QUELQUES MOIS !

Les deux jeunes gens hurlaient, c'était comme le concours de celui qui allait crier le plus fort possible. Jasper et les autres arrivèrent en courant au niveau de Lexa et Bellamy qui continuaient de se pousser en hurlant. Bellamy poussa Lexa tellement fort que cette dernière tomba à la renverse dans l'herbe. La jeune femme resta stoïque durant quelques secondes. Lincoln s'avança alors vivement vers Bellamy pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Le jeune homme se passa une main dans les cheveux et retira sa veste en cuir pour la jeter avec rage sur le sol, il tournait en rond tel un lion en cage mais le pire semblait avoir été évité. Cependant, les yeux de Jasper s'attardèrent sur Lexa qui était toujours au sol. Les yeux de la jeune femme n'étaient plus verts mais orange. Elle avait la respiration saccadée et elle fixait Bellamy d'un regard noir.

\- On va avoir un problème je crois..

Jasper se rua vers la pile de bagage sur laquelle trônait l'extincteur. Il ne demanda l'avis de personne avant de foncer vers Lexa, de se planter devant elle et de l'asperger de la fumée de l'extincteur. Ce qui était censé calmer la jeune femme eut l'effet totalement inverse, elle se releva en poussant un grognement animal qui fit lâcher l'extincteur à Jasper. La garçon recula de plusieurs pas en plaçant ses mains devant lui en signe de paix.

\- Hé.. Lexa.. Calme toi c.. C'est moi. Jasper..

Les vêtements de Lexa se mettaient à fumer tandis qu'elle avançait vers Jasper en respirant bruyamment comme un animal. Elle n'était plus elle même, elle avait complètement perdu le contrôle et Clarke observait la scène, impuissante. Elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse pour trouver un moyen de stopper Lexa avant qu'elle ne fasse du mal à quelqu'un. Elle se souvint alors des paroles de Clarisse, la Banshee contrôle le chien des enfers. Clarke ferma les yeux en grimaçant, elle prit une grande inspiration et hurla de toute ses forces.

\- LEXA ARRETES !

La brune s'arrêta aussitôt, ses yeux redevinrent verts et elle s'arrêta de marcher vers Jasper. Lexa cligna des yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Elle semblait complètement désorientée. La jeune femme observa Jasper, Lincoln qui tenait Bellamy par les épaules ainsi que l'extincteur qui se trouvait à ses pieds. Elle haussa un sourcil en observant tout le monde.

\- Quoi ?

[ _Piers Faccini – A storm is going to come._ ]


	15. Chapitre 14 - Blackout

_Coucou tout le monde ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard de ce chapitre, j'avais un concours aujourd'hui (Que j'ai obtenu :)) et je n'ai pas eus le temps de venir vous poster le chapitre ! Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à suivre cette fanfiction, merci beaucoup à vous tous sans qui cette fanfiction n'aurait pas lieu d'être ! Comme d'habitude, je vous attend dans les commentaires pour lire votre avis/ressenti sur ce chapitre ! Je vous fais plein de bisous et.. A Vendredi ! ;)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 14. - Blackout.**

Lexa faisait les cent pas entre les arbres de la forêt. Les autres étaient retourné au campement tandis qu'elle prenait un temps pour réfléchir sous les yeux de Clarke qui l'observait faire des allers-retours entre les arbres. La brune fixait ses pieds en marchant. Elle avait faillit faire du mal à Bellamy. Certes, c'était Bellamy, ils n'étaient pas amis ou quoi que ce soit mais elle avait faillit lui faire du mal. Elle avait faillit faire du mal à quelqu'un. Elle ne se rappelait pas réellement de ce qu'il s'était passé, Lexa avait seulement un ressentis qui lui servait de souvenir. Elle avait aimé ce moment, elle s'était sentit puissante, au-dessus de la masse. La seule chose qui l'avait faite redescendre sur terre avait été la voix de Clarke. C'était comme si la voix de la blonde l'avait attiré de toutes ses forces dans la réalité. Exploit que Clarke réitéra.

\- Lexa ?  
\- Hmm ?  
\- Ca va aller. Les autres savent que tu n'étais pas toi même.  
\- Non, ça ne va pas aller. Et si ce que vous avez vu il y a quelques minutes était le nouveau moi ?  
\- On en a déjà discuter Lexa.. Tu n'es pas un monstre.

La brune resta muette et recommença ses allers-retours entre les arbres de la forêt. Clarke la suivait du regard et resta silencieuse laissant la brune dans ses pensées. Lexa était redevenu elle-même, c'était l'essentiel mais une chose tracassait Clarke. Lorsqu'elle avait réussit à ramener Lexa dans la réalité, elle s'était rendu compte de l'emprise qu'elle avait sur la brune. Cette emprise angoissait Clarke. Elle avait l'impression que quoi qu'elle dise, Lexa le ferait aveuglement. Et si Lexa executait aveuglement ce que Clarke lui demande de faire, comment pouvait-elle être sur de ses sentiments ? Et si Lexa et elle étaient simplement proche à cause du lien surnaturel qui les liait ? Clarke poussa un long soupire.  
Lexa marchait sur le lit de feuilles de la forêt. Du coin de l'oeil, elle voyait Clarke qui était planté a l'orée de la forêt. Elle semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Une branche craqua un peu plus loin dans la forêt mais Lexa n'y prêta pas attention. Ils étaient dans le parc national de Mark Twain qui était réputé pour sa faune locale très active.

\- CLA.. HMM !

Clarke tourna instantanément la tête en direction du cri étouffé de Lexa. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant un homme attraper Lexa par l'arrière et lui appuyer un tissus sur la bouche et le nez. Clarke vit les yeux de Lexa rouler en arrière et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle. L'homme la rattrapa et la hissa sur son épaule comme si elle était une simple poupée de tissus. Clarke voulut s'élancer pour rattraper l'homme et l'empêcher d'emmener Lexa mais elle fut tiré en arrière avec force. La jeune femme manqua de perdre l'équilibre mais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de répliquer, on lui appuya un tissus sur le visage. Tout devint noir.

* * *

Bellamy s'était assis dans l'herbe à côté de sa tente. Il fixait le vide, les sourcils froncés. Le jeune homme était assez intelligent pour ne pas vraiment en vouloir à Lexa. Elle n'était pas elle-même sur le coup mais lorsqu'il repensait à tout ça, une chose le frappait : Si Lexa avait voulut le blesser, elle l'aurait pu. Elle aurait pu le blesser gravement. Et si Lexa, Clarke et même Ambre existaient, ils devaient bien exister d'autres créatures comme elles. Est-ce que la Police ou l'armée étaient au courant de tout ça ? Savaient-ils se défendre face à ces choses ? Y avait-il un moyen de se défendre face à ces monstres ? Bellamy continuait de fixer le vide. Oui, il avait qualifié Clarke et Lexa de monstres. En réalité, le jeune homme ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de tout cela. Pour lui Clarke était plus une voyante qu'autre chose, en revanche, Lexa.. Elle était définitivement un monstre. Un monstre qui prend feu et qui a les yeux ressemblant à des flammes.

\- Bell' !

Le jeune homme redressa la tête et posa son regard sur sa sœur qui venait de l'interpeller. La brune s'approcha pour se laisser tomber dans l'herbe face à lui. Octavia observa son frère durant de longues secondes avant de soupirer.

\- Tu l'aimais vraiment, hein ?  
\- Hm..

Le brun haussa les épaules en détournant le regard pour éviter celui de sa sœur. Il n'aimait pas trop parler de ses sentiments. Lorsque Clarke avait mit un terme à leur relation, il avait enfouit tout ses sentiments au plus profond de lui même. Lexa lui disant ses quatre vérités avait fini par faire remonter toute la rage qu'il avait en lui. Il avait littéralement explosé et perdu le contrôle de lui-même. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait et son comportement l'inquiétait quelque peu. Et si lui aussi il était un monstre ?

\- Tu dois arrêter de te torturer comme ça Bellamy.  
\- Me torturer ?  
\- Tu sais.. Je te connais depuis que tu es né, je sais lire tes expressions !  
\- Tu es née après moi O.  
\- Laisse moi avoir l'impression de prendre soin de toi et de faire la grande sœur, ok ?

La jeune femme rigola légèrement avant de pousser Bellamy pour le faire basculer sur le côté. Le garçon se retint de tomber en affichant un léger sourire. Heureusement que Octavia était là, elle avait toujours sus lui remonter le moral dans n'importe quelle situation. Le brun se redressa alors pour se tenir sur ses deux jambes. Son regard vagabonda dans la grande étendue d'herbe jusqu'à se poser à la lisière de la forêt. Personne. Il arqua un sourcil tout en gardant son regard braqué sur la lisière.

\- Clarke et Lexa n'étaient pas là-bas ?  
\- J'sais pas. Elles sont sûrement parti marcher dans la forêt pour évacuer la pression.  
\- Peut-être.. C'est bizarre, non ?  
\- Règle n°1 Blake, laisse la vivre sa vie ! Viens, on va préparer le feu pour ce soir.

Octavia attrapa alors son frère par le bras pour l'attirer avec elle en direction du centre du cercle de tentes. Bellamy détourna finalement le regard de l'orée de la forêt, sa sœur avait raison. Il devait laisser Clarke vivre sa vie. Elle était assez grande, assez forte.  
La nuit commençait à tomber. Raven était assise sur une chaise de camping, sa jambe étendue devant elle. Elle avait une bière à la main et observait le feu qui brûlait depuis quelques minutes. La brune plissa les yeux et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté sans quitter le feu des yeux.

\- Hé.. Tu crois que Lexa pourrait allumer un truc comme ça ?

Jasper fixait aussi le feu avec fascination. Il était installé sur une chaise juste à côté de celle de Raven. Le jeune homme haussa les sourcils en écoutant la question de sa voisine, il pencha à son tour la tête un peu sur le côté.

\- Je sais pas. Faudrait lui demander. Mais si elle essaye de faire ça, je garde l'extincteur à côté de moi.  
\- Ouais.. Ce serait vraiment cool quand même.  
\- Carrément. Plus besoin d'allume-feu. On ferait de grosses économies.

D'un même geste, les deux jeunes gens portèrent leur canette à leur bouche et burent une longue gorgée de bière.  
Lincoln s'approcha de Raven et Jasper, il donna un léger coup dans la chaise de Jasper qui sursauta avant de lever la tête vers le colosse.

\- Vous avez vu Clarke et Lexa ? Ca fait plus d'une heure qu'elles sont partis discuter.  
\- C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps..

Raven se retourna dans son siège pour regarder vers la lisière de la forêt. Elle soupira et posa sa bière dans le repose-canette du siège. Le repose-canette était une invention merveilleuse selon la jeune femme, un truc de beauf mais une invention merveilleuse. La brune boitilla alors vers la lisière de la forêt suivit de près par Lincoln qui marchait doucement pour suivre le rythme de Raven. Le duo arriva au niveau de l'orée de la forêt, Raven scruta les arbres qui se trouvaient déjà dans la pénombre.

\- Tu les vois ?

Elle se tourna vers Lincoln qui était accroupis au sol. Le jeune homme se tourna alors vers Raven en agitant une montre. La montre de Clarke, la montre du père de Clarke plus exactement. La brune haussa les sourcils en voyant la montre, elle s'approcha pour la prendre dans ses mains. Elle l'examina.

\- Clarke ne laisserait jamais la montre de son père ici, au milieu de nul part.  
\- Je sais.. Regarde.

Raven se pencha en avant par-dessus l'épaule de Lincoln. Oui, elle ne pouvait pas s'accroupir comme l'avait fait le jeune homme. Sa jambe l'en empêchait, l'accident de voiture qu'elle avait eut par le passé l'avait rendu handicapé pour le reste de ses jours. Heureusement pour elle, l'handicap ne concernant qu'une seule jambe ce qui lui permettait de pouvoir marcher. Elle ne pouvait marcher que sur de courtes distances mais elle le pouvait, c'était l'essentiel. La brune posa alors son regard sur ce que désignait Lincoln du bout du doigt. Il montrait l'herbe du bout du doigt, Raven se redressa et posa les mains sur les hanches.

\- Lincoln.. Je suis sûre que les brins d'herbes sont très intéressants mais.. Tu me montres quoi exactement ?  
\- Là, on voit le bout d'empreintes de chaussures. Comme si quelqu'un avait piétiné sur place. On pourrait avoir l'impression que quelqu'un s'est débattu et que quelqu'un l'empêchait de bouger.  
\- Ce qui veut dire ?..  
\- Clarke et Lexa ne sont sûrement plus dans le coin.  
\- Genre.. Genre elles auraient été enlevées ?  
\- Ouais. Genre elles auraient été enlevées.  
\- Mais par qui ?  
\- J'ai ma petite idée là-dessus. Faut prévenir les autres.

Rapidement, les deux jeunes gens se retrouvèrent au campement aux côtés des autres. Bellamy fixait la lisière de la forêt d'un œil noir tandis que Lincoln expliquait son hypothèse concernant la disparition de Clarke et Lexa. Monty prit alors la parole.

\- Tu crois que Ambre serait venu jusqu'ici pour les enlever ? Vous avez essayé d'appeler sur leur portable ?  
\- Evidemment.. C'est le répondeur directement. Tu crois que tu pourrais traquer leur téléphone Monty ?  
\- Je peux essayer mais si c'est le répondeur tout de suite, il y a de forte chance pour que les portables aient été détruits ou qu'ils aient été éteints.

Sur ces mots, Monty partit dans sa tente pour y prendre son ordinateur portable. Bellamy détacha alors son regard de l'orée de la forêt pour le poser sur Lincoln. Les poings du jeune homme étaient posé sur la table où ils s'étaient installés. Bellamy serra un peu plus les poings, la jointure de ses doigts était blanche sous la pression qu'il exerçait.

\- Admettons qu'on les trouve.. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Ambre est un véritable monstre.  
\- Ca.. Je m'en occupe. Je vais appeler ma sœur, je sais qu'elle est quelque part dans le Kansas. Elle pourra nous rejoindre assez vite.  
\- Ta sœur.. Anya ?!  
\- Oui, Anya.  
\- Mais.. Elle est pas genre consultante pour une assurance ?  
\- Ouais.. Elle est pas vraiment consultante, non. Vous comprendrez quand on la verra..

Sur ses mots, le jeunes hommes s'éloigna en sortant son téléphone de sa poche. Bellamy tourna alors la tête vers sa sœur qui haussa les épaules. La brune donna alors une grande claque dans le dos de son frère.

\- Hé, tu vas pouvoir le faire ton show de chevalier blanc finalement ! J'adore ces vacances, on a pas le temps de s'ennuyer !

Effectivement, le groupe n'avait pas le temps de s'ennuyer au grand désespoir de Bellamy qui ne rêvait que d'une chose : retourner dans sa routine journalière de new-yorkais.

[ _Vance Joyce – Riptide._ ]


	16. Chapitre 15 - Aconitum

_Coucou tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous ? Je vous poste le chapitre un peu en avance pour me faire pardonner du retard de Mardi. De mon côté l'écriture se passe plutôt bien. Je pense (malheureusement) que la fanfiction se finira d'ici quelques chapitres. Je ne sais pas encore combien exactement ! Mais ne vous en faites pas, j'ai déjà des idées pour un prochain UA Clexa ! ;) Je vous tiendrais au courant de tout ça si ça vous intéresse !_  
 _Concernant le chapitre, si vous êtes sensible au sang ou aux images violentes, je vous déconseille de lire la fin du chapitre. Par ailleurs, le prochain chapitre sera aussi assez violent (Ce qui va m'obliger à changer le rating) donc âmes sensibles, attention. Désolée pour ces petits spoilers mais je devais absolument vous prévenir, je ne voudrais pas vous piéger et vous faire lire des choses que vous ne voulez pas lire ! Bref, comme d'habitude, j'espère vous retrouver dans les commentaires pour avoir votre avis concernant ce chapitre ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous dis à Mardi ! :)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 15. - Aconitum.**

Bellamy était assis à la table du campement. Devant lui était étendu un chiffon et son arme de service qui était démonté. Le garçon nettoyait méticuleusement la moindre pièce de l'arme. Il était concentré et effectuait des gestes précis. Voilà à présent 17H que Clarke et Lexa avaient disparut. 17H qu'il se devait de rester calme, ne pas perdre son sang froid et attendre patiemment que Anya, la sœur de Lincoln, arrive. Elle était censé arriver d'un moment à l'autre pour les aider à retrouver Clarke et Lexa. Le jeune homme n'avait pas vraiment compris en quoi la sœur de Lincoln allait pouvoir les aider dans une situation pareil. Bellamy attrapa alors les pièces de son arme qui était parfaitement propre et il les assembla en l'espace d'une minute. Le brun engagea le chargeur dans l'arme et mit le cran de sécurité. Il pointa l'arme droit devant lui en gardant le visage fermé. Ambre. Cette fois-ci, il n'allait pas la rater.  
Le moteur d'une moto perturba le calme quasi religieux de la forêt. Une nuée d'oiseaux s'envola lorsque la moto s'arrêta en plein milieu du campement. La personne installé sur la moto était toute de noire vêtue et portait aussi un casque noir. Lorsqu'elle le retira, elle secoua légèrement la tête en arrière pour laisser ses cheveux libre. Anya laissa alors son regard perçant se balader dans le campement tandis qu'un sourire narquois était fixé sur ses lèvres. Finalement, le regard de la jeune femme se posa sur Lincoln qui approchait en écartant les bras.

\- Soeurette !  
\- Frérot !

La brune s'approcha vivement du grand colosse pour lui donner un violent coup de poing dans le ventre. Lincoln se plia en deux en grimaçant, il lança un regard en biais à sa sœur qui se tenait face à lui, les mains sur les hanches. Anya affichait toujours un large sourire narquois en toisant son frère.

\- Tu as baissé ta garde.  
\- Tu n'as pas changé Anya.  
\- J'vais pas changer en quelques mois idiot !

Anya laissa alors son regard se poser sur Bellamy qui avait ranger son arme dans la ceinture de son jean. La jeune femme arqua un sourcil en l'observant, elle pencha alors la tête vers Lincoln sans détacher son regard de Bellamy qui continuait d'avancer vers elle.

\- Je vois que les Blake n'ont toujours pas changé.  
\- Tu n'es pas là pour ça.  
\- Justement, viens en au fait avant que je meurs d'ennui.

Tout le groupe s'était installé à la table du campement. Lincoln fit alors un résumer de leurs aventures à sa sœur qui écouta calmement. Une fois son récit terminé, Anya se laissa aller dans le dossier de son siège en soupirant légèrement. Elle pianota du bout de ses doigts sur la table du campement.

\- Hé ben.. Vous vous êtes foutu de beaux draps. Une banshee, un chien des enfers et une meute de loups. C'est pas mal du tout.  
\- Je voudrais pas te couper Anya mais.. En quoi tu vas nous aider ?

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers Bellamy qui était assis à l'autre bout de la table. Il se tenait bien droit sur sa chaise et observait Anya d'un regard peu avenant. La jeune femme resta au fond de son siège tout en soutenant le regard de Bellamy. Une certaine tension se fit sentir entre les deux jeunes gens. Anya et Bellamy ne s'étaient jamais entendu. Anya supportait difficilement les Blake, elle n'avait jamais approuvé la relation que Lincoln et Octavia avaient. Forcément, une sorte de rivalité était née entre les deux aînés qui se livrait une bataille silencieuse à chaque repas de famille. Ils ne s'appréciaient pas du tout et il n'y avait pas de réelle explication à cette haine mutuelle. Anya se leva alors brusquement de sa chaise et elle commença à marcher doucement autour de la table de campement. Bellamy la suivait du regard attendant une explication.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que quelqu'un d'ignorant comme toi comprenne ce que je fais ici Blake. Mais je vais quand même essayer de t'expliquer. Avec le temps et l'expérience, je me suis spécialisé dans quelque chose que j'appelle la chasse.  
\- Tu chasses le cerf ?

Jasper n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de couper Anya qui lui lança un regard transperçant. Le jeune homme se tût aussitôt et se ratatina sur sa chaise afin de laisser à Anya tout le loisir de continuer son explication. La brune observa encore quelques secondes Jasper avant de reprendre sa marcher autour de la table. Bellamy ne lui laissa pas alors le temps de reprendre la parole.

\- La chasse ?  
\- La chasse à ces créatures qui peuplent notre monde et qui tuent les innocents. Je les traque et je m'occupe d'eux. Quand Lincoln était petit, je l'emmenais avec moi sur la route mais il n'a jamais voulut suivre me suivre après que nous nous soyons arrêté à New-York le temps de quelques mois..

La brune lança un regard en biais à Octavia qui soutint son regard. Anya tenait pour responsable les Blake. Pour la jeune femme, c'était leur faute si son frère n'avait jamais voulut la suivre dans ses aventures. Anya fit une petite moue tout en continuant de faire les cents pas autour de la table. Elle reprit alors la parole voyant que personne ne semblait avoir de question ou vouloir l'interrompre.

\- Vous avez énervé une meute puissante qui agit principalement sur la côte Est. Ambre n'avait jamais fait autant de vagues. Elle ne s'en prend jamais aux humains, tout ce qui l'intéresse c'est avoir un plus grand territoire. Si elle a kidnappé Clarke et Lexa, c'est pour une raison. Une raison bien précise et elle ne reculera devant rien pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut.  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?  
\- Ca veut dire qu'on doit vite les retrouver.

Les yeux de Bellamy descendirent au niveau de sa ceinture où il avait coincé son arme. Il l'observa durant de longues secondes avant de relever la tête vers Anya qui s'était arrêté de tourner autour de la table et qui s'était réinstallé dans sa chaise.

\- Comment on fait pour les retrouver ?  
\- On se prépare et on va avoir besoin d'une carte, d'un objet appartenant à Clarke ou Lexa ainsi que d'un téléphone pour appeler une vieille amie.

La journée était déjà bien avancé, Monty avait déplié une carte des états-unis sur la table du campement. Sur la carte se trouvait une poignée de terre ainsi que la montre du père de Clarke. Tout le groupe d'amis s'était regroupé autour de la table. Anya se trouvait derrière les tentes, elle était au téléphone et semblait en grande discussion avec son interlocuteur à l'autre bout du fil. Finalement, elle revint vers la table et posa un bout de papier sur lequel était écrit une seule phrase. Bellamy tenta de la lire mais Anya reprit le bout de papier dans sa main. Elle fit alors signe au groupe de lui donner un peu d'espace, tout le monde s'exécuta sans broncher.

\- Ok. Bon.. Que personne me touche, ok ? Je vous dirai quand ce sera bon.

Anya prit alors une grande inspiration, elle relu à nouveau le papier qu'elle tenait dans sa main avant de le ranger dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. La jeune femme attrapa alors la montre de Clarke et sortit un collier de sous son t-shirt. Dans sa main gauche, elle tenait la montre de Clarke alors que de sa main droite, elle agrippa le collier qui se trouvait sous son t-shirt. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et commença à parler d'une voix grave.

\- Phesmatos invenira venatrixos isto gladulla onyx. Phesmatos invenira venatrixos isto gladulla onyx. Phesmatos invenira venatrixos isto gladulla onyx. Phesmatos invenira venatricos isto gladulla.

Sous les regards médusés du groupe, la terre qui se trouvait au centre de la carte bougea doucement au fur et à mesure que Anya récitait la phrase en boucle. La terre entoura alors le nom d'une ville qui se trouvait à seulement quelques kilomètres de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Monty pointa alors la carte du bout du doigt en haussant les sourcils.

\- Farmington ! C'est à environ 20Km d'ici !

Anya s'arrêta alors de réciter la phrase en boucle. Elle mit quelques instants pour reprendre ses esprits. Bellamy l'observait toujours de travers.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ?  
\- J'ai retrouvé Clarke et Lexa, elles sont à Farmigton. Tu as pas entendu Green ?  
\- Comment tu as fais ça ?  
\- Ca ne te regarde pas.  
\- C'est du Vaudoo.

Anya tourna la tête vers son frère qui se tenait juste à côté d'elle, les bras croisés. Il ne semblait pas ravi que sa sœur ait utilisé une telle méthode. Le garçon resta les bras croisés à côté de sa sœur, il faisait au moins une tête de plus qu'elle. Lincoln n'accorda même pas un regard à Anya alors que tout les autres commençaient à s'affairer pour se préparer et partir pour Farmigton.

\- Je croyais que tu avais arrêter d'utiliser cette méthode. Tu sais à quel point c'est dangereux, Clarisse Marchal a faillit devenir folle avec ça.  
\- Peut-être mais regarde, c'est la deuxième fois en peu de temps que cette méthode te sauve les fesses Lincoln.

Lincoln ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à sa sœur. Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers sa tente où se trouvait Octavia qui faisait son sac.

\- Je préférerai que tu restes ici Octavia. Tu es en sécurité ici.

La jeune femme se tourna alors vers Lincoln qui était accroupit dans l'entrée de la tente. Le colosse avait le regard inquiet, il s'avança alors un peu vers Octavia avant que celle-ci ne se décide à lui répondre.

\- Non. Je viens avec toi, je veux aller sauver mes amis. D'accord ?  
\- Mais..  
\- Il n'y a pas de mais, tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher.

Octavia avança un peu plus vers Lincoln, elle prit doucement son visage entre ses mains pour y déposer un tendre baiser. Le colosse l'observa toujours d'un air soucieux mais la jeune femme n'ajouta pas un mot et sortit de la tente pour rejoindre le reste du groupe qui commençait déjà à se rassembler. Bellamy et Anya étaient tout les deux plantés devant les voitures, ils se toisaient du coin de l'oeil et lorsque tout le monde fut présent, ils prirent la parole exactement en même temps.

\- Bon !  
\- Bon !

Ils se toisèrent un peu plus longtemps dans un silence de mort. Personne n'osait parler attendant de voir qui ressortirait vainqueur de ce terrible combat silencieux. Ce fût finalement Anya qui eut le culot de reprendre la parole.

\- Comme je m'apprêtais à le dire avant d'être interrompu.. Nous allons nous rendre à Farmington. C'est une petite ville, Ambre aura sûrement voulut trouver un endroit calme où ressembler sa meute. Sûrement un endroit un peu à l'écart des habitations. Le but de tout ça, retrouver Clarke et Lexa. On n'engage surtout pas le combat avec Ambre et sa meute, on perdrait à coup sûr. Pour les sortir de là, il va falloir créer une diversion. Monty, Jasper et Raven s'en occuperont tandis que Octavia, Lincoln, Blake et moi, nous chercherons Clarke et Lexa. Si jamais l'un d'eux s'approche trop de vous, vous ne réfléchissez pas et vous utiliser ça.

La jeune femme se baissa pour fouiller dans le sac qui se trouvait à ses pieds. Elle en sortit alors ce qui ressemblait à une bombe fumigène. Anya agita légèrement la bombe devant le groupe.

\- Ceci est un fumigène mais ce n'est pas un simple fumigène, il a été fait à base d'aconit. L'aconit est une plante hautement toxique pour les loups-garou. Ca ne les tuera pas mais ce sera amplement suffisant pour les ralentir un bon moment. Vous avez tous compris le déroulement du plan ?

D'un geste unanime tout le monde hocha la tête. Les visages étaient fermés. Ils savaient tous dans quoi ils s'embarquaient. Ils savaient tous que les choses pouvaient dégénérer rapidement et que l'un d'eux pouvaient être blessé ou pire. Mais les un comme les autres savaient aussi parfaitement que Clarke ou Lexa n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde pour leur rendre la pareil. Ils étaient bien plus qu'un groupe d'amis, ils étaient une famille. La famille avait eut ses hauts et ses bas, ils étaient d'ailleurs au plus bas mais ce n'était pas le moment de baisser les bras, ils devaient rester unis et une seule chose comptait à présent : Ramener Lexa et Clarke à la maison. Les portières claquèrent et le pneus dérapèrent sur le chemin terreux de la forêt. Jasper, Monty, Lincoln, Octavia, Raven et Bellamy regardaient tous vers l'horizon et ils avaient tous la même pensée à cette instant précis mais ce fût l'esprit de Bellamy qui résuma le mieux cette pensée : « Clarke, Lexa.. On arrive ! »

* * *

\- Je.. Tu comprends pas ! Si.. Mais.. Non ! Tu.. D'accord ?!  
\- Ambre ce n'est pas..

La tête de Clarke était lourde. Lourde comme si on lui avait posé un casque de plomb sur la tête. La vision de la jeune femme était floue et elle percevait des éclats de voix mais pas la conversation en entière. Son esprit était embrumé. La jeune femme tenta de porter une main à son front mais elle sentit que ses mains étaient attachées dans son dos. La blonde essaya de tirer sur ses liens sans succès. Elle grimaça et tenta de redresser la tête pour voir où elle se trouvait. Il faisait terriblement sombre mais elle semblait se trouver dans un immense entrepôt où se trouvait des tas et des tas de cartons. Clarke grimaça en essayant de se concentrer pour que sa vision redevienne net et que son esprit sorte de la brume dans laquelle il avait été plongé. Finalement ses yeux se posèrent sur une silhouette qui se trouvait assise devant elle sur une chaise. La blonde mit quelques instants avant de reconnaître la silhouette de Lexa encore inconsciente. Clarke tenta à nouveau de tirer sur ses liens avec un peu plus de vigueur. Elle devait sortir d'ici, elle devait sortir Lexa d'ici mais des bruits de pas l'arrêtèrent immédiatement. Clarke reconnu alors Ambre qui se tenait juste à côté de Lexa, la louve posa une main sur l'épaule de Lexa ce qui eut le don d'agacer Clarke. [ _Bellstop - Trouble_ ]

\- Salut Clarke ! Tu es enfin réveillée ! Tu vas bien ?  
\- Va pourrir en enfer Ambre !  
\- Ouuh, mon heure n'est pas encore arrivé voyons !  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux bon sang !  
\- La même chose que la dernière fois, je te veux dans ma meute !  
\- Je t'ai déjà dis que ça n'arrivera pas ! Pourquoi tu me veux dans ta meute ? Je ne suis pas une louve.  
\- Je te veux dans ma meute parce que tu pourrais m'être très utile Clarke Griffin.  
\- Ca n'arrivera jamais !  
\- Ooh.. Ne dis pas ça, j'ai sûrement trouvé un moyen qui pourrait te faire changer d'avis.

La louve fit alors doucement le tour de la chaise de Lexa en passant son doigt sur ses épaules et dans son cou. Ambre affichait un large sourire sadique, elle s'arrêta alors sur le côté de la chaise et se pencha vers Lexa qui était toujours inconsciente. La brune tourna alors la tête vers Clarke.

\- Je me demande bien ce qu'elle peut endurer. Comment guérit un chien des enfers, ce qui lui fait mal. J'ai vraiment soif de savoir ! Dimitri ?

Clarke releva alors la tête en voyant une immense silhouette sortir de l'ombre. Le dénommé Dimitri devait facilement atteindre les 2m de haut. Il portait dans sa main un seau d'eau qu'il jeta sans ménagement sur Lexa. La brune sursauta et crachota l'eau en toussant. Le regard de Lexa mit un certain temps avant de se fixer sur Clarke, elle ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait ni ou elle se trouvait. Ambre attrapa alors le visage de Lexa, qui était pieds et poings liés, entre ses mains.

\- Je voudrais pas que tu t'enflammes Lexa. On va faire ça calmement et lorsque Clarke me donnera ce que je veux, Dimitri s'arrêtera.

Ambre lâcha alors le visage de Lexa et se recula un peu. La brune tourna la tête vers elle, l'incompréhension se lisait sur son visage. Que se passait-il ? Qu'est-ce que Ambre voulait ?! Rapidement, la jeune femme eut réponse à ses questions.

\- C'est simple Clarke, je veux que tu me prédises quand je vais mourir et comment. Une fois que ce sera fait, Dimitri arrêtera ce qu'il s'apprête à faire.  
\- Je ne peux pas prédire la mort sur commande !  
\- Oh mais si ! J'ai lus que les banshee en sont parfaitement capable et tu vas le faire ! Tu as une bonne source de motivation devant toi de toute façon.

Dimitri attrapa alors un chariot qui se trouvait un peu à l'écart. Trônaient le chariot : des aiguilles, lame de rasoirs, couteaux, ciseaux et même une scie. Le regard de Clarke s'affola en voyant tout ça. Lexa ne mit pas longtemps avant de voir que Dimitri prenait une poignée d'aiguilles qui devaient au moins mesurer 15cm de long. La brune commença à se débattre sur sa chaise en grognant.

\- AMBRE ! ARRETES ! JE VAIS VENIR DANS TA MEUTE MOI ! MAIS LAISSE CLARKE EN DEHORS DE CA !  
\- Ooooh ! Vous êtes vraiment trop mignonnes ! Un chien des enfers dans ma meute pourrait être intéressant mais pour le moment, j'ai vraiment besoin d'une banshee ! Je garde quand même ton CV sous la main Lexa !

Ambre fit alors un signe de main à Dimitri qui s'approcha vivement de Lexa qui se débattait toujours sur sa chaise. Le colosse empêcha la jeune femme de bouger d'une main ferme en lui tenant le bras. Il lança alors un regard vers Ambre qui hocha la tête. Dimitri prit une aiguille et il la glissa sous l'ongle de l'index de Lexa, il l'enfonça sur quelques millimètres arracha un hurlement abominable à Lexa. Le sbire de Ambre réitéra alors l'opération sur tout les doigts de la main gauche de Lexa qui hurlait un peu plus à chaque fois qu'une nouvelle aiguille pénétrait sous un ongle. Le sang noir de la jeune femme gouttait alors sur le bitume de l'entrepôt. Clarke observait la scène, impuissante, en se débattant et en hurlant un peu plus fort à chaque fois qu'elle voyait Dimitri revenir vers Lexa. Dimitri se tourna vers le chariot pour reprendre 5 aiguilles, il fit alors le tour de la chaise pour attraper la main droite de Lexa et une nouvelle série de hurlements déchira le silence de l'entrepôt.


	17. Chapitre 16 - I see fire

_Salutations tout le monde ! Chose importante avant de commencer à faire mon blabla habituel : J'ai changé le rating de la fanfiction qui est maintenant classé M. Encore une fois, si vous êtes sensible aux scènes violentes ou à l'idée de sang, je vous déconseille de poursuivre la lecture._  
 _Sinon, j'espère que tout va bien de votre côté ! La fanfiction avance un peu plus, nous touchons bientôt au but final ! J'espère que vous prenez toujours autant de plaisir à me lire ! J'attends vos réactions et avis dans les commentaires ! Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes et je vous dis à Vendredi !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 16. - I see fire.**

18H33. Lexa avait la tête penché en avant. La douleur lui avait fait perdre connaissance. Elle oscillait entre la réalité et un monde de douleur. Elle ne sentait plus le bout de ses doigts et Dimitri s'amusait à venir tourner les aiguilles de temps en temps. Elle percevait le bruit des gouttes de sang qui touchait le bitume à un rythme régulier, elle percevait aussi les sanglots de Clarke. La blonde hoquetait, elle s'était recroquevillé sur elle-même et marmonnait « J'y arrive pas.. J'y arrive pas.. Aller.. ». Lexa redressa la tête difficilement, sa vision n'était pas réellement net mais elle pouvait discerner la silhouette de Clarke devant elle. Elle aurait aimé la rassurer, lui dire que tout allait bien se passer mais elle ne voulait pas mentir à Clarke. Les choses n'allaient pas bien se passer. La voix grave de Dimitri s'éleva alors arrachant un sursaut à Lexa.

\- Je continue boss ?

Ambre était installé dans un fauteuil un peu plus loin, elle observait la scène depuis quelques minutes. La jeune femme se leva de son fauteuil et vint se poster devant Clarke. Elle s'accroupit de manière à se retrouver à sa hauteur puis elle lui attrapa le menton pour l'obliger à la regarder.

\- Alors Clarke ? Toujours pas d'inspiration divine ? Tu devrais penser à..  
\- VA CREVER !

Clarke avait lancé un regard plein de haine à Ambre avant de lui cracher au visage. Ambre resta de longues secondes face à Clarke en soutenant son regard. Un sourire sadique vint alors s'afficher sur le visage de Ambre qui fit un signe de main à Dimitri. L'homme de main se dirigea vers le chariot qui était recouvert d'outils, il y attrapa un marteau et se tourna soudainement vers Lexa pour lui asséner un violent coup de marcher sur l'avant bras. La brune poussa un hurlement, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle se mit à sangloter. La douleur était insoutenable, l'homme venait de lui briser l'avant bras sans ménagement. A présent, elle ne sentait plus son bras à partir du coude. Clarke fixait Lexa, les yeux écarquillés, le teins blanc. Clarke avait beau réfléchir à comment donner ce que Ambre voulait, elle en était incapble. La blonde avait la respiration saccadée, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle ne savait pas comment se sortir de cette situation.

\- Ambre.. Ambre par pitié.. Arrêtes. Je t'en supplie. Je ferais tout ce que tu veux.. Mais.. Je peux pas te donner ce que tu me demandes.. Je.. Je maîtrise pas ces trucs là. Laisse Lexa.. Je t'en prie.. Ambre..

Les larmes roulaient à nouveau sur les joues de Clarke qui était à genoux parterre. Ambre lui tournait le dos, elle marchait tranquillement vers son fauteuil. La louve ne se retourna pas, elle se contenta de faire un signe de main à Dimitri puis de se réinstaller dans son fauteuil. Clarke pu discerner un éclat rouge dans le regard d'Ambre qui ne lui accorda même pas un regard. Alors que la blonde allait reprendre la parole, son regard fut attiré par Dimitri qui posait le marteau sur le chariot. La jeune femme tourna la tête vers lui, elle eut tout juste le temps de le voir attraper une énorme pince et de renverser la tête de Lexa en arrière. Les yeux de Lexa s'écarquillèrent. Elle tenta de se débattre dans tout les sens, elle poussa plusieurs cri mais l'emprise de Dimitri était bien trop puissante. L'homme de main plongea la pince dans la bouche de Lexa, il agrippa une molaire de la jeune femme et tira un coup sec à l'aide de la pince. La dent de la jeune femme semblait corriace puisqu'elle ne vint pas du premier coup. Lexa hurla une première fois mais son hurlement fut étouffé par la pince qui replongea dans sa bouche pour arracher définitivement la molaire. Dimitri attrapa la molaire du bout des doigts tandis que Lexa gardait la tête penché en arrière. Sa bouche était pleine de sang, elle se pencha sur le côté pour cracher en sanglotant. La brune tira du cou, la douleur lui donnait envie de vomir. Elle se sentait mal, la pièce tournait dans tout les sens mais elle ne pouvait pas perdre connaissance. Ce n'était pas le moment. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être faible. Lexa prenait de grandes inspirations, elle cherchait l'air. Son attention fut attirer par un bruit abominable, elle tourna la tête et vit Clarke penché sur le côté entrain de vomir.

\- Clarke.. Clarke.. Regarde moi.. Ca va.. Je vais bien.. Je..

Un hurlement s'échappa à nouveau des lèvres de Lexa. Le marteau venait de s'abattre une nouvelle fois sur elle, sur sa jambe plus exactement. La brune pencha la tête en avant en respirant bruyamment. Ses vêtements étaient complètement souillés par le sang, elle n'arrivait même pas à se retenir de baver. Elle bavait du sang. Un rire nerveux presque hystérique lui échappa. Lexa se mit alors à rire, le genre de rire qui vous glace le sang. Le genre de rire que seul un fou peut avoir. Perdait-elle la tête ? Peut-être. Elle n'en savait rien. Lexa ne savait même pas pourquoi elle rigolait mais soudainement, tout semblait drôle. Tout allait bien. Elle releva la tête et tenta de s'empêcher de rire. Tout les regards étaient braqués sur elle, elle haussa alors les sourcils.

\- Je bave.

Lexa explosa à nouveau de rire. Clarke l'observait d'un air perplexe. Est-ce que la douleur lui avait fait perdre pied avec la réalité ? C'était possible. Elle avait vu lors de ses cours que la douleur pouvait rendre les gens fou. La blonde prit un air inquiet en observant Lexa cependant.. Quelque chose en mouvement derrière Lexa attira son attention. Tandis que Lexa rigolait toujours au gorge déployé devant un Dimitri démuni, Clarke fixa son regard sur la silhouette qui se tenait derrière Lexa. Elle la reconnu alors. Cette grande silhouette vêtue de noire. Non. Non, elle ne pouvait pas être ici. Si elle était ici, quelqu'un allait mourir. Clarke déglutit. Bon sang.. La Mort ne pouvait pas être ici. Il ne fallait pas que Lexa meurt. Elle ne voulait pas que Lexa meurt. Les poumons de Clarke commençaient à chercher l'air, elle prit plusieurs grandes inspirations. La silhouette restait sur place, elle fixait Clarke sans bouger. La blonde n'entendait plus le rire de Lexa, est-ce qu'elle avait enfin fini son moment de folie ? Elle n'en savait rien. Clarke n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de la silhouette qui la fixait. Finalement, l'air bloqué dans les poumons de Clarke sortit d'un seul coup. Clarke le poussa alors. Elle le savait, c'était le fameux cri de banshee. Elle hurlait, elle hurlait de toutes ses forces. Clarke hurlait à plein poumons.  
Les vitres de l'entrepôt éclatèrent une par une. Lexa avait perdu connaissance, Clarke tentait de tirer sur les liens qui la retenaient. Le cri lui avait donné une force qu'elle ne se connaissait pas et elle réussit à rompre un lien. Dimitri était à genoux au sol, il avait plaqué ses mains sur ses oreilles tout comme Ambre qui était resté visé sur son fauteuil. Clarke se leva alors d'un bond. Elle voulut se précipiter sur Lexa pour la libérer mais quelque chose cogna contre son pied. La jeune femme baissa son regard vers le sol et fixa la bombe lacrymogène qui venait d'heurter son pied. Clarke n'eut pas le temps de se mettre à couvert que la bombe explosa rependant.

* * *

18H01. Le temps de route avait duré environ 10 minutes, le bâtiment où se trouvait Clarke et Lexa avait été facile à repérer. C'était le seul entrepôt de la ville et une bande de gros bras tournaient autour du bâtiment. Le groupe avait prit le temps de vérifier la façon dont ils faisaient leur ronde. Il était 4 au grand maximum. Mais ils ne savaient pas combien d'hommes se trouvaient dans le bâtiment.  
Bellamy avait répété au moins 100 fois le déroulement du plan. Monty, Jasper et Raven allait se rendre à l'entrée de l'entrepôt en voiture. Ils allaient jouer les jeunes débiles égarés tandis que le reste du groupe se faufileraient à l'arrière du bâtiment. Une fois à l'arrière du bâtiment, le but était de jeter une ou deux bombes lacrymogènes afin d'affaiblir les loups présents. Récupérer Lexa et Clarke puis déguerpir le plus vite et le plus loin possible. Anya espérait que Ambre lâche l'affaire et si elle ne le faisait, la brune semblait avoir prévu de s'occuper du cas de l'alpha. Les voitures s'arrêtèrent un peu après l'entrepôt. Le groupe d'amis repassa alors le plan en vue. Il fallait que tout soit réglé à la seconde près, tout devait être réglé comme du papier à musique. Anya prit la parole en première.

\- Jasper, Monty et Raven, vous avez bien compris ce que vous devez faire ?  
\- Je vais trafiquer la voiture pour faire une petite panne mineur. On va leur demander de venir et on utilise les seringues que tu nous as donné.

Raven sortit 4 seringues de son sac à dos en esquissant un léger sourire. Les seringues contenaient du l'essence d'aconit ce qui mettrait K.O les gardes pendant quelques heures. C'était amplement suffisant pour leur laisser le temps de sortir Clarke et Lexa de l'entrepôt. Il fallait que tout se passe bien. Bellamy frappa alors dans ses mains et prit une grande inspiration.

\- Très bien. Si tout le monde a bien compris le plan, on se retrouve à 19H15 au campement. Dès que vous avez assommé les gardes, vous rentrez. Vous préparez tout, on charge les voitures et on met autant de distance possible entre Ambre et sa meute.

Tout le groupe hocha la tête d'un même mouvement. Ils étaient près, ils allaient sauver leur amies.  
Raven claque le capot de la berline de Lexa. La jeune femme avait simplement débranché l'alimentation de la batterie ce qui empêcherait la voiture de démarrer. Elle hocha alors la tête à Jasper et Monty qui étaient dans la voiture. Les deux jeunes hommes sortirent de la voiture et Raven alla s'installa sur la banquette arrière. Chacun avait une seringue dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Raven avait gardé 2 seringues, c'était à elle qu'il incombait la tâche de mettre 2 gardes hors d'état de nuire. La latino observa ses deux amis se diriger vers l'avant du bâtiment où se trouvait les quatre gardes qui semblaient être en grande discussion.

\- Je te dis que la bière belge est meilleure que la bière allemande !  
\- Non ! Je préfère la bière allemande !  
\- Excusez nous, messieurs ?

Quatre paires d'yeux se braquèrent sur Jasper qui venait de prendre la parole et d'interrompre un débat qui semblait d'une importance capitale. Le jeune déglutit difficilement et il s'approcha un peu plus en essayant de prendre un air décontracté, Monty était sur ses talons.

\- Nous sommes en voyage avec une amie et.. Notre voiture à un problème sauf que l'amie en question s'est blessé en randonnée.. On y connaît rien en mécanique, l'un de vous pourriez pas venir jeter un coup d'oeil sous le capot ?  
\- On a une tête de mécano ?  
\- Non mais.. Enfin.. La voiture est juste de l'autre côté de la route.

Jasper se retourna et pointa la voiture du doigt. C'était le signal pour Raven qui ouvrit la portière arrière en agitant la main. La jeune femme prit un air de niaise et elle afficha un large sourire aux quatre bonhommes qui haussèrent les sourcils d'un même mouvement. L'un de gaillard s'avança un peu.

\- Bah.. Je suppose qu'on peut y jeter un coup d'oeil.. Hein les gars ?  
\- Ouais, ok !

Les bonhommes se regroupèrent alors autour du capot que Monty avait pris soin de relever. Les quatre étaient penchés au-dessus du moteur de la voiture et ils débattaient de ce qui pouvait clocher dans la voiture. Raven profita du chahut pour sortir de la voiture en boitillant. Elle se plaça alors derrière les gardes au même niveau que Jasper et Monty. Les 3 amis se regardèrent, ils ne fallaient surtout pas qu'ils ratent leur coup. Raven sortit les deux seringues de sa poche et arracha le tube qui protégeait les aiguilles. Elle observa Jasper et Monty qui firent de même cependant un des gars se retourna en tenant le cable de la batterie que Raven avait arraché.

\- J'crois qu'on..

Jasper écarquilla les yeux, il se rua alors sur l'homme et lui planta la seringue dans la gorge. Le jeune homme injecta immédiatement le contenu de la seringue. Le garde toussota et cracha avant de s'éffondrer par-terre sous les regards médusés de Jasper, Monty et Raven. Monty et Raven mirent un certain moment avant de fondre sur leur proie qui se retournaient après avoir entendu leur collègue tomber au sol. Ils réagirent de la même manière que Jasper. 3 gardes sur 4 étaient à terre. Le quatrième commença à avancer, Raven tenta de lui planter la seringue dans la gorge mais l'homme l'en empêcha. Il asséna au passage un violent crochet du droit à Raven qui tituba avant de tomber en arrière sur le sol. Monty s'interposa entre Raven et l'homme, il poussa le loup de toutes ses forces contre le capot de la voiture. L'homme perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva contre le capot que Jasper abattit de toute ses forces sur le crâne de l'homme. Le gaillard fut sonné durant de longues secondes ce qui permit à Monty d'attraper la seringue sur le sol et d'en injecter le contenu à l'homme. Jasper se tourna vers Raven qui était un peu étourdie au sol.

\- Ca va Raven ?!  
\- Oh.. Putain.. Le con.. Il m'a frappé !

La jeune femme bougea la mâchoire de droite à gauche en se tenant le menton. Elle se redressa et regarda les 4 gardes étendus sur le sol. Raven explosa alors de rire en posant les mains sur ses hanches.

\- On vous a bien eut, hein ?!  
\- Il faut cacher les corps maintenant.

Monty ne perdait pas le nord. Il avait déjà attrapé un des gars par les pieds et le trainait vers les buissons qui se trouvaient derrière la voiture. Tandis que Jasper lui donnait un coup de main, Raven s'occupa de rebrancher la batterie sur la voiture. En peu de temps, les corps étaient cachés et la voiture était prête à repartir. Le trio grimpa dans la berline, ils lancèrent tout les trois un regard vers l'entrepôt.

\- Tenez bon.. La cavalerie arrive.

Sur ces mots, Raven appuya sur le champignon et la berline prit la route du parc national. Le sort de Lexa et Clarke était à présent entre les mains des autres.  
18H25. Bellamy, Anya et les autres avaient fait le tour de l'entrepôt dans un silence religieux. Ils n'avaient croisé aucun garde sur leur route ce qui arracha un soupire de soulagement à Bellamy lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin au niveau de la sortie de secours à l'arrière. Le jeune homme progressait avec son arme de service à la main, il avait retiré le cran de sécurité et était prêt à tirer sur quiconque lui voudrait du mal. Ils s'arrêtèrent donc de progresser, accroupis. Anya ouvrit son sac à dos et en sortit 2 bombes lacrymogènes à base d'aconit. La jeune femme en donna une à Bellamy et lui fit signe de ne pas parler. Elle lui mima alors le fait d'ouvrir la porte de secours et de jeter les deux bombes dans l'entrepôt avant d'y pénétrer. Bellamy s'approcha donc doucement de la porte mais au moment où il allait l'ouvrir, un hurlement strident se fit entendre. Le bâtiment entier se mit à tremblait et les fenêtres explosèrent toutes une part une. Le brun lâcha la lacrymo à ses pieds et se plaqua les mains sur les oreilles en grimaçant.  
Finalement, le cri s'arrêta. Bellamy battit des cils et retira ses mains. Tout le monde semblait complètement sonné par le cri et il se doutait bien que ça devait aussi être le cas pour les personnes présentent à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Il n'attendit pas le signal de Anya et ouvrit la porte de secours après avoir dégoupillé sa bombe lacrymogène. Le jeune homme la jeta de toutes ses forces dans le bâtiment et referma la porte. Dès qu'ils virent la fumée s'échapper par les fenêtres, Bellamy, Anya, Octavia et Lincoln entrèrent dans le bâtiment.

* * *

Clarke toussait au milieu de toute cette fumée. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? On aurait dit une bombe lacrymogène mais elle n'affectait pas la jeune femme comme ce genre de bombe aurait dut le faire. Elle entendait cependant tousser et cracher très violemment à côté d'elle. Ses prunelles bleues discernèrent une silhouette s'écrouler au sol. A en croire la carrure de la silhouette, Dimitri venait de succomber aux effets de cette mystérieuse bombe. Clarke reprit alors ses esprits, elle devait sortir Lexa d'ici. Peu lui importait l'origine de cette bombe, elle devait sortir d'ici et elle aviserait ensuite de la marche à suivre. Alors qu'elle arrivait enfin au niveau de Lexa qui était toujours inconsciente, quelque chose l'attrapa par le col de son t-shirt et la tira avec force en arrière. La jeune femme tenta de se débattre et lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle découvrit le visage de Octavia qui lui faisait signe de se taire. Elle était suivit par Bellamy, Lincoln et une jeune femme à la chevelure brune qu'elle reconnut comme étant Anya, la sœur aînée de Lincoln. La blonde ne perdit cependant pas le nord, elle fit signe à Octavia qu'il fallait absolument libérer Lexa. Octavia hocha la tête tandis que Lincoln avançait vers Lexa, le colosse la détacha de ses liens.

\- Vous êtes malin..

La voix rauque s'élevait derrière l'écran de fumée qu'avait provoquée la bombe. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre de plus en plus proche du groupe. Lincoln s'arrêta de libérer Lexa de ses liens pour venir se placer devant Octavia. Deux yeux rouges se montrèrent alors dans la fumée, les yeux avançaient progressivement jusqu'à dévoiler le visage de Ambre.

\- De l'aconit.. Je ne vous pensais pas capable de ça mais.. Je vois que vous avez Anya avec vous. Ca fait un bail vieille branche..  
\- Ambre.. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? En quoi ces deux filles vont t'aider dans ta conquête de territoire ?

Anya s'était avancé devant Ambre. Les deux jeunes femmes se faisaient face. On sentait dans le regard de Ambre que la louve éprouvait une forme de respect pour Anya qui la regardait droit dans les yeux. La louve se pencha légèrement sur le côté de manière à pouvoir poser ses yeux sur Clarke, elle afficha un large sourire.

\- Ce cri.. Clarke. Tu l'as vu ? La Mort. Elle était là ?

La blonde l'avait presque oublié. La Mort. Elle était là quelques secondes auparavant mais elle semblait être repartit. Qui aurait dût mourir ? Pourquoi était-elle repartit sans prendre ce pour quoi elle était venu ? Clarke soutint le regard de Ambre.

\- Oui. Je l'ai vu mais.. Elle n'est plus là. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Tu comptais tuer Lexa ?  
\- Non. Ce serait du gâchis. Elle a dut venir pour..

La louve s'arrêta soudainement de parler et sembla s'étrangler. Anya recula de plusieurs pas jusqu'à revenir au niveau du groupe. Ambre baissa son regard vers sa poitrine. Son t-shirt commençait à prendre une teinte aussi rouge que ses yeux. La brune cherchait l'air sans le trouver, elle suffoquait. Finalement, son corps s'affaissa, ses jambes cédèrent et la louve s'écroula sur le sol.  
Derrière elle, le groupe put découvrir Lexa. La jeune femme avait le bras tendu et dans sa main, elle tenait quelque chose recouvert de sang. Le sang giclait sur le sol, le sang du cœur de Ambre coulait sur le sol. Lexa venait d'arracher le cœur d'Ambre. La brune lâcha doucement le cœur qui roula sur le sol jusqu'à heurter le corps sans vie de Ambre. Ses yeux se fixèrent alors sur le groupe, ils prirent doucement la couleur orange des flammes. Flammes qui commençaient à envelopper le corps de la jeune femme qui prenait progressivement feu sans détacher son regard du groupe d'amis. [ _Ed Sheeran – I see fire._ ] Clarke fixait Lexa avait des yeux ronds. La Mort n'était pas venu pour Lexa, elle était venu pour Ambre et visiblement, elle n'avait pas fini de collecter son dû. Clarke recula d'un pas en voyant une silhouette se dessiner derrière Lexa, une silhouette vêtue de noire. La Mort. La Mort posa alors une main sur l'épaule de Lexa dont les flammes montèrent en puissance.


	18. Chapitre 17 - T

_Coucou tout le monde ! Je suis désolée pour tout ceux qui m'ont écrit des commentaires et qui n'ont pas reçu de réponses dernièrement, j'ai de gros bug avec la page des commentaires et je pouvais pas répondre ! Mais sachez que je lis tout vos commentaires comme toujours !_  
 _Pour ce chapitre, pas mal de réponse et un petit retournement de situation. J'espère que vous allez l'aimer ! De mon côté, je pense que nous touchons bientôt à la fin de cette fanfiction et je pense surtout que je prochain chapitre sera le dernier. Je vous parlerai de tout ça Mardi ! En tout cas, j'attend avec impatience vos avis sur ce chapitre ! Je vous dis, peut-être pour la dernière fois, à Mardi !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 17. - T.**

Tout n'était que douleur. La douleur, la peine, la haine.. C'était ce qui faisait ce monde. Les humains ne savaient que générer la douleur. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout le monde était-il obligé de souffrir ? Pourquoi tant de souffrance ? Tout était noir dans l'esprit de Lexa. C'était comme une pièce vide et au milieu de cette pièce vide, elle était assise en tailleur. Tout les murs de la pièce étaient noir. Il n'y avait pas un bruit mais le silence faisait mal aux oreilles de la jeune femme. Lexa se prit la tête entre ses mains et poussa un léger grognement de frustration. Souffrance. Il y avait tellement de souffrance dans le monde. Etait-elle sur terre pour éradiquer cette souffrance ? Elle ferma les yeux et baissa un peu plus la tête. Le silence était trop pesant. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Lexa se mit alors à hurler dans la pièce afin de combler le silence. Elle hurla de toutes ses forces.

\- Pourquoi tu cries ?

La brune sursauta légèrement. Elle rouvrit grand les yeux et regarda autour d'elle. La pièce était toujours vide. Il n'y avait personne. D'où pouvait bien provenir cette voix ? Lexa se leva et tourna sur elle même.

\- Y'a quelqu'un ?!  
\- Je ne sais pas.. Veux-tu qu'il y ait quelqu'un ici, avec toi ?  
\- Qui êtes-vous ?  
\- Tu sais que tout ceci n'est pas réel, hein ?  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Ca se passe dans ta tête.  
\- Je deviens folle ?  
\- Non. Pas vraiment. Enfin n'importe qui perdrait la tête après ce que tu viens de vivre.  
\- Ce que je viens de vivre ?  
\- Tu ne te souviens pas ? Laisse moi te rafraîchir la mémoire.

Lexa écarquilla les yeux. Elle sentit les aiguilles s'enfoncer sous chaque ongle de ses doigts. Elle sentit tout les os de son bras gauche se briser. Un par un. Elle sentit ensuite sa molaire se déchausser, lentement pour finalement sauter hors de sa gencive en sang. La jeune femme poussa un hurlement et tomba à genoux sur le sol en se tenant la tête.

\- ARRETES !  
\- Il n'y a que toi qui peut arrêter ça..  
\- COMMENT ?!  
\- En me laissant t'aider. Tu dois m'accepter Lexa. On ne fait qu'un depuis déjà un moment. Mais tu me repousses depuis si longtemps. Je vais finir par me vexer.

La douleur s'arrêta soudainement. Lexa resta quelques secondes à genoux, les yeux fermés. Elle avait peur que la douleur ne revienne à nouveau. Cette douleur insupportable. Voyant que la douleur ne revenait pas, Lexa se risqua à rouvrir les yeux et à relever la tête. Elle s'arrêta cependant de respirer lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était nez à nez avec un chien. Un énorme chien noir. Vu la taille du clébard, ce n'était pas un chien mais presque un ours. Le chien/ours avait les yeux oranges, orange comme les flammes d'un brasier.

\- Q.. Qui es-tu ?  
\- Moi ? Oh. Je suis Hölle !  
\- Hölle ?..  
\- Oui, je suis un chien des enfers ! Enfin nous sommes un chien des enfers.. C'est un peu compliqué à comprendre comme concept mais.. Disons que je suis toi. Mais la partie surnaturelle de toi !  
\- Je me parle à moi même ?  
\- Oui. Je t'ai dis que ce que tu viens de subir rendrait n'importe qui fou.

Lexa fixa durant de longues minutes l'immense chien qui se dressait face à elle. C'était donc ça ? Un chien des enfers. Elle se redressa légèrement de manière à pouvoir s'asseoir en tailleur face au chien. Tout ceci se passait donc dans son esprit ? Elle avait perdu la tête ? Les souvenirs commençaient à lui revenir. Ambre, Dimitri. La torture. Clarke qui pleure. Clarke. La jeune femme releva son regard vert sur Hölle.

\- Je vais devenir comme toi ? Un chien ?  
\- Oh non, non. Je te prête juste mes yeux, les flammes, la force et un bout d'immortalité. C'est pas super classe pour une demoiselle de se transformer en chien.

Ne pas se transformer en chien. C'était déjà pas trop mal. Lexa n'avait pas réellement envie de devenir un immense chien noir. Elle fronça les sourcils, il fallait qu'elle sorte d'ici. Elle devait aider Clarke. Elle devait la sauver avant que Ambre ne se décide à lui faire du mal.

\- Comment je sors d'ici ?  
\- Oh ça. Il suffisait de le demander. Je t'ai dis que ça ne dépendait que de toi. T'es d'accord pour qu'on face équipe Lexa Heda ?  
\- Aide moi à sauver Clarke, s'il te plait Hölle.

Pour toute réponse, le chien s'approcha de Lexa et colla sa lourde tête hirsute contre celle de Lexa. La jeune femme ferma les yeux, elle sentit la chaleur l'envelopper. Tout devint noir l'espace d'un instant puis Lexa fut frapper par une forte odeur de fumée et du bruit. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, la brune était de retour dans l'entrepôt. Un de ses main avait été détaché de la chaise où elle se trouvait. Sa vision était voilé par un écran de fumée qui se dressait tout autour d'elle.

\- Oui. Je l'ai vu mais.. Elle n'est plus là. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Tu comptais tuer Lexa ?

Lexa se figea sur place en reconnaissant la voix de Clarke. La jeune femme s'empressa de se défaire de l'emprise des liens qui la clouaient à cette chaise. Elle devait venir en aide à Clarke, le plus vite possible.

\- Non. Ce serait du gâchis. Elle a dut venir pour..

La colère monta dans les veines de Lexa dès que la voix de Ambre s'éleva dans l'entrepôt, elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Elle arracha en un centième de seconde le reste des liens qui l'empêchait de se lever. La jeune femme discernait la silhouette de Ambre dans la fumée, elle s'avança vivement vers elle. La colère dictait ses actes, Lexa sentait la chaleur monter de plus en plus en elle. Cette puissance qu'elle avait déjà ressentit, elle la ressentait à nouveau mais c'était encore plus puissant que les autres fois. Lexa parcourut les derniers mètres qui la séparaient d'Ambre en quelques secondes. « Arrache lui le cœur. » Lexa s'arrêta l'espace d'un instant, c'était la voix de Hölle. Elle l'entendait, la jeune femme fixa le dos de Ambre. La brune voulait faire souffrir Ambre, elle voulait lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Son cœur criait vengeance. Lexa plongea alors sa main, avec une facilité déconcertante, entre les omoplates de Ambre. Elle attrapa quelque chose de tout petit dans la poitrine de la louve et tira un coup sec. Lexa haussa les sourcils en regardant ce que ses doigts tenaient. Un cœur. C'était vraiment petit. Une si petite chose tenait donc les humains en vie ? La jeune femme lâcha alors le cœur au sol sans ménagement. C'était à présent inutile, il n'y avait plus la vie dans ce cœur. A quoi bon le garder ? Lexa sentit alors une main sur son épaule, elle tourna doucement la tête et reconnue la Mort. Elle était là, à côté d'elle et elle avait posé une main sur son épaule comme une vieille amie. La brune avait effectivement l'impression qu'elles se connaissaient depuis toujours.

\- Tues les. Tous. Arrache leurs le cœur comme tu l'as fais avec cette louve.

La voix rauque fit frissonner tout le corps de Clarke. La blonde n'avait pas détaché son regard de la silhouette noire qui se tenait aux côtés de Lexa et visiblement, elle n'était pas là pour faire ami-ami. Les yeux bleus de Clarke firent des allers-retours entre la silhouette noire et le visage impassible de Lexa qui semblait attentivement écouter les paroles de la Mort. Considérait-elle vraiment ce que la Mort venait de lui ordonner ? Clarke eut rapidement une réponse à sa question puisque Lexa se contenta d'hocher doucement la tête et d'avancer vers le groupe. Clarke recula d'un pas en même temps que le reste du groupe. Anya se tenait juste à côté d'elle.

\- Elle est là hein ?  
\- Qui ?  
\- La Mort. C'est elle qui parle à Lexa ?  
\- Ouais..  
\- Elle lui a dit quoi ?  
\- Rien de bon. On est dans la merde..

Le groupe recula encore d'un pas au fur et à mesure que Lexa avançait vers eux. Clarke tentait de réfléchir à toute vitesse, il lui fallait un plan et vite.. Soudain, une silhouette s'interposa entre elle et Lexa qui se faisait un peu plus proche à chaque seconde. Clarke reconnu immédiatement la carrure de Bellamy, elle écarquilla les yeux et tenta de l'attraper pour le tirer en arrière mais.. Trop tard. Bellamy dégaina son arme à feu et ouvrit le feu sur Lexa. Le brun vida son chargeur de 9 balles sur la jeune femme qui continuait d'avancer vers lui. Les balles ne firent pas mouche et Bellamy continua d'appuyer fébrilement sur la gachette jusqu'à ce que Lexa arrive à son niveau. La brune attrapa l'arme de Bellamy qui se mit à fondre sous la chaleur des flammes. Rapidement, l'arme du brun n'était plus que du plomb fondu. Bellamy tenta de reculer un peu plus mais il perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva au sol, Lexa le surplombant.

\- CA SUFFIT !

Anya s'interposa entre Bellamy et Lexa. La jeune femme donna un coup de pied acrobatique dans le ventre de Lexa ce qui la fit reculer de plusieurs pas. La brune sortit alors une fiole de sa poche, de sa main libre elle attrapa le médaillon qu'elle avait autour du coup et se mit à murmurer quelque chose que Clarke ne réussit pas à entendre. La fiole se brisa sur le sol et une ligne noire se dessina entre Lexa et le reste du groupe. Lexa tenta d'approcher à nouveau de Bellamy mais elle se heurta à une barrière invisible. La brune poussa un grognement sourd et commença à faire les cents pas au niveau de la ligne tout en fixant d'un regard noir le reste du groupe. Anya se retourna vers Clarke tendit qu'elle aidait Bellamy à se relever.

\- La barrière de terre sacrée ne va pas tenir longtemps. Il faut la ramener sinon.. Sinon on sera obligé d'utiliser la manière forte.  
\- De la terre sacrée ? Qu'est-ce que tu entends par la manière forte ?  
\- C'est la terre que j'ai pris dans le cimetière d'une église. Et je suis désolée Clarke mais..  
\- Non. C'est Lexa. Elle ne nous fera pas de mal ! Elle ne le veut pas c'est.. C'est la mort qui le lui a ordonné. Sortez tous d'ici. Laissez nous

Anya lança un regard en biais à Clarke qui la fixait droit dans les yeux. Clarke voulait-elle vraiment rester ici, seule avec Lexa qui n'était plus elle même. La brune soupira longuement et tendit à Clarke un flacon qui semblait remplis d'eau. La jeune femme haussa les sourcils en la regardant.

\- C'est de l'eau bénite. Ca devrait aider à étouffer les flammes de Lexa.  
\- De l'eau bénite ?! Ca existe vraiment ces croyances là ?!  
\- Lexa est une créature des enfers Clarke donc techniquement, oui. Je n'ai jamais essayé sur un chien des enfers.  
\- Quoi.. Il y a d'autres machins des enfers dehors ?!  
\- On a pas le temps pour ça. Allons-y !

La brune fit alors signe à tout le monde de la suivre. Le groupe sortit du bâtiment sauf Bellamy qui resta en arrière. Les regards de Clarke et du jeune homme se croisèrent. Bellamy l'observa de longues secondes, les sourcils froncés. Il hocha alors doucement la tête et esquissa un léger sourire avant de quitter le bâtiment. Clarke ne comprit pas vraiment se que ce sourire voulait dire. Elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps de penser à la chose puisqu'un grognement sourd la sortit de sa rêverie. Lexa tournait toujours tel un lion en cage tandis que la Mort se tenait derrière elle.

\- Il n'y a plus que nous maintenant ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?!

Pas de réponse. Clarke s'approcha de la ligne de terre et l'observa avant de relever son regard vers une Lexa qui avait toujours l'air d'une furie. Les flammes de Lexa se reflétaient dans les yeux bleus de Clarke qui la suivait attentivement du regard.

\- Lexa, s'il te plait.. Tu dois te calmer.

Pour toute réponse, Lexa grogna une nouvelle fois en plantant son regard dans celui de Clarke. La brune se tenait toujours le plus proche possible de la ligne de terre sacrée. Les yeux de Clarke se portèrent alors vers la ligne noire que traçait la terre, elle haussa les sourcils et recula vivement d'un pas en se rendant compte que les flammes de Lexa brûlaient lentement la terre et qu'il ne restait plus qu'un mince filet de terre à un endroit de la ligne. Finalement, les flammes finirent de brûler les derniers millimètres de terre et Lexa fût capable de franchir la ligne.

\- Tues la.

Clarke releva son regard bleue vers la silhouette noire. La Mort voulait donc son âme ? Elle fronça les sourcils, ce n'était pas logique cependant Lexa continuait d'avancer vers elle. Clarke savait qu'il y avait une solution pour stopper Lexa. Il lui suffisait d'utiliser sa voix de banshee et lui ordonner de s'arrêter mais elle refusait d'utiliser à nouveau ce moyen. Clarke continua alors de reculer doucement au fur et à mesure que Lexa avançait vers elle.

\- Lexa, c'est moi Clarke ! Tu dois combattre ce qu'elle te dit ! Tu es maître de toi même. Lexa, personne ne te dit quoi faire !

Rien n'y faisait. Lexa continuait d'avancer. Elle voyait bien les lèvres de Clarke bouger mais c'était comme si le son ne parvenait pas à ses oreilles. Tout ce qu'elle entendait, c'était les paroles de la Mort. « Tues la. Tues la. » C'était comme si ses paroles raisonnaient dans sa tête dans un perpétuel écho. Elle n'arrivait pas à y résister, il fallait qu'elle le fasse. Elle devait exécuter la volonté de la Mort. C'était son rôle.  
Le poing de Lexa fendit l'air et s'écrasa contre la joue de Clarke qui fut projeter au sol. La blonde tomba sur le côté. Elle cracha du sang et s'essuya la lèvre. Elle saignait. Les yeux bleues de Clarke croisèrent le regard orange de Lexa lorsque le poing de la brune frappa à nouveau de toutes ses forces renvoyant Clarke au tapis alors qu'elle tentait de se relever.  
« Continues. Porte le coup fatal ! Elle est à ta merci. » La voix de Hölle raisonnait dans l'esprit de Lexa. Mais cette dernière suspendit son poing en l'air alors qu'elle allait de nouveau frapper. Clarke était inconsciente sur le sol, elle ne bougeait plus. Clarke. Les cheveux blonds de Clarke. Les yeux bleues de Clarke. Le doux parfum sucré de Clarke. Les baisers de Clarke. La peau douce de Clarke. Clarke. Clarke. Lexa sentit le feu parcourant ses veines se calmer, s'éteindre lentement. Clarke. Elle avait blessé Clarke. Les yeux de la brune redevinrent lentement vert, ce vert si doux. Le sourire de Clarke. Lexa tomba à genoux à côté du corps inerte de la blonde.

\- Clarke.. Oh Clarke.. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais..

Lexa voulut prendre Clarke dans ses bras d'une main tremblante mais elle se retint et serra les poings, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait ? Elle avait blessé Clarke. La brune osa cependant dégager le visage de Clarke qui était recouvert par plusieurs mèches blondes. La jeune femme avait l'arcade et la lèvre inférieur ouverte. Lexa retint une exclamation. Elle avait blessé Clarke. La jeune femme ne put retenir plus longtemps un sanglot, elle baissa la tête en restant à genoux, les poings fermés.

\- Réveilles toi.. Clarke.. S'il te plait. Je suis désolée.. Je voulais pas. JE VOULAIS PAS !

C'était la faute de la Mort. Tout ceci était la faute de la mort. La jeune femme ravala ses larmes et se leva difficilement pour se retourner vers la silhouette noire qui se tenait derrière elle. Lexa poussa un grognement animal, elle sentait qu'à tout moment le feu pouvait à nouveau parcourir ses veines. Hölle était avec elle. Elle pouvait réduire la Mort en cendres..

\- Toi..

La voix de Lexa était rauque et pleine de férocité. Elle allait en finir avec la Mort, elle allait mettre fin à tout ça. La brune s'avança alors d'un pas lent vers la Mort qui ne bougeait pas d'un poil.

\- Lexa..

Cette dernière s'arrêta immédiatement en reconnaissant la voix de Clarke. Elle se retourna et accourut auprès de la blonde avant de retomber à genoux à ses côtés. Ses mains tremblaient toujours, elle n'osait pas toucher Clarke de peur de la blesser à nouveau. Les mains de Clarke parcoururent alors d'elles-même la distance qui les séparaient des mains de Lexa.

\- Ca va aller.. Je suis là et tu es là. Je suis réelle.  
\- Je.. Clarke.. Pardonnes moi.. C'est pas ce que je voulais..  
\- Je sais.. Mais tu es redevenues toi.. Tout va bien.  
\- Je t'ai fais du mal.  
\- Ce n'est qu'une égratignure je..

Clarke n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase puisque les mains de Lexa enveloppèrent son visage et la brune plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de la blonde. La jeune femme esquissa un léger sourire et rendit le baiser à Lexa qui se recula légèrement. Elle colla son front contre celui de Clarke qui sentait toujours les mains de Lexa trembler contre ses joues. La blonde posa alors ses mains sur celle de Lexa qui déglutit et détourna le regard.

\- Clarke.. Tu dois savoir que.. Je t'aime.  
\- Je sais. Je t'aime aussi Lexa Heda.

[ _Black Strobe - I'm a man_.] Des applaudissements retentirent alors dans l'entrepôt. Lexa se retourna alors et vit la silhouette noire avancer vers elle tout en applaudissant. La Mort.. Elle applaudissait ?! Une rire s'écahppa alors de sous la capuche noire. La silhouette retira alors sa capuche dévoilant ainsi le visage d'une jeune homme qui avait la peau incroyablement blanche. La blancheur de sa peau faisait ressortir ses cheveux d'un noir corbeau. Le garçon s'approcha des deux jeunes femmes tout en rigolant.

\- BRAVO ! Franchement, digne d'un film hollywoodien tout ça ! Vous êtes vraiment les meilleurs !  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Ooh ! Ouais, c'est vrai que vous croyez que je suis le méchant ! Lexa, Clarke, je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance. Je me présente, je suis la Mort ou Thanatos. Ca dépend des civilisations ! Mais je préfère Thanatos, les grecques avaient la classe pour choisir des noms.

Clarke et Lexa fixèrent d'un air incrédule le dénommé Thanatos. Ce type avait tenté de tuer Clarke par l'intermédiaire de Lexa il y a encore quelques minutes et il fanfaronnait devant elles ? Lexa lâche le visage de Clarke et se leva pour faire face au jeune homme. Elle regarda de bas en haut.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ?  
\- Je suppose que tu veux parler de tout ça ?

Il désigna le corps sans vie de Ambre du bout de la chaussures et rigola à nouveau avant de glisser les mains dans les poches de son jean. Thanatos commença ensuite à se balancer d'avant en arrière en faisant bascule avec ses pieds.

\- C'était un test.  
\- Un test ?!  
\- Oui. Enfin vous avez fait le boulot au passage. Ambre m'avait volé plusieurs âmes. Je pouvais plus la laisser faire. Mais je devais aussi tester votre lien. Je devais être sûr.  
\- Sûr de quoi ?  
\- Que vous feriez l'affaire. Je vous l'ai déjà dis, j'ai des projets pour vous.  
\- Des projets ?! Tu crois qu'on est tes pantins ?  
\- Non, bien sûr que non. Mais ton âme m'appartient Lexa. Dans tout les cas, tu fais ce que je veux. Et Clarke.. Clarke fera ce que je veux. C'est dans sa nature de banshee.

Clarke se releva à son tour. Elle s'approcha suffisamment pour se retrouver au même niveau que Lexa. Ce type, Thanatos.. Il semblait en savoir beaucoup. La blonde haussa les sourcils et prit la parole.

\- Tu crois qu'on va faire ce que tu nous dis ?  
\- Vous n'avez pas le choix..  
\- On a toujours le choix.  
\- Pas vous. Bon.. Profitez des vacances, on a programme chargé à la rentrée ! A plus les filles.

L'homme leur envoya un baiser. Thanatos ferma les yeux l'espace de quelques secondes et il écarta grand les bras. Dès qu'il écarta les bras, deux immenses ailes noires s'étendirent. Le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux, il adressa un clin d'oeil aux deux jeunes femmes avant de plier les genoux et de sauter. Le plafond de l'entrepôt s'effondra sur son passage laissant un trou à l'endroit où la Mort venait de passer. Lexa se tourna vers Clarke en haussant les sourcils.

\- Il s'est prit pour Charlie ce mec ?


	19. Note Auteure

**B** onjour tout le monde, je sais, je sais.. Ca doit bien faire 1 mois que je suis censé vous poster la suite. J'ai tout d'abord eus un petit syndrome de la page blanche. Le chapitre que je suis censé poster étant le dernier, je me suis un peu mise la pression. Et puis quand je me suis enfin dis que j'allais pouvoir l'écrire, j'ai eus pas mal de soucis personnels. Ne voyant pas encore le bout de ces soucis, je doute de pouvoir vous faire parvenir le chapitre dans un futur proche. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée. Mais ces soucis perso' m'empêchent vraiment d'écrire. Je suis du genre à avoir besoin de calme pour écrire et la situation m'empêche de me mettre au calme suffisamment longtemps pour vous écrire ce fameux chapitre. Sachez cependant que je ne vous oublie pas, surtout pas ! Le chapitre viendra mais pas dans l'immédiat ! Ne vous en faites pas, je n'abonne pas Lexa et Clarke si facilement ! J'espère donc vous revoir très vite pour ce dernier chapitre qui conclura (ou pas) cette histoire que vous avez été si nombreux à suivre ! Encore merci à vous tous qui avez suivit ma fanfic' ! Et je vous dis, à bientôt !


	20. Epilogue

_Un an que j'ai publié cette fanfiction. Je vous l'avais promis, je n'oublierai pas cette fanfiction alors, avec énormément de retard, voici enfin le chapitre qui la clôture. J'ai d'autres idées de fanfiction, peut-être une suite à celle-ci. Je verrais si je l'écris dans l'immédiat ou plus tard. Je ne sais pas, on ne sait jamais ! En tout cas, je tenais à tous vous remercier d'avoir suivit avec autant d'assiduité cette fanfiction. Vous avez été nombreux, vraiment nombreux et beaucoup plus que je n'aurai osé l'espérer ! Merci à vous tous, on dit au revoir à Lexa et Clarke pour le moment mais qui sait ? Nous les retrouverons peut-être prochainement pour de nouvelles aventures._

* * *

 **Epilogue.**

[ _Rupert Pope & Giles Palmer – Into the light._]

Lexa tenait Clarke par la main. C'était comme si elle avait peur que la blonde s'envole ou disparaisse. Comme si, encore une fois, elle n'était pas persuadé de la réalité et de la véracité de ce qu'il venait de se passer et du lien qui les liait à présent. Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent donc de l'entrepôt laissant derrière elles l'horreur qu'elle avait vécut l'espace de quelques heures. Rien ne pourra effacer de leur esprit ce qu'elles avaient vécus et il le faudrait sûrement du temps pour s'en remettre mais, une chose était sûr, c'était fini à présent.  
La nuit était tombé lorsque Clarke et Lexa sortirent enfin du bâtiment. Elles n'avaient aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était mais en tout cas, le groupe au complet les attendaient à l'avant du bâtiment. Les voitures étaient garés et chargées au maximum. Clairement, ils avaient tous prévu de lever le camp et de mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et cet endroit. Lexa ne pouvait qu'approuver cette décision. Elle ne voulait plus jamais remettre les pieds ici et elle espérait qu'ils avaient eut leur dose d'aventure pour le reste de leur vie. Dès que les deux jeunes femmes furent dans le champ de vision du groupe, un soupire de soulagement général parvint à leurs oreilles et Raven se vit pousser des ailes puisqu'elle boitilla avec ardeur en direction des deux jeunes femmes avant de sauter au cou de Clarke qui lâcha la main de Lexa pour rattraper la latino.

\- Vous êtes vivantes !  
\- Évidemment qu'on est vivante, tu nous prends pour qui ?!  
\- Tais-toi Griffin, tu m'as foutu les boules.

Raven resta accroché au cou de Clarke tendit que la blonde rigolait légèrement en lui frottant le dos. Oui, elles étaient vivantes. Ca relevait peut-être du miracle mais elles étaient belle et bien vivantes. Les portières claquèrent et le groupe d'amis mit les voiles loin de cet entrepôt. Les prunelles vertes de Lexa étaient posées sur la route, impassible la brune regardait le paysage défiler. Clarke s'était endormie contre elle, sur son épaule mais elle, elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Ils avaient décidé de rouler jusqu'à rentrer à New-York. Les vacances étaient terminées et il était hors de question qu'ils fassent un autre arrêt. Bellamy et les autres avaient beaucoup trop peur de rencontrer de nouvelles difficultés. Allez savoir pourquoi mais ils avaient l'impression qu'il n'y avait qu'à New-York qu'ils seraient en sécurité. Le silence avait envahit l'habitacle de la voiture et pratiquement tout le monde dormaient mis à part Bellamy qui conduisait la voiture. Raven dormait sur le siège passager tandis que Lexa et Clarke étaient à l'arrière, la blonde était paisiblement endormie. D'un rapide coup d'oeil dans le rétroviseur, Bellamy vérifia si les deux filles dormaient à l'arrière. Il arqua un sourcil surprit en voyant que Lexa ne dormait pas.

\- Toutes ces aventures ne t'ont pas épuisées ?  
\- Oh si. J'ai eus ma dose d'aventure pour toute une vie.  
\- Hm ? Tu peux dormir tu sais. On risque rien sur l'autoroute.  
\- Oui.

Lexa haussa légèrement les épaules avant de reporter son attention sur la route qui défilait. En sécurité ? Elle n'avait pas l'impression qu'ils seraient de nouveau en sécurité. Les autres étaient naïfs de penser une chose pareil. Avec tout ce qu'ils avaient vécut, tout ce qu'ils savaient à présent.. Non, ils ne seraient jamais à nouveau en sécurité. Les paroles de Thanatos résonnaient en boucle dans l'esprit de Lexa. « Profitez des vacances, on a un programme chargé à la rentrée ! » De quoi parlait-il ? Et puis ce mec, était-ce vraiment LE Thanatos de la mythologie ? Le Dieu de la mort ? Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi Clarke ? Les questions de Lexa étaient multiples dans son esprit mais elle n'avait pas l'impression qu'elle aurait des réponses de si tôt. Et alors, enfin, après avoir serré la main de Clarke dans la sienne, la jeune femme tomba dans les bras de Morphée.

 _Quelques mois plus tard.  
_ Le nez en l'air et les sourcils froncés, Lexa regardait la pluie s'abattre sur la ville de New-York. Les gouttes de pluie fraîche ruisselaient sur son visage. Elle serra doucement l'enveloppe qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Voilà plusieurs mois qu'elle avait vécut l'horreur. Qu'elle avait subit de la torture à la fois psychologique et physique. Les choses n'avaient pas été faciles. Lexa avait dû apprendre à vivre avec un chien des enfers en elle. C'était étrange et parfois la bête se permettait de faire quelques commentaires sur ses choix de vie. La plupart du temps, Lexa se contentait de l'envoyer balader et, au début, la voix rauque de la bête s'élevant dans son esprit l'avait beaucoup surprise. Mais, avec le temps, elle s'y était fait. Si les mois étaient passés rapidement, Lexa n'avait pas oublié les paroles de Thanatos et elle vivait chaque jour dans la crainte de voir l'homme ailé apparaître sur le palier de son appartement.  
Soudainement, la pluie s'arrêta de tomber sur Lexa et une paire de mains vint lui cacher la vue. Un léger sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle retirait les mains pour se tourner vers la personne qui était arrivée derrière elle. Clarke. Elle était toujours aussi belle, aussi resplandissante. Lexa était soulagée que la blonde n'ait aucun séquelle de ce qu'il s'était passé durant l'été. La blonde se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de la brune.

\- Je sais bien que tu ne crains pas la pluie mais tu vas attraper froid, non ?  
\- Non. Et puis.. Si j'attrape froid, tu me soigneras, hein doc ?

Clarke rigola légèrement avant de lever les yeux au ciel et de déposer un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres de Lexa. Elle attrapa ensuite la main de sa compagne pour l'entraîner dans les rues de New-York. Elles avaient rendez-vous. Rendez-vous avec toute la bande d'amis. L'année scolaire avait commencé depuis quelques semaines déjà mais Lexa avait une annonce à faire. Une annonce qui allait radicalement changer sa vie et elle voulait que ses amis soient au courant. Clarke l'était déjà, enfin à moitié. Lexa serra un peu plus l'enveloppe qu'elle tenait dans sa main libre. L'enveloppe n'était pas encore ouverte mais le tampon du FBI était apposé dessus.  
Finalement, les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent dans le café où elles avaient rendez-vous avec leurs amis. L'odeur forte de café vint immédiatement frapper les narines de Lexa qui fronça légèrement les sourcils. Décidément, elle ne s'était pas encore habituée à cette odorat sur-développé qu'elle possédait à présent. _J'sais pas comment font les humains pour boire ce machin. CA PUE._

\- La ferme Hölle..

Lexa avait marmonné dans sa barbe la réponse au chien des enfers. Qu'est-ce qu'il était agaçant avec ses réflexions. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas parlé très fort pour lui répondre. Parfois, il lui arrivait de répondre au chien de manière un peu trop audible si bien qu'on l'avait souvent prise pour une folle qui parle toute seule. C'était aussi pour ça qu'elle était devenu assez proche de son groupe d'amis, plus personne n'était surpris de l'entendre parler seule. Ils savaient plus ou moins à qui elle parlait.

\- AH ! Les voilà ! C'est pas trop tôt !  
\- Oh ça va, ça va ! Il pleut !  
\- Et alors ?! Ca empêche pas vos jambes de fonctionner !

Jasper croisa les bras sur son torse en prenant un air faussement boudeur. Le jeune homme était toujours aussi excentrique et il semblait que les événements de l'été ne lui avaient rien enlevés de son humour. Lexa esquissa un léger sourire avant de se laisser tomber sur un bout de banquette aux côtés de Clarke. Toute la bande était au complet et la jeune femme mit quelques secondes avant de faire glisser l'enveloppe au milieu de la table. Tout les regards se posèrent sur l'enveloppe d'un air intrigué. Raven se redressa légèrement pour mieux voir et elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Une lettre du FBI ? Tu vas nous annoncer que t'es recherché, c'est ça ? Si faut quitter le pays, je veux partir au soleil. C'est ma seule condition.

Lexa secoua négativement la tête avant d'attirer l'enveloppe vers elle. Elle la fit tourner dans tout les sens entre ses doigts. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Enfin.. Si, elle savait qu'elle devait ouvrir cette enveloppe mais elle était beaucoup trop nerveuse pour le faire. Elle déglutit en fixant la lettre avec nervosité. Sous la table, sur sa cuisse, elle sentit une main se glisser au niveau de son genou arrachant ainsi son regard à l'enveloppe. Lexa tourna la tête vers Clarke qui lui adressa un sourire d'encouragement.  
Toujours avec nervosité, Lexa se leva dans la banquette et se mit à faire les cents pas devant la table. Tout le groupe d'amis l'observait d'un air intrigué. Ce fut Octavia qui posa la question que tout le monde se posait mais que personne ne semblait avoir le courage de prononcer à haute voix.

\- Mais y'a quoi dans cette enveloppe bon sang ?  
\- La réponse.  
\- La réponse ?  
\- Si elle est admise ou pas.

De ses prunelles bleus, Clarke suivait les mouvements de Lexa. Voilà plusieurs mois qu'elle la voyait travailler dur, tout les soirs. Tout les soirs elle avait vu Lexa le nez dans ses livres tandis qu'elle travaillait dans une supérette du quartier pour payer le loyer. Tout les matins à 5H, elle l'avait vu partir s'entraîner à la salle de sport, aller faire des footing. Des mois de travail et le résultat se trouvait là, entre les mains de Lexa.  
Les mains tremblantes, Lexa commença à déchirer l'enveloppe pour l'ouvrir. Dès qu'elle eut fait une ouverture suffisante, elle arracha le bout de papier qui se trouvait à l'intérieur puis elle tourna le dos à la table où se trouvait le groupe. La jeune femme déplia fébrilement l'enveloppe et se mit à la parcourir à toute vitesse.

\- Alors ?  
\- Je.. Je suis prise.  
\- Tu es prise ?  
\- JE SUIS PRISE !

Lexa se retourna vers le groupe d'amis en brandissant la lettre qui portait le sceau du FBI. Elle avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et Clarke se leva immédiatement de la banquette pour la rejoindre et la féliciter d'un baiser. Des mois de travail enfin récompensés. Elle était prise et c'était l'essentiel. Soudain, Jasper se leva à son tour et vint arracher la lettre des mains de Lexa. Raven le suivit du regard quelques secondes avant de reporter son attention sur Lexa et Clarke.

\- C'est génial Lexa mais.. T'es prise où ?  
\- A QUANTICO ?

C'était Jasper qui avait répondu. Le brun fixait la lettre avec des yeux ronds et il l'agitait dans les airs d'un air ahurit. Quantico, oui. La prestigieuse école du FBI. Ca faisait des mois que Lexa se préparait pour réussir les examens de l'école. Elle les avait passé en secret quelques semaines auparavant et la réponse était enfin venue. Elle avait été acceptée pour suivre la formation des agents du FBI. Elle allait réaliser son rêve. Des sourires étaient logés sur les visages de tout le monde et particulièrement sur ceux de Lexa et Clarke.

\- Quantico, woh. Tu vas devenir agent du FBI ?  
\- Ouaip !

Le terme être aux anges n'avait jamais été aussi approprié. Lexa était littéralement aux anges. Les mois de formation s'annonçaient compliqués et difficiles physiquement mais ça faisait un moment qu'elle voulait faire ça. Sans Clarke, elle n'aurait sûrement jamais eut le courage de passer les examens. C'était pour Clarke qu'elle se levait tout les matins et c'était grâce à Clarke qu'elle avait trouvé la force de s'inscrire au concours d'entrée à Quantico.

\- Je vais poser la question que tout le monde se pose.. Ils t'ont pris pour ton flair ?

Il y eut un moment du silence à la table des amis. Raven se leva alors pour venir mettre une claque derrière la tête à Jasper qui écarquilla les yeux avant d'afficher un sourire désolé. Le groupe d'amis éclata alors de rire. Comme à son habitude, Jasper provoquait l'hilarité. Lexa lui donna à son tour une légère tape sur la tête avant de regagner la banquette où elle était installée quelques minutes auparavant. Il était temps de fêter les choses comme il se doit et peut-être tirer un trait sur ce qu'il s'était passé quelques mois auparavant. Thanatos n'avait pas pointé le bout de son nez à la rentrée comme il l'avait promis. Qui sait ? Il les avait peut-être oublié ? En tout cas, Lexa espérait pouvoir vivre une vie. Une vie paisible ou paisible dans la mesure du possible. Tout allait bien, elle était amoureuse, avait un groupe d'amis génial et une copine en or. Que pouvait-elle rêvait de mieux et surtout.. Que pouvait-elle craindre ?

[ _Sleeping at last. - Every little thing she does is magic._ ]


End file.
